


The Demon Who Came In From the Cold

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates all demons especially the Yellow Eyed Demon who killed his mother. So why does he feel differently when he meets Sam? Is Sam a demon or something more? Boys Unrelated. Dean is 19 and Sam is 15. Told from Dean's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural :'(
> 
> Warnings: Language and graphic sex (later chapters)

_Why the hell am I stuck here in this stupid house? Doesn't he know I'm not a friggin' kid anymore? Doesn't he know I wanna find that bastard demon who took mom, too? I hate my dad. I hate when he treats me like a fucking child. But I hate that damn demon more._

Dad had asked me to clean the house while he was gone. _Who am I his friggin' maid?_ After cleaning the house. I settled on the couch to watch Dr. Sexy, MD. Two of my loves were Dr. Sexy, MD., and the impala. Just last year dad had given her to me for my birthday. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the rumble of my dad's truck and his voice calling me.

"Dean! Get your ass out here and help me!"

"Yes, sir," I called back.

I had gotten outside just in time to see my dad pull a kid outta the truck. I stood mesmerized. What was my dad doing with a kid and why was he in handcuffs? If I didn't know any better I would've said the boy was at least fifteen.

"Dean? What the hell are you staring at? Take this kid and put him in the basement. I'll be there as soon as I get the rest of the stuff."

Rest of the stuff? What stuff? And why the basement? It's full of Devil Traps.

"Dean? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Good."

I grabbed the boy by his arm and led him in the house and downstairs into the basement. Kid just kept his head down the whole time. I kinda felt bad for him. As I took him downstairs I wondered whether or not if I should try and talk to him and how would my dad feel if I did. As I led him into the devil's trap, I really was able to take a good look at him. He had shaggy brown hair that appeared a bit dirty and fell over his eyes. His clothes were dirty and tattered and by the way they hung loose on his body, you could tell that the boy was very thin. Probably from the lack of food. Knowing my dad, he probably didn't get much to eat. Although the boy kept his head down, which prevented me from seeing his face, he was shaking a little bit. Not enough to cause a whole lotta attention, but enough for me to see that he was scared. Something about that made me wanna brush the hair back from his eyes and tell him it's okay. I decided that I was gonna try and talk to him. Maybe find out what he's doing with my dad.

"Hey, kid, what's your name?" I asked.

He never looked up or answered me. I wondered again what dad was doing with a kid and why he wanted him in the basement. It didn't seem right. Just then dad came down the stairs.

"Dad, what's going on? Why do you have a kid?"

"Ah, Dean, this isn't just any kid. This here is a very special demon."

Demon? He's not serious, is he? "What do you mean?"

"Remember the Yellow Eyed Demon I was talking to you about? The demon that killed your mother?"

I nodded.

"Well, this kid is his son."

What? This kid was a demon? What kind of demon would stoop so low as to possess a child? But he looked like a regular kid to me. "Um, Dad? You sure this kid is a demon?"

Dad glared at me like who was I to question him? He walked over to his bag and took out a flask of holy water and splashed the kid with it. The kid screamed and writhed. I mean a full on body scream. His head dropped back and he let out the most horrendous scream that I jumped. He immediately fell to the ground. I swear I thought the demon was gonna escape, but nothing happened. And his body shook so bad. Suddenly I felt bad. _Felt bad, for a demon?_ I thought to myself. I looked up and saw that the poor kid was shaking causing his shaggy hair to flop about like a girl's. His bangs moved from his eyes and I thought I would be able to see the color of his eyes, but of course he had his eyes clenched shut.

"Proof enough?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good because he's gonna help us. He's gonna tell us where his daddy is. Preferably without incentive, but if it comes to that…"

I sat on the basement steps and watched dad question and beat that poor kid. _What? Why am I thinking like that? He's not a kid he's a demon_. Honestly I didn't wanna be down there. I wanted to be upstairs watching TV or something else, but dad made it pretty clear I was to stay. So I stayed. He growled questions at the boy and splash holy water on him when it was clear that he wasn't gonna speak. When it was clear that dad wasn't gonna get anything out of the boy, I saw dad cut into him a few times and when that didn't work, he recited an exorcism. I wondered why he was reciting an exorcism knowing that the demon was just gonna go back to hell. I noticed that nothing happened except that the boy was screaming and crying and begging for my dad to stop.

"That's enough for now. Let's go get something to eat," dad said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"You sure it's safe to leave him here?" I asked.

"Dean, the basement is covered in Devil Traps. He's not going anywhere," dad said heading up the stairs and I followed.

"Yeah but if he is the Yellow Eyed Demon's son like you say, aren't you worried that he'll come looking for him?" I asked.

"Not really."

Dad didn't seem the least bit worried if the Yellow Eyed Demon showed up. I, on the other hand, kinda was. I wanted to be there to kick his sorry ass if he showed up. I got in the passenger seat of my dad's truck and he drove to a diner up the street. He led me to a table and sat across from me facing the door. I was about to ask him another question when a waitress came over to take our order.

"What can I get you gentlemen?" She asked winking at me.

I looked up at her and saw that she was pretty cute with her red hair tied in a bun and a cute shirt that was trying to cover up how big her breasts were. Normally I would be all over that and flirting with her, but my heart and mind wasn't in it today, "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, and a coke," I said.

The waitress nodded and wrote down my order and then turned to dad.

"I'll have the steak, fries, and a diet cola."

The waitress wrote down the order and nodded again and walked away clearly swaying her hips. Normally I would be glued to her ass, but not today.

"Dean, you alright, son?" Dad asked me with a worried expression on his face.

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Just exhausted that's all."

"You sure? I mean usually you are all over the waitresses."

"Yeah, I'm just not in the mood today."

"Well I know what will bring up your mood; we'll go to the bar across the street. Get you plastered."

I just shrugged halfheartedly.

* * *

After we left the bar I had to drive home because dad was so plastered. 'Celebratory drinks' he said. Whatever. When we got back to our small apartment, it took all the strength I had to drag my dad's ass into the house and into bed. After making sure my dad was tucked into bed, I headed toward my room, but stopped and gazed at the basement door. I stood there for about twenty minutes debating with myself. _Should I go and talk to him? What would dad say if he found out? What if the boy doesn't talk to me? I really shouldn't do this. I should just leave well enough alone and go to bed._ I headed toward my bedroom and stopped again right outside the door. _Fuck it._ I thought and headed toward the basement.

As I descended the stairs and turned on the light I saw the kid's head lift up and he started to shake. As I got closer I noticed he had hazel eyes and that Dad really did a number on him. But something seriously didn't sit right with me and I wanted to find out what it was. I noticed that he had a large gash on his neck. Before I could even think about it, I ran back upstairs and wet a washcloth with warm water. I headed back downstairs with the washcloth and peroxide. As I stepped into the devil's trap the kid whimpered and backed away.

"Easy, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna take care of that gash on your neck," I said dipping an end of the washcloth in the peroxide.

Poor kid looked so terrified but he let me clean his cuts. I tried to be as gentle as possible with him. I wanted to show him that I wasn't gonna hurt him. As soon as I was done cleaning the cuts I tossed the stuff outside the devil's trap and just sat there. We sat there staring at each other for about five minutes. I was hoping he would speak or something, but he never did he just put his head back down. So I decided to try and strike up a conversation.

"Hey, kid, you gotta name?" I asked.

The kid seemed to hesitate for a few minutes and then he put his head down. I wasn't going to quit.

"Are you really a demon? Cause it doesn't make sense how iron handcuffs, devil's traps and holy water worked on you but an exorcism and salt don't?"

Kid still didn't speak just stared at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. _Whoa, Dean, where'd that come from?_ _Really? Beautiful?_ I stared back at him hoping he'd say something. I wanted to hear his voice, but kid never spoke. After several minutes the boy put his head back down. I sighed and stood back up. I gave him one last glance as I headed back upstairs to bed.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**~SAM'S POV~**

I heard footsteps coming down the basement and I lifted my head as the light was turned on. I saw it was just the hunter's son, Dean. I was scared. I had no idea what he was gonna do to me. Before he even got halfway down the stairs he turned back around and ran back upstairs. _He must've forgotten his tools to torture me with._ When he came back I saw he had a bottle of something in his hands. I backed up as he stepped into the devil's trap.

"Easy, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna take care of that gash on your neck," he said.

I sat still as he cleaned my cuts. _What is he doing? Is he cleaning them so he can make more?_ I wondered. Once he was done, he put the things outside the trap and just sat staring at me. I wanted to say thank you, but I didn't. I just stared back into his beautiful green eyes. We stayed staring at each other for a long time, and I guess he was waiting for me to say something. He spoke first.

"Hey, kid, you gotta name?" he asked me.

I wanted to say yes and tell him my name but I wasn't sure if that was a good idea so I hesitated a bit. Apparently that didn't stop his questions.

"Are you really a demon? Cause it doesn't make sense how iron handcuffs, devil's traps and holy water worked on you but an exorcism and salt don't?"

I didn't answer. I figured it wouldn't be a good idea if I spoke. We continued to stare at each other. After a while he sighed and stood up. I watched as he gathered up the things he used to clean me up with and he headed back upstairs.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

The next morning I woke to dad banging on my door. "I'm up!" I yelled.

"Hurry up and get a move on, Dean. We have a hunt to take care and we're wasting daylight."

"Yes, sir," I said and pulled myself outta bed.

I grabbed my favorite pair of blue jeans and my black AC/DC t-shirt outta my duffel along with some clean underwear and headed toward the bathroom for a quick shower. Dad stopped me in the hallway.

"I'm gonna run out and get breakfast. When I come back you better be ready. Have everything packed and make sure that kid is inside the devil's trap in the backseat of the impala."

"What devil's trap?" I asked.

"The one that you failed to notice was there a long time ago," he said and grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

I sighed and went into the bathroom. After adjusting the water temperature to my liking, I stripped and got underneath the warm spray. As I soaped up my body, I let my mind wander. _What if dad was wrong? What if he's not the son of the Yellow Eyed Demon? What if this kid isn't a demon at all? What if he's something else?_ I shook my head and rinsed off and stepped out of the shower to dry off and get dressed. After leaving the bathroom, I headed toward my room and stuffed the rest of my belongings into the duffel bag and put it by the front door. I turned on the basement light as I descended the stairs. Kid looked up at me and I noticed that it looked like the kid hadn't slept at all. I rubbed out the devil's trap with my foot and gestured for him to step outta it.

"C'mon, we need to go."

He stepped out of the trap and I picked up the handcuffs that were on him yesterday. I gave him an apologetic look as I handcuffed him. I led him upstairs and after grabbing my duffel bag, I led him to the car. I unlocked the car and sat him in the backseat underneath the devil's trap. Just as I was putting my duffel in the trunk, I saw dad coming down the street. I noticed that he was walking and that his truck was nowhere in sight. He handed me a sandwich and a coffee.

"Dad, where's the truck?"

"I put it in storage for a while. We're gonna take the Impala and I'm driving," he said taking the keys outta my hand.

"No fucking way! This is my car now, and I drive."

"Not today buddy boy. Now get in."

I grumbled but got in the passenger seat. Once dad started the car I flipped on the radio. Dad looked at me and flipped it off.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ever hear the saying, Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole?"

"But, it's my fucking car!"

"Yeah, well, I'm driving and I say no music."

I grumbled. _Who the fuck does he think he is? It's my friggin' car, not his! He can't just boss me around in my own car._ "Where are we going?"I asked.

"Colorado. Bobby got wind of a vengeful spirit that needs hunting down. Should be easy."

 _Right, cause when in our line of work is anything ever easy?_ I folded my arms across my chest and sighed. _This day already sucks._

We made into Colorado by nightfall and dad pulled into the first motel he saw which of course had to be the shittiest looking one. The "can" on the vacancy sign was all burnt out so the sign just read "vacy". Even the doors on some of the rooms looked raggedy as shit. Dad parked the car and handed me one of his cards.

"Go check us in. I'll take care of the bags and the kid."

 _Whatever._ I took the card from him and walked up to the clerk's desk which looked like it was about to fall over any minute.

"I'd like to reserve a room," I said.

The man looked up, "King or two queens?"

"Two queens," I said and handed him my dad's card.

"Room twenty," He said handed me two keys.

I thanked him and left and headed back to dad. I handed him one of the keys, "Room twenty."

Dad nodded and handed me my duffel bag and grabbed the boy roughly by the arm. The boy whimpered a little but other than that he didn't make a sound. I followed behind dad as we entered the room and groaned. The room was just as bad on the inside as it was on the outside. The walls were covered in brown wallpaper that was peeling in so many places; the beds didn't look one ounce of comfortable, and the television didn't even look like it had cable. I noticed the small bathroom and just prayed that it had hot water. I went into the bathroom and I almost puked up my breakfast. The walls were painted some sort of puke yellow color, the bathtub was dirty beyond belief, and there was a small window that was so filthy you couldn't see anything outta it. _Nice going dad, pick the worst motel in the world._ After using the toilet and washing my hands, I exited the bathroom to find the boy sitting in the corner of the room in a devil's trap.

"Alright, I'm heading out to see what's going on with this vengeful spirit."

"You want some help?"

"Nah, you stay here and watch him."

 _Watch him? What am I a babysitter?_ I just groaned and flopped onto one of the lumpy beds as dad headed out the door. I placed my hands behind my head and stared at the water stained ceiling. There was something about that kid that grabbed my interest and I didn't know what it was. I found myself staring at him and he stared right back at me. I cleared my throat.

"So, um, do you talk? I mean I'm not asking for much, I just wanna know your name."

I saw the kid hesitating again and I wondered why he was afraid to tell me his name. "Look, kid, I ain't gonna hurt'cha."

"Pee," the kid said.

"What? You're name's pee?"

The boy shook his head, "Gotta pee."

 _Oh._ I hesitated. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or what, but by the way he was shaking, I kinda figured it wasn't. I walked over to him and rubbed out the part of the devil's trap so he could step outta it.

"I'm giving you ten minutes. After that, I'm coming in. I swear this better not be a trick."

The kid shook his head and made a beeline for the bathroom. I chuckled. It was cute, a demon child having to use the bathroom. Couple minuites later I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. Suddenly I heard a thump. I opened the bathroom door just in time to see the last of the boy fly out the window. _Fuck!_ I ran out the bathroom and opened the front door and ran around the corner and grabbed the boy by the arm.

"Thought you'd try and escape? Bad idea, bitch," I growled and shoved him back into the motel room.

The kid whimpered but I didn't care. I was pissed. I tossed the kid on the floor back inside the devil's trap. I rummaged through my dad's duffel not exactly sure what I was looking for but then I came across a pair of handcuffs. _Perfect!_ I grabbed the kid from the devil's trap and sat him between the beds and handcuffed both his hands to the leg of one of the beds.

"You just made a huge mistake," I said.

* * *

Dad came back later that evening and made no mention to the fact that the kid was handcuffed to the leg of the bed. He sent me on a food run. I eagerly grabbed my keys and got the hell outta that room. That kid was driving me fucking crazy. I drove to the diner up the street and ordered some take out. Once I got the food, I headed back to the motel. The sight I saw when I got back kinda shocked me. Dad had the boy tied to a chair and he was screaming questions at him and cutting him. Kid had cuts all down his arms and on his neck. The sight made me flinch.

"Well, I guess we're gonna do this the hard way, kid," dad said and looked at me, "hand me that bucket of holy water."

 _Bucket of holy water? Is he trying to kill the kid? Oh, man!_ "Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Dad glared at me. He hates when I question his orders, I know he does. "Dean, did you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"So then hand me that bucket. Maybe this way we'll get some answers."

I sighed and picked up the bucket and handed it to him. He gagged the boy and then dumped the whole bucket of holy water over the kid. Even though the kid was gagged, it was loud enough for me to flinch. I felt bad. I really did. Demon or no demon no one deserves that. Dad removed the gag.

"Are you gonna tell us where daddy is, now?"

I had never seen my dad like this. He was so hell-bent on revenge that he was willing to perform butt loads of torture to whoever stood in his way. I have never seen dad torture a creature. Usually, he just kills them. Dad dropped the bucket and grabbed the keys to the impala and walked out of the room. I stood rooted to my spot staring at the kid. He just stared back without a word. I don't know what made me do it, but I walked over to him and untied him. I pulled him out of the seat and sat him on the floor in the devil's trap. I walked into the bathroom and got a towel and handed it to him. I went over to my dad's duffel and rummaged through it 'til I found the first aid kit. I walked over and sat down in front of the boy. I took the towel from him and dipped an end of it in the antiseptic and began cleaning his cuts again. He just stared at me with his beautiful hazel eyes that were so filled with fear and pain. I don't know what it was, but I wanted to kiss him and make him better. I restrained myself from doing that and just focused on the task of cleaning him up. When I was done, I put everything away and laid down on the bed.

"Thanks. And my name is Sam."

I sat up and looked at him, "You're welcome…Sam."

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day dad was gone by the time I woke up. I noticed Sam sitting in the devil's trap looking very tired. He looked up as I approached and I saw that he had bags under his eyes and they looked a bit red.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked him.

Sam seemed to hesitate like he was afraid to answer me. I sighed and shook my head.

"You don't have to be afraid to talk to me, Sam. I'm not gonna hurt you. I ain't looking to know your whole life story either. I'm just trying to make conversation."

Sam put his head down for a minute and then said, "No. I don't sleep."

I sat down on the floor in front of him, "Oh. Can't or don't."

"Can't."

"Oh."

We sat staring at each other for a few minutes and I became mesmerized by his eyes. _What the fuck? Dean, quit it, you like girls. Dean likes girls._ It was true, I did like girls, but there was something about Sam that made me wanna just kiss him. _Dammit, Dean. Stop this way of thinking, now._ I stood up and walked away from him. I needed to get some air. This kid was getting under my skin and I didn't know why. I walked outside the motel room for a minute. _What is it about this kid that makes me feel this way? I'm not gay, am I? Maybe it's him. Maybe he's doing something to me to make me feel this way._ The more I thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded.

"Dean, what are you doing outside?" Dad asked pulling into the parking lot.

"Just needed some air."

Dad nodded and got out the car and we entered the room together. When Sammy, _Sammy? C'mon Dean, seriously,_ saw dad he flinched and backed up toward the wall. Honestly though, I didn't blame him. Every time dad got anywhere near the kid he tortured him.

"So we done with this rat hole, yet?" I asked.

Dad smirked, "No, not yet. Listen, see if you can use that laptop and see if you can find where Paulina Carter was buried while I take a nap."

"Yes, sir."

Dad laid down on one of the beds and I sat at the table and booted up the laptop. I sneaked a glance at my dad and wondered if I had a chance to check out Busty Asian Beauties dot com before he woke up. I quickly searched for the information that my dad had asked me for. Luckily it wasn't too hard and I glanced at Dad still passed out on the bed and was about to go to the website but then I remembered Sam. I felt kinda awkward checking out a porn site with this kid in the room.

"Dean?"

I turned in my chair just as dad was sitting up on the bed, "Yes, sir?"

"You find where that girl was buried?"

"Yes, sir. She's buried in Keokuk National Cemetery."

Dad nodded and headed toward the bathroom. I glanced at Sam and he was staring intently back at me. _Whoa, creepy much? Won't this kid ever sleep?_ Dad came out the bathroom and took the piece of paper with the address on it.

"Okay. I'm gonna take care of this spirit and then we can probably head out in the morning."

I nodded. Dad grabbed his jacket and the keys to the impala and headed out the door. Once I heard my dad drive away I turned to Sam. "Quit staring at me like that, kid. It's creepy."

I saw Sam put his head down. I sighed. I felt bad for this kid, I mean really bad. I walked over to the devil's trap and rubbed out a portion with my toe. Sam looked at me questioningly.

"C'mon, I bet you're getting cramped from sitting in that one position."

Sam stood up but hesitated before stepping out of it. I sighed again.

"Look, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear. Just don't try anything and we'll be fine."

Sam nodded and cautiously stepped out of the devil's trap like he was expecting to get burned or something. I waved my arm.

"Walk around, kid. Trust me, its okay."

Sam walked around a bit and I bet he was happy to stretch his legs. I sat on my bed and curled one leg underneath me as I watched him. He looked like a happy four year old.

"Sam, can I ask, why don't you just tell my dad where your father is? I mean it'll save you a lot of trouble."

"Don't know."

"Don't know, what?"

"Where he is," Sam said sitting back down on the floor.

"What do you mean?"

I saw him hesitate again. I was getting sick of his hesitating and just wished he'd talk to me.

"Sam, look, no matter what you say, I won't hurt you?"

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me? Why are you even talking to me?" He asked suddenly.

I shrugged, "Because you don't seem evil, like dad said you were. I mean, you're just a kid for Chrissakes."

Sam put his head down and mumbled, "You don't know me."

"No, but I can tell you're not evil. I mean, I am not even really sure the Yellow Eyed Demon is your father. You don't have yellow eyes."

Sam kept his eyes down for a few seconds then lifted his head and I gasped. His eyes were like bright yellow.

"Like I said, you don't know me. You shouldn't be nice to me."

I saw his eyes shift back to hazel and I was confused. _What on earth was that about? Okay maybe he is the demon's son. Why don't I wanna hurt him though? If he's a demon, I should feel the need to exorcise it or something but I don't. God, what's wrong with me?"_

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning when I woke dad was gone again. I figured maybe he just went for breakfast. I turned to Sam and found him staring at me.

"Dude, why do keep staring at me like that? It's fucking creepy. Do you need the bathroom or something?"

He shook his head. I went to the bathroom and took care of business. When I came out dad still wasn't back yet and Sam was still staring at me.

"Dude, seriously, you need to cut it out. I mean I know I'm pretty and all, but this is just friggin' creepy."

Dad soon came back with breakfast. "So dad, we gettin' outta here, yet?"

Dad shook his head, "Sorry Dean, but it looks like this salt, and burn gig is a lot harder than I expected.

I sighed, _told ya._ I needed to get outta here. I asked dad if I could go into town for an hour. He nodded and handed me the keys to my car. I drove out until I found a bar. I know it was a little too early for me to be drinking but I needed something to help me clear my head. I parked the car and went inside and sat on one of the stools.

"Hey there, handsome, what can I get'cha?"

I looked at the bartender. She was very pretty looking with her long black hair braided behind her. She was leaning over the bar table which allowed for her breasts to show. I licked my lips and waited for that urge to wanna fuck her crazy came. It never did.

"Uh, I'll just have whatever you have on tap," I said.

She nodded and lifted up from the table. I tried thinking about having her underneath me all slick with sweat, I tried to imagine myself inside her, and hearing her moans, but nothing worked. I wasn't getting worked up. She placed the beer in front of me and turned to help someone else. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I shook my head, finished my beer and after putting some money on the table I hightailed it outta there. I mean what was the sense of going to a bar if you're not gonna pick up women and get laid? By the time I made it back to the motel dad was waiting for me to hand over the keys which I did and laid down on the lumpy ass mattress.

"I'll be back some time tonight."

I just nodded. _What the hell is wrong with me? Maybe it was just because it was early. That's all it is. It isn't 'cause I'm gay. Dean Winchester doesn't do gay._

"Dean?"

I looked up and saw Sam looking at me, "What?"

"I have to use the bathroom."

I sighed and sat up, "This better not be a trick, kid."

He shook his head, "No."

I groaned and stood up and walked over to the devil's trap. I used my toe to rub out a corner and he rushed to the bathroom. I sat back down on the bed. Soon I heard the toilet flush and the sink being turned on. There really was something about this kid that I couldn't put my finger on. _Why is it that he uses the bathroom like a normal human but not only does he have yellow eyes, but devil traps and holy water work on him like he's a demon?_ Soon the door opened and Sam walked out. He started to head back into the devil's trap but I stopped him.

"Take a break, kid. Stretch your legs or something. I know you're getting tired of being in that thing."

"Why are you being nice to me?"

I shrugged, "Just am, and if I were you kid, I'd take the offer."

He shrugged and I saw him walk around the room a bit. I couldn't help but stare at his face. He sat down at the table and looked at me. He gave me a small smile that showed he had dimples and that went straight to my cock. I groaned. _Not cool, Dean. Just get a grip over yourself. He is not cute. He is the son of the demon you are trying to hunt down._

"I won't hurt you."

I looked up, "What?"

"I won't hurt you. Just because I am Azazel's son doesn't mean I will hurt you."

"Who's Azazel and what the hell are you talking about?"

"Azazel is my father. You call him the Yellow Eyed Demon."

"So if you're his son, how do I know you won't hurt me?"

"Have I hurt you so far? I have never hurt innocent people. You think because I am his son that I will hurt you or something."

"Wait, you can read my mind?"

Sam chuckled, "No, but I can tell what you're thinking just by your expressions."

"Yeah, whatever genius. So, since we're talking tell me something. How come you don't know where your father is and why don't you hurt people?"

Sam hesitated again and I sighed.

"So what we talk when you feel like it, and when I ask you something you clam up? Regardless of what you might think, I won't hurt you."

Sam sighed, "I know you won't hurt me. You can't."

"Oh really? You think because you're a demon you're so damned tough?"

"I am not a demon…well not totally."

I stopped what I was gonna say and just stared at him. _What?_ Just as I was about to ask I heard the rumble of the impala. I grabbed Sam and threw him into the devil's trap and made sure to fix it. I was just finishing as dad walked in the door.

"Hey, dad. Thought you said you'd be gone much later."

"Well, I finally got rid of that spirit and I got a call from Caleb. He said that he heard of some sightings of the Yellow Eyed demon. So pack up and let's go."

I grabbed my duffel and sneaked a glance at Sam and saw that he looked panicked. _What's his problem?_

* * *

I pulled into a motel in Palo Alto several days later. I was so tired even with the constant driver changes and for some reason I felt like I wanted to talk to Sam. Watching him from the rearview mirror he seemed to get more and more panicky as we got closer to Palo Alto. I wanted to know what was up with him. _Yeah, right, Dean, like he'll tell you. You two will hold hands and he'll cry and tell you all his problems. Not gonna happen._ I parked the car and dad got out to handle booking a room and I was left to get the bags and Sam.

"Room twelve," Dad said coming back and handing me a key. I nodded, "Why don't you head to that diner we passed and get us some food? I bet you're starving."

"Sure," I said climbed back behind the wheel. I drove to the diner fearing that when I came back Sam would be all beat up again. I needed to do something about that. _Why? It ain't your problem._ I realized that it pained me to see him beat up. _Maybe I can talk to dad about it or something._ I shook my head, _yeah right, like that'll happen._ I sighed as I entered the diner and ordered my food. After paying for the food I headed back toward the motel. I parked the car and headed toward the room when I heard Sam's screams and my dad's yelling.

"Dad, cut it out," I said as I opened the door and put the bag of food on the table. "You're gonna get us kicked outta here."

Damn, my dad really fucked Sam up in that short span of time I was gone. He was soaked to the bone in what I can only guess was holy water. His arms had several cuts, his left cheek was bruised, and he even had a split lip. I guessed that was because he was biting on his lip so hard.

"Where is he? I know he's here and I know you know where so tell me!" Dad screamed.

"Dad! Stop."

"Dean, back off."

"Dad, what do you think'll happen if the Yellow Eyed demon found out you murdered his son? And besides, if you kill the kid, how will you be able to track the demon?"

Dad sighed and dropped the knife he was holding, "You're right. If I killed him, I'd never have the chance of finding the demon. I'm going to meet with Caleb," he said putting on his jacket.

Once he left I sighed and looked at Sam, "You okay?"

"I'll live."

I walked to the bathroom and wet a washcloth with warm water and came out the bathroom and rummaged through the first aid kit for the antiseptic. I walked over to the chair where Sam was tied up and started cleaning him up.

"This'll sting a bit," I said as I dabbed antiseptic on his arms.

"Why are you helping me? Why are you being so kind to me?"

"Shh, don't talk, you have a split lip," I said placing the washcloth over his lip. After a few seconds I removed the washcloth and looked at him. Despite the bruise on his cheek he looked downright sexy. We stared at each other for a few minutes and then despite myself and my conscious telling me how wrong it was, I leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. I leaned back and blushed. _Really, Dean, you're blushing? You are such a friggin' girl._

"I, uh...don't know what came over me."

Sam just smirked, "Half demon," he said.

I looked at him confused, "What?"

"I am half human half demon."

"Are you friggin' kiddin' me? Is this some sort of joke?"

Sam shook his head, "No joke. The demon that you're father is searching for is my real father. My mother was human."

I sat back, "How the fuck does that work?"

"According to what I have been told, Azazel, or the Yellow Eyed demon as you call him, met my mom and they fell in love or so she thought. He then impregnated her and two years after they met, I was born. Azazel, by that time had returned to Hell. When I was five years old he came back and killed my mother and took me with him. He said that I was to learn the _beauties_ of being a demon. Between him and other of his friends I learned about what I was and what I could do and they helped me perfect my skills. When I turned ten, I wanted to be done with it. I just wanted to be normal. My father came to me on my tenth birthday and told me that I was old enough to kill and he was gonna let me do my first solo kill. It made me sick. I ran away that night and have been on the run ever since."

"Wow, so, uh, why hasn't he found you?"

"Because I've been keeping myself hidden from him. I have the ability to cloak myself from people. That's how your father found me. I was trying to save this family and he saw me and thought I was trying to kill them."

I put my fist to my cheek, "Hmm. So, you've never killed anyone?"

Sam shook his head, "No. And just to tell you, I don't know where my father is. If he's here it will be very hard for me to keep myself cloaked from him."

I stood up and untied Sam from the chair and sat him down at the table. I went to the window to double check that dad wasn't coming back. I went back to the table and unwrapped the food that I had brought. I split my dish and half and gave some to him.

"Eat. You haven't eaten at all and I suspect that you're getting hungry."

"I have answered your questions, now answer mine. Why are you helping me?"

I shrugged, "I dunno. It's…you never seemed evil to me."

"You're not like most hunters are you?"

"Guess not. It's just that all my life I have been told that anything supernatural is evil and you need to kill it, especially when it comes to demons, but since I met you…I dunno, its…you just don't seem evil is all." _Chick-flick anyone?_

"I see. Well, thank you," Sam said picking up the cheeseburger.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short and the sex scene ain't all that great but hey, its just the beginning.

Apparently dad missed his chance with the Yellow Eyed Demon so we had to pack up and move town. I didn't mind it because we still had Sam with us. Sam was becoming more and more relaxed with me when we were alone. And I found myself wanting to kiss him. I found myself dreaming of him every time I was sleep and jerking off to him every morning in the shower. Three days and two motels later I was getting frustrated with just using my hand. I wanted to fuck this boy so bad, but wasn't sure if that was a good idea.

"Dean?" Dad called pulling me outta my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

He handed me a list, "Can you pick up these things from the store, since we've finally been able to rent out a small house."

Dad pulled the impala up to a building. _House? Shack is more like it._ I heard Sam giggle in the back and I turned to him. He just looked at me and giggled again softly. _What's so damn funny?_ Dad and I exited the car and I got behind the wheel. Dad took Sam and our duffel bags inside and I headed toward the grocery store. I couldn't believe dad wanted me to do the shopping. It took me about a half an hour just to find the damn store. As I was going through each of the aisles I thought about Sam and what dad might be doing to him. _I gotta get that kid outta there._ Took me about another half an hour to get everything on dad's list and pay for it. I got to the house and unloaded the car bringing the bags into the house. As I was bringing in the bags I noticed the house was quiet. There were no muffled screams from Sam, nothing. After putting away everything I walked around the house and found dad on the couch sleep but I didn't see Sam anywhere.

I walked back into the kitchen to retrieve one of the beers from the fridge that I bought and that's when I noticed the door that probably, most likely led to a basement. I opened the door and turned on the light as I descended down the stairs and sure enough, there was Sam. He was sitting in a devil's trap in the middle of the floor. He looked up as I stepped off the last step and gave me a small smile. That smile went straight to my cock. I walked up to him.

"Hey."

He smiled again, "Hi."

"You okay?" I asked inspecting his body and finding no new cuts or bruises.

He nodded and stared at me with an expectant look like he was waiting for me to say something. My mind was telling me how wrong it was to be thinking what I was thinking, but my cock was telling me something different. _Fuck it!_ I said and stepped into the devil's trap. I wrapped my hand around the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine. Damn, he had soft lips. I moaned just from the softness. I continued to tease his lips until Sam sighed and parted them and I thrust my tongue inside. I explored his mouth hungrily like I was a starving man and he kissed me back just as hungrily. He moaned inside my mouth and again that sound made my cock stir. We parted when the need for air became too much. I rested my forehead against his and panted.

"God, I want you so bad."

Sam made a whining sound, "I wantchu too, Dean, but we can't."

"Why not?"

Sam didn't answer and so I took a guess, "Because of what you are?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Sam, I don't care. I just gotta have you."

I lifted his shirt off his head and that's when I noticed how really skinny he was. Even though I've been feeding him when dad's not around, it wasn't enough. He noticed me staring and blushed.

"I know, skinny right?"

I nodded and dropped his shirt on the ground right outside the devil's trap and eased him down on the ground. I straddled his waist and kissed him again while playing with his nipples.

"Mm-uh," he moaned when I pinched a nipple.

I shifted my body to the side and continued to abuse his mouth as I let my hand travel down his chest all the way down to his pants. I rubbed my hand against his clothed cock and he arched his back.

"Please," he whimpered.

"Shh, my dad's sleep upstairs," I said as I removed his pants and gazed hungrily at his cock.

I bent my head and licked at the pre-come that was oozing out of the slit. I then took just the head into my mouth and suckled gently but firmly.

"God," Sam said bucking his hips and unconsciously thrusting into my mouth.

I gagged and pulled off for a minute and put three fingers into my mouth to coat them with saliva. After getting them nice and wet I removed my fingers and went back to sucking on his cock but shifted so I could reach his entrance. I gently pushed my finger inside and was met by resistance. Sam cried out in pain. I pulled off his cock and kissed him to shush him. Something in me clicked. I stopped kissing him and looked at him.

"This is your first time, isn't it?"

Sam nodded and I sighed.

"I'll be gentle but you gotta relax kiddo."

He nodded again and I went back to kissing him as I continued to push my finger inside. I wish we had lube but beggars can't be choosers. Soon I was in and I began to stroke him gently letting him get used to my finger inside he ass. I stroked him a few times and then added a second finger and I felt him began to tense up and moan at the pain.

"Relax, Sammy. It'll be better if you do."

He nodded and I felt his body relax. As I began to scissor him I ran the tips of my fingers over his prostate and he arched his back and moaned.

"More," he whimpered so I added a third finger.

I used my three fingers to stroke and stretch him hitting his prostate each time. When he started humping my fingers I took that as a sign that he was ready. I gently removed my fingers earning a whine from Sam. I used my spit to slick up my cock and lifted his legs and bent them back towards his chest so I could have easier access to his ass. I lined up my cock and gently pushed inside. Sam whimpered from the pain, I could guess so I stopped and let him adjust for a minute before continuing to push inside. We kept that up until I was fully sheathed inside him. I kept still and waited for his body to adjust.

"Move, please."

I did. I withdrew just a little and slowly pushed back inside. I kept up with that slow rhythm so Sam could get used to the feel of my cock. Soon Sam was rocking back against my hips.

"Faster, Dean. Please go faster."

So I did. I picked up the pace as I continued to thrust inside. I didn't go as fast as I would've liked but it seemed to satisfy Sam. I soon felt the pressure building within me and I knew I was close to coming. I grabbed Sam's cock and jerked it a few times before he came shooting all over my hand and his chest. It wasn't soon after that that I came panting Sam's name. I gently pulled outta him and laid on my back next to him in the devil's trap.

"Dean?" Dad called from upstairs.

 _Shit!_ I threw Sam his clothes and I rushed to put on mine, "Yeah, dad?"

"Where are you?"

"In the basement. I'll be right up."

I finished getting dressed and turned to Sam who was also dressed and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I then turned around and headed upstairs.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

It was several hours later after dad decided to try another torture session with Sam that I lay in bed thinking. I wanted to get Sam outta here but I didn't know how. I lay waiting 'til dad fell asleep. I decided that I didn't care how I got him out, but I was gonna let him go. I glanced at my cell phone which read ten thirty. I got out of bed and tiptoed downstairs to the basement. I found Sam sitting there staring at his hands. I walked up to him and kissed him passionately. He moaned and opened his mouth. I stuck my tongue in his mouth and teased the recesses of his mouth. We parted when the need to breathe became too much. I rested my forehead against his and panted.

"I'm gonna get you outta here."

Sam looked at me confused and I nodded.

"I want to escape. I can't continue to stand by and watch my dad torture you."

"But what about your dad?" Sam whispered.

"Don't worry about him. I'll deal with him."

Sam whined, "But I won't see you again."

"Don't worry about me. I'll feel better knowing that you're safe from both my dad and your dad."

I scratched out the devil's trap and guided him up the stairs and we tiptoed to the front door. I slowly opened the door so as to not make noise and pushed Sam out the door. Sam turned back and kissed me on the lips. He looked so sad.

"Don't worry, just stay safe," I whispered.

Sam nodded and walked out. I sighed and shut the door. I had no idea what I was gonna tell my dad. I just shook my head and headed to bed.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I stood on the porch for a minute after Dean closed the door. I was happy to be free but I was also sad to leave Dean. Tears fell down my cheeks as I walked away from the house. I had nowhere to go but I knew that I needed to leave for fear that Dean's dad and my father would find me. As I continued my journey, it started to rain. I didn't know exactly where I was going all I knew was that I was hungry, and I was getting wet and beginning to get cold.

"Hey, kid, you lost?"

I looked up to find a young man staring at me. I kept my mouth shut. I didn't know if this guy was a hunter or just trying to be nice.

"You look like you need a place to sleep. Why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks," I said quietly.

The man chuckled, "Don't worry, kid, I ain't gonna hurt you. But you need to get outta this rain. I promise that when the rain stops I'll let you leave, but please. My wife would kill me if she knew I found a young boy out in the rain and didn't help him."

I hesitated for a minute, but it did sound nice. I nodded. The man nodded back and guided me to his car. He guided me to sit in the passenger seat and he got behind the wheel.

"My name is Gordon. You gotta name, kid?"

I hesitated like I did whenever Dean had asked me my name. I didn't answer and the man sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove for a long time until we came to what appeared to be a small house. It looked very nice. It was white and blue on the outside. The man-Gordon- turned to me and nodded and told me to get out the car. As we walked up the steps he gave me a small smile.

"My wife, Freddy, is gonna love you. She's a bit bubbly so don't freak out when she hugs you," he said as he unlocked the door.

I nodded and he opened the door and pushed me inside.

"Freddy? You home?"

"In the kitchen, Gordy!" she yelled back.

"Follow me," he said and I followed him to the kitchen.

"Hey honey," he said kissing a woman on the cheek who I presumed was Freddy when we got to the kitchen.

Freddy looked at me, "Who's this, Gordy?"

"A kid I met on the street. I think he's a stray. Wouldn't tell me his name though."

Freddy rushed up to me with a huge smile on her face and hugged the life outta me. I swear I couldn't breathe.

"Oh my goodness, such a cute looking boy. And so skinny too. When's the last time you ate, young man?"

I thought about the last time I ate. It was actually two days ago. Dean's father was out and Dean had given me half of his breakfast burrito. God, I missed Dean already. The woman just gave me a small smile.

"Aww, someone's a little shy, huh? Well don't worry. Freddy, here will fatten you up."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

"Dean!"

I crawled outta bed, "Yes, sir?"

"Where's the boy?"

"Huh?"

Dad grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and shook me, "Don't play dumb with me, Dean. Where is the Yellow Eyed Demon's son?"

"Oh. He escaped."

"What! And you just let him?"

"Well, no, I didn't just let him. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out and when I woke up, he was gone," I lied.

I held my breath and hoped dad would take the bait. Dad eventually nodded.

"Maybe it was for the best. He was useless anyway. Alright, pack up; we have a hunt waiting for us in Wisconsin."

I nodded and headed back to my room. I breathed a sigh of relief that dad believed me. As I threw all my stuff into the duffel bag I began to think about Sam and wonder about him. I really hoped he was okay. I finished packing my duffel and headed out to the car.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes, sir," I said and slid in the passenger seat.

Dad nodded and got behind the wheel and pulled out of the motel parking lot. I really didn't want to go to Wisconsin. I wanted to be with Sam. I wanted to know that he was okay, but I had no way of doing that. It had only been a few hours and I missed him tremendously.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Gordon (Not Gordon Walker from the show!) and Freddy? Are they hunters or just regular people? Hmm...
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter we're gonna be skipping ahead several months.


	7. Chapter 7

**~5 MONTHS LATER~**

I was surprised that dad trusted me enough to deal with a hunt alone. True it was an easy salt and burn, but for my dad to allow me to do this alone either meant one of two things: Either he was finally trusting me as a hunter, or he was close on the heels of the Yellow Eyed Demon and didn't want me to get involved. It didn't matter to me; I was just excited to be on the road alone with my baby. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of my cell ringing. I blindly reached into my pocket and pulled it out. After looking at the caller id, I answered.

"Hey, dad."

" _Where are you Dean?"_

"I'm about three hours away from Minnesota."

" _Right. And remember if you get into a tight spot call either me or Pastor Jim."_

I groaned, "Dad, I'm nineteen, I'll be fine."

" _Dean…"_

"Alright," I said just as I saw something that made me gasp and slam on the breaks.

" _Dean? You alright, son? What happened?"_

"Uh…nothing, look I gotta go. If I get in trouble I'll call, okay? Bye. I said hanging up the phone.

I stared hard as the car in front of me turned into the gas station. They had a boy in the backseat that looked a lot like Sam. "Sam?" I whispered to myself as I turned into the gas station also. I needed to get gas and something to snack on cause I was hungry, but more importantly I wanted to see if that boy was Sam. _God, Sam. I miss you._ I parked my car by a pump and put some gas in the tank then I headed into the little mini mart and walked out with a bag full of goodies. I cautiously walked past the car that was empty except for the boy. I gasped.

"Sammy?"

He turned and looked at me, "Dean?"

"Oh my gosh. Sammy, are you alright? What are you doing here?" I asked noting how horrible he looked. He looked worse than when dad kept him hostage.

Sam just shrugged. I shook my head. This wasn't gonna do.

"C'mon, Sam, let's get you outta here."

He climbed out of the car, "Kay."

I guided him to the impala and positioned him in the passenger seat and got behind the wheel. I gunned the engine and hightailed it out of the gas station. I glanced at Sam who seemed so small.

"Sam, who were you with?"

"Some hunters."

"Hunters? Aw, crap. What did they do to you?"

"Not much. Not more than what you're dad did. Except…"

"Except what?"

Sam remained silent. I feared what I was gonna hear.

"Sammy?"

"If I didn't do what they asked…they tortured me. A lot."

"Sam, did they touch you, sexually?"

Sam looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head no. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"They just did a lot of physical and mind torture."

"Damn."

I remembered my bag of snacks and handed it to Sam, "Eat something."

He nodded and took a can of soda and a beef jerky out of the bag, "Where are we heading?"

"Minnesota. My dad sent me on a hunt here."

Sam just nodded and continued to chomp down on the beef jerky. I focused on the road and let my thoughts drift. I didn't feel like Sam was telling me the truth about the sexual torture. I glanced at him and noticed that he had fallen asleep. I also noticed that he was in the same clothes I had seen him in five months ago. Kid was gonna need some clothes.

Four hours later I finally crossed the state line into Minnesota. I contemplated getting a motel room or crashing at Pastor Jim's. I decided on the former. I didn't know how Pastor would react to Sam. I pulled into the first motel I saw.

"Sam," I called shaking him. He bolted awake. "Easy, tiger. We're at a motel."

He nodded and followed me out of the car. We had just gotten to the clerk's desk when my phone rang again and I sighed.

"Hey, Dad."

" _Where are you?"_

"I just got into Minnesota. I just pulled into a motel. You know, dad, this ain't gonna work if you keep calling me every twenty minutes."

" _You're right. Why aren't you staying with Jim?"_

"Too tired to drive there. I'll call him tomorrow. Gotta go dad."

I hung up the phone and turned to the clerk and reserved a room for two.

"King or two queens?"

"Two queens, please."

The clerk nodded and handed me two keys and I handed him one of my fake cards to pay for it. Afterward I guided Sam to the room. I opened the door and he sat on one of the beds as I dropped my bag and pulled out the salt. After I laid out the salt lines I sat on the other bed across from Sam.

"You okay?"

Sam nodded, "Mhm, just tired."

"Kay. Listen, I have to work on this hunt tomorrow so you can either stay here or come with me."

"C-can I come with you? Please?"

I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "Of course. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Sam immediately laid back on the bed and fell asleep. _What did those fuckers do to you Sammy?_ He was very skinny which probably meant he hadn't had food in like forever. He seemed so terrified just in the way he asked to come with me. I got under the covers of my bed and closed my eyes.

The sound of my cell ringing woke me up the next morning. I blindly reached for my jeans and pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

" _Dean?"_

"Hey, Pastor Jim."

" _Are you in Minnesota yet?"_

"Yeah, got in last night. You wanna meet for breakfast and fill me in?"

" _That would be great. What motel are you at?"_

I told him the name and he gave me directions to a diner that wasn't too far from here. I thanked him and hung up and sat up realizing that Sam was sitting up on the bed watching me.

"Hey, Sammy."

He glanced at me then looked down. _What the hell?_ I walked over and sat down next to him, "You okay?"

He refused to answer me. He kept his head down and refused to look at me. _What the fuck did those hunters do to you?_ "Sam? Talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

He didn't answer and I sighed. I walked over to my duffel and grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and handed them to him, "Why don't you take a shower. You can use my clothes for now and then we'll get you some of your own clothes."

"No!" he screamed. I flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"No shower."

"Look, you need to take a shower if you're gonna come with me. Otherwise you can just stay here."

Sam shook his head with fear in his eyes, "No, wanna come, but no shower."

"What, why?"

"It'll hurt."

I looked at him confused. I went to pat his back and he flinched and moved away from me. Now I was even more confused. I gently pulled up the back of his shirt and gasped when I saw the bright red marks on his back.

"What the fuck? Did those hunters do that to you?"

Sam looked at me with tears in his eyes and nodded. I was furious I wanted to knock someone's lights out. I pulled Sam to a standing position taking the clothes from him and guided him to the bathroom.

"C'mon, we gotta clean them so they continue to get infected and then I think I got something to put on them. But we gotta get them and you clean."

"Don't wanna," he whined as we walked into the bathroom together. I turned the knobs on the shower feeling the water so that it was warm. After I turned to Sam and began to gently remove his shirt.

"Don't worry, baby, it'll feel good. I promise."

Sam looked at me with surprise. "What?" I asked as I pulled down his pants.

"Y-you called me baby."

"I chuckled, "Yeah, I know. You want me to call you sweetheart?"

Sam shook his head, "Ju-just…like it."

"Yeah?" I asked kissing him on the lips.

He moaned and opened his mouth and I thrust my tongue in between them and explored his mouth. He needed to brush his teeth but I didn't care it felt so good to be kissing him again. I didn't want to stop but then I remembered that I had the shower running and Pastor Jim was waiting for us. I gently removed my mouth from his and he whined the noise going straight to my cock. I stripped myself and stepped in the shower and held out my hand for Sam to take. He took it and stepped cautiously inside. I positioned him so the water wasn't beating so hard on his back. He hissed when the water made contact with the back.

"You okay?"

He moaned but nodded. I poured some shower gel onto my hands and gently began to soap up his body. The moans he was making were being sent straight to my cock. I let my right hand ease down his body and stopped when I reached his cock where I found he was incredibly hard. I wrapped my hand around the base and began pumping him. He started to slump and I let him lean on me as I pumped his cock hard and fast. His breathing became faster as I felt him reaching his climax.

"Deaan!" he screamed as he came rattling the showerhead. I pumped the last remnants from him letting the shower wash his come down the drain.

"Good, baby?" I asked.

He nodded as he slumped against my chest. I felt him reach for my cock. I grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to do that, Sammy."

"Wanna," he said as he gripped my cock and starting pumping.

I had to put both hands on the wall to keep from falling over. It felt so damn good. It wasn't long before I felt my climax building.

"Gonna come, baby."

I felt Sam speed up his movements and then I came screaming his name.

"Fuck, that was good," I said. Sam smiled and nodded.

We finished washing off and then we got out and got dressed. After making sure everything was intact, I grabbed my jacket and keys and we headed to the car and headed toward the diner where we was supposed to meet Pastor Jim.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

We met Pastor Jim at the diner he suggested. I knew he was gonna be pissed that not only was I late, but I didn't inform him that I was bringing someone else. When I pulled my baby into the parking lot, I could see Pastor Jim sitting at a table drinking coffee. I turned to Sam.

"C'mon, Sammy let's go get something to eat, kay?"

Sam nodded and got out of the car keeping his head down. I sighed; it was gonna be a while before I could get him to break that habit. We walked in and headed straight for Pastor Jim's table. He greeted us with a smile.

"Morning, Dean. Who's this?" he asked as we sat across him.

"Hey, Pastor Jim. This is Sam. He's a friend."

"I see."

Just then a waitress came up and gave us one of those fake smiles the waitresses put on when they're tired.

"What can I get you gentlemen?"

"I'll have scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast," Pastor Jim replied.

"I'll have an omelet, toast, bacon, and sausages," I said.

The waitress looked up after writing that down and looked at Sam. Sam said nothing just looking at his hands. I nudged him.

"Sammy, you want something to eat?"

He looked fearful and shook his head. I sighed, "Sammy, you gotta eat. How 'bout some pancakes?"

Sam shrugged and I turned to the waitress, "Can he just have some scrambled eggs and pancakes?"

"Sure," she said writing it down and walked away.

"So care to fill us in on what's been going on here?" I asked Pastor Jim.

"Well I am not entirely sure. All I know is that every Friday for the past week anyone who goes in the abandoned theater dies at exactly five twenty on the dot," Pastor Jim said as the waitress came back with our food.

I nodded and saw Sam stare at his plate, "Sam, eat." Sam sighed and picked up his fork.

"Is he okay?" Pastor Jim asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's just tired," I lied.

Pastor Jim and I made small talk. He asked me about my father and how it was to be hunting on my own. When he asked about the Yellow Eyed Demon, Sam flinched. We finished up our meal and headed to our separate cars.

"You be sure to call me if you have any trouble."

"I will Pastor Jim."

Pastor Jim started walking away and then he turned back to me, "Dean."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you staying at the motel? You know you can stay with me. You've done it plenty of times."

I hesitated. If Pastor Jim found out about Sam being half demonic…

"Please, Dean. If you're worried about Sam then don't be because he can stay as well."

I sighed, I knew Pastor Jim wasn't gonna let it drop. I nodded. "We'll be right behind you."

Pastor Jim nodded and headed toward his car and began to drive away. Sam and I headed to the impala and started to follow him.

"Is this a good idea? I mean what if he finds out…?"

"Finds out, what, babe? That you're a half demon? Or that you and I are together?"

"Both."

I chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips before turning back to the road, "Don't worry. I don't think Pastor Jim would hurt you. He has a soft spot for kids. But we do need to get you some new clothes, because you can't keep wearing my clothes."

I pulled the impala next to Pastor Jim's car. Sam and I got out the same time as Pastor Jim did. He walked up to the church and unlocked the door. Sam hesitated before walking in. He breathed a sigh of relief as nothing happened to him. I followed behind Sam and followed Pastor Jim through the church and into his apartment.

"Dean, do you remember the room you stayed in the last time you were here?"

I nodded.

"Well that's where you can stay. Sam can stay in the room next to yours."

I looked over at Sam and then turned back to Pastor Jim, "That's alright. Sam can bunk with me. He's not used to being alone since his parents died," I lied.

Pastor Jim seemed to accept that and nodded. I grabbed my bag and Sam and guided him to the room we're gonna share. Once we got into the room I dumped the bag on the bed and sat down. Sam sat next to me and I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"You okay?"

He nodded.

"Sure?" I asked.

He nodded again but refused to speak.

"Sammy, talk to me."

He shook his head and I sighed.

"Well, we should probably head out and go get you some clothes. Plus, I wanna check out that theater. You down?"

Sam nodded and stood up allowing my arm to fall back against my side. I stood up and we headed out of the room passing by Pastor Jim. I noticed that Sam seemed to hesitate when we passed him.

"Hey, Pastor Jim?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Um, Sam and I are going out. I wanna head over to the abandoned theater."

"Okay."

Sam followed me out to the car. Before he got in the car I snaked my arm around his waist and turned him to face me. I kissed him softly but deeply.

"Stop being so nervous, baby."

Sam blinked up at me and gave me a half smile. I knew it was because he liked it when I called him baby.

"Pastor Jim won't hurt you. He's very nice and understanding. He may not condone the fact that we're two men engaging in sexual acts but he won't care."

Sam nodded as we got into the car. The first thing we did was drive to the abandoned theater. I pushed Sam in front of me as we snuck inside. I was glad I decided to grab the flashlight because it was dark as fuck. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. We walked around and I was beginning to think this was a waste of time when Sam called me.

"Dean, check this out."

I walked up to Sam and looked to where he was pointing. We walked up to the screen and noticed the blood all down it as well as a dried puddle on the floor.

"So obviously someone must have died."

Sam nodded, "Yeah but how and why?"

I shrugged as we walked back outside, "I'll do some research later on tonight. Let's go get you some clothes."

It took us an hour to finish everything. It took me about thirty minutes before I actually found the mall. Then spent another half an hour buying clothes. Sam was excited. He apparently didn't think he should have all the clothes we bought for him. By the time we headed back to Pastor Jim's it was 4 in the afternoon. I was hungry and my legs were cramping. I looked over at Sam in the passenger seat and smiled when I saw that he was sleep. He looked so damn peaceful. I gently shook him.

"Sam, c'mon we're back."

Sam groaned and sat up. We walked up to Pastor Jim's and knocked on the door. He opened the door and we headed straight to our room. I placed the bags of clothes on the bed and I pulled out my laptop and sat on the table that was in the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam looking at the clothes. I grinned. I started a search to see if there was anyone who had died here recently. I had finally found what I was looking for when Sam came over and joined me.

"Whatchu looking at?" he asked.

I pulled him onto my lap, "Trying to see who died here recently. According to this a Peter Sparks was murdered two months ago but they never found his killer."

"Wow."

Just then Pastor Jim peeked his head inside and Sam jumped off my lap. "You boys hungry? I can make us a late lunch."

"Yes, please," I said.

Pastor Jim nodded and walked out of the room again. I pulled Sam back on my lap. He stopped me.

"What if he comes back in?"

"Sammy, relax we're not doing anything," I said kissing the back of his neck.

Five minutes later Pastor Jim opened the door again, "Food's on the table."

I nodded as Sam slid off my lap and walked past Pastor Jim. Pastor Jim smiled and Sam blushed. I shook my head and followed them to the kitchen. Pastor Jim had made sandwiches. I sat down and Sam sat next to me.

"Pastor Jim, do you know a kid named Peter Sparks?"

"Yeah, his family came to the church every Sunday and he was even in the choir until he died two months ago."

"What happened?"

"No one really knows for sure. A friend of his said that he saw Peter go into the movie theater one day and never came back out. The police are suggesting it was homicide seeing as they found a large amount of blood surrounding the body. After that they closed the movie theater down. They haven't found his killers."

"Hmm."

"Why?"

"Because I think Peter is the one killing people. Do you know who his friend was?"

"Why would Peter do that? Anyway his friend's name was Dave. I can give you his address if you want."

I nodded and Pastor Jim wrote down the address on a napkin. I finished my sandwich, and took it to the sink to wash out.

"Sam, you wanna come or you wanna chill here?"

"Uh…"

"I think you ought to chill out here, you look tired."

Sam sighed, "Okay."

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

Sam looked scared he didn't want to be out of Dean's sight but Dean told him to stay. Dean noticed the fearful look Sam had. After picking up his jacket he walked over to Sam and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Don't worry, Sammy, I'll be back soon. Pastor Jim won't hurt you. He's really a nice guy. Trust me. Just try to get some rest, Okay?"

Sam nodded, "Kay."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair and walked out the room. Sam laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep. But it wasn't pleasant dreams that he had.

" _You think you can continue to evade me? You are my son and I will find you."_

" _Not if I can help it."_

" _So you think you're gonna stay with that hunter? What do you think would happen when he finds out all that you can do? He's gonna turn you away."_

" _No he won't. He loves me!"_

" _Hahahaha! He's a hunter! He would never love a half demon. You belong to me."_

" _No!"_

Pastor was heading toward his room when he heard moaning. He peeked into the room that Sam and Dean were sharing and saw Sam moaning and tossing and turning. He walked over to him and gently shook him.

"Sam. Wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Sam wasn't waking up. He continued to cry. Pastor Jim shook him more forcefully.

"Sam. Wake up, now! Sam!"

Sam bolted awake and immediately went into fight mode throwing Pastor Jim across the room into the wall and hissed at him with yellow eyes. Pastor Jim looked at him with wide eyes. He stood up and scrambled out of the room and headed downstairs to where he kept all his hunting tools. He grabbed a flask of holy water. By the time he came back, Sam had calmed down.

Sam turned to Pastor Jim, "Uh, I-AAAAhh!" he screamed as Pastor Jim flung holy water on him.

"Get out of him you asshole!" Pastor Jim said throwing holy water over Sam again and proceeded to recite an exorcism.

Sam fell to the ground crying and screaming. Pastor Jim didn't understand why it wasn't working and continued to recite the exorcism and splash the boy with holy water. Neither of them heard Dean coming back. Dean walked up stairs and looked at Sam writhing on the floor. He rushed inside and tried to grab Sam.

"Pastor Jim, stop!"

"Dean?"

"Stop, please. Sam, hey, look at me."

"Dean, you must let me continue, that poor boy is possessed."

"No, he's not. If you continue you'll kill him. Sammy, open your fucking eyes and look at me."

Sam moaned and opened his eyes now that the pain stopped, "Dean?"

"Hey, kiddo."

"Dean, he threw me across the room and had yellow eyes just like the demon that killed your mother. He's possessing that boy."

Dean shook his head, "No he's not."

"How do you know that?"

Dean stood up and walked over to the bed and laid Sam down on it, "Because Sam is a half demon."

Pastor Jim's mouth dropped, "What? I've never even heard of a half demon."

Dean nodded, "Yeah his mother was human," he said as he dug through his duffel for the first aid kit.

"What about his father?"

"Yellow Eyes."

Pastor Jim looked shocked. Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Pastor Jim."

Jim didn't answer he just walked out of the room. Dean sighed again and turned to Sam.

"You okay, baby?"

"Y-yeah."

"You sure?"

"I-I-I didn't mean to throw him. It was an accident," Sam said looking away from Dean.

Dean hooked a finger under Sam's chin and turned his face to look at him. "Its okay, Sam. Listen, you rest and I'm gonna talk to him."

Sam nodded and Dean got off the bed and left the room shutting the door behind him. He walked down the stairs and found Pastor Jim sitting in the living room on the couch with his eyes closed. Dean approached cautiously.

"Pastor Jim?"

Pastor Jim opened his eyes and looked at Dean, "Dean."

"Look I am sorry. I just didn't know where to bring him, so I brought him with me."

"You're traveling with a demon, Dean and one you have sinful thoughts about."

Dean looked shocked he didn't think Pastor Jim would pick up on that. Pastor Jim gave him a half smile.

"I know, and while I can't say or do anything about your sexuality, having sex with a demon is just ten kinds of wrong."

"Number one, he's a _half demon_. He's part human too. Number two, we're not having sex."

"It doesn't matter whether he's a full demon or a half demon the point is that you're traveling around with a demon. You want to have sexual relations with said demon. Does your father even know that that demon is traveling with you?"

"His fucking name is Sam! And no. Honestly I didn't to ever expect to see him again. I just saw him as I was heading up here."

"Wait you said 'see him again'. What do mean?"

Dean sighed and sat down, "five months ago, Dad brought him to the house. To me he just looked like a scared kid. Dad told me that he was demon and was the son of Yellow Eyes. He would torture him day in and day out for information on his father. I don't know what happened but I couldn't take it seeing him being tortured. I talked to him every day and that's how I found out he was a half demon. But like I said I couldn't take seeing my dad torture him. So I let him escape not planning to see him again. Until the night I was driving over here. Look we'll just get out of your hair. I will head to a motel; finish up the case and leave."

"Dean, I'm not going to throw you out. But if he is Yellow Eyes' son then we're asking for trouble."

"According to what Sam told me, he ran away from his father because he didn't want that lifestyle. And he has this cloaking power that he uses to cloak himself from his father and hunters. He also said he didn't mean to throw you into the wall."

"Yeah, I figured it was the effect of him having a nightmare and then being confused. You might want to check on him though."

Dean nodded and headed upstairs. When he entered the room Sam was dozing. Dean chuckled. Sam's eyes bolted open and his eyes flashed yellow for a minute before he woke up fully and hazel eyes replaced the yellow ones.

"Dean?"

"Hey, you okay?"

"Mhm. Everything alright?" Sam asked sitting up.

"Yeah, Pastor Jim ain't cool, but he's not gonna throw us out. So, what exactly happened?" Dean asked sitting beside him on the bed.

"I was having a nightmare and I guess Pastor Jim tried to wake me up. I must have been in fight mode."

"Huh, so what's with the throwing the Pastor?"

"I, uh, I'm telekinetic."

"Oh. So you can cloak yourself, and you're telekinetic. Anything else?"

"Well I'm also pyrokinetic."

"What's that?"

"Same thing as telekinesis. I can create and control fire."

"Dude!"

"Sorry," Sam mumbled.

Dean chuckled, "No, that's friggin awesome!"

"Really?"

Dean nodded and kissed Sam on the lips, "Absolutely."

"So how'd it go with Dave?"

"Oh. Well according to Dave, Peter was murdered."

"Does he know who?"

"He's not sure, he said but he did said he had his speculations. He told me how these boys used to bully Peter all the time."

"Hmm. Maybe we should check them out."

Dean chuckled, "My thoughts exactly."

"So you want to head out now?" Sam asked knowing that he probably didn't.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think so."

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean hard on the mouth. Dean kissed him back just as forcefully teasing his tongue against Sam's lips begging for entrance. Sam readily opened his mouth and Dean slipped his tongue inside and they fought for dominance for a while before Sam surrendered. Sam moaned from the force of the kiss. He reached up and threw his arms around Dean's neck and lay back bringing Dean down with him. When the need to breathe became too much to resist, they parted but Dean continued to press kisses along Sam's neck. Sam moaned and angled his neck to give Dean more access.

While he pressed kisses along Sam's neck, Dean let his hand roam Sam's body and went underneath Sam's shirt and fondled a nipple.

"Mmm!" Sam moaned arching his back.

Dean chuckled and pinched a nipple causing a louder moan to come out of Sam's mouth. Dean continued to roam Sam's body and let his hand stop at Sam's crotch. He palmed Sam's covered cock and began to rub.

"Ah! Dean!"

"Shh, baby."

He positioned himself so that he was straddling Sam and began to rock his hips against Sam's.

"Fuck!"

Sam tried to match Dean's thrusts. He even tried to encourage him to move faster. Dean picked up the pace and thrust faster.

"God, Dean, so good."

"Yeah, baby?"

"Y-yes!"

Dean continued his rhythm against Sam's hips. Sam continued to moan and he was pretty sure the pastor heard them. It wasn't too long before Sam felt himself coming.

"Dean, m'gonna…"

Dean thrust harder and soon Sam came in his pants screaming Dean's name. Dean followed soon after screaming Sam's name. Dean started to climb off Sam when Sam stopped him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Nothing. I want…"

"You want what?"

"You to fuck me."

Dean sighed, "Sammy, we can't."

"Why?"

Dean climbed off of Sam and ran his fingers through his hair, "Because, kiddo, you're still young. I mean you're only fifteen."

"That didn't stop you before."

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't thinking. I was an idiot, and I'm sorry."

"You already took my virginity with that night so what's the big deal?"

Dean looked at him shocked, "Aw, fuck, Sammy. I'm sorry."

"Dean, please?"

"No."

"But, Dean-"

"Look, let's talk about this later. Go take a shower."

Sam smiled seductively, "You gonna join me?"

Dean groaned and shook his head. Sam frowned as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Sam came out fully dressed and Dean went into take a shower. After Dean came out he found Sam curled on the bed with a book he didn't know he had.

"Where'd you get that?"

Sam jumped a little, "Sorry, you scared me."

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean chuckled. "When you'd get that book?"

"When we were shopping. After I came from the bathroom, I passed by this book store and I saw this."

"Huh. I was gonna head out and get a hold of those kids who bullied Peter."

"Wait, I'm coming," Sam said putting his book down and sliding off the bed.

Dean nodded and they headed out after explaining to Pastor Jim what they were doing. Sam buckled himself into the passenger seat as Dean started the engine.

"So do you know where we're going?"

Dean nodded, "Dave gave me the addresses of all the boys. The first on the list is a Derek Forster."

"Oh okay."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Dean pulled up in front of white and blue house five minutes later. Sam got out and followed Dean to the porch. Dean knocked on the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" A woman asked opening the door.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Derek Forster."

"What's this about?"

Dean put on his best face, "My partner and I are from the Star Herald. We heard about the story involving Peter Sparks. We wanted to interview some of his old buddies."

"Oh well, please come in. I will go and get him for you."

Dean and Sam were escorted to the living room while the woman went upstairs and retrieve Derek. A couple of minutes later Derek walked into the living room.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, Derek, have a seat," Dean said.

Derek sat down and Dean began questioning him.

"So Derek, how close were you to Peter Sparks?"

"Uh, not that close, I guess. We were in the same class but he was kind of a geek. I didn't really spend much time with him."

"So you two weren't friends?"

Derek laughed, "Are you kidding? Who'd want to be friends with that douche?"

"Derek when was the last time you saw Peter?"

"About two months ago. He was heading into the movie theater with my girlfriend. Can you believe him? My girl! I had to set him straight about a few things," Derek said laughing.

"Did you kill him?"

"Please, like that would be worth my time. Of course not. I did however rough him up a bit."

Dean nodded, "Well thanks, I think that's all I wanted to ask."

Dean stood and Sam followed him out of the house. They didn't talk again until they got into the car.

"Well, we don't know if he actually killed Peter, but we do know that he did beat him up that day."

Sam nodded, "So what now?"

"We talk to the other two."

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and I headed back to Pastor Jim's after talking to the other two bullies. Sam was quiet the whole way back. I kinda thought he was mad at me for refusing to have sex with him.

"Why would people do that?"

I shrugged, "They're bullies. It's what gives them pleasure.

"Do you think he killed himself and then wants to get revenge on the three that hurt him?"

"Maybe but Peter doesn't seem to be attacking either of the boys."

"There's gotta be something we're missing."

"You're pretty smart for a half demon," I joked.

"Well I did do some hunting. That's how I got caught by your dad."

I pulled up beside Pastor Jim's house just as my cell rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and glanced at the caller id. Dad.

"Hey, dad."

"How's the hunt going?"

"Alright. I figured out who's doing the killing but I'm still trying to figure out why and where he's buried."

"Good."

"So you in the middle of a hunt right now?"

"Yeah, I was following up on a lead about the Yellow Eyed demon when I heard about a vampire coven here in Massachusetts. But listen, I have to go. I just wanted to check in."

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Sure, talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and Sam and I got out of the car. Pastor Jim was in his living room watching something that looked like a cooking show on the television.

"Find anything?"

"Yeah, those three kids really tortured Peter. Maybe into killing himself. The only thing I can't figure out is why he's not killing the bullies and he seems to be killing other people."

"Huh, that's different."

"Yeah," I said.

Sam and I left Pastor Jim and headed upstairs where I sat down in front of the laptop. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for but all I knew was that I was looking for some time of answers.

"Usually the ghost or spirit attacks those who've hurt them or killed them, but this kid doesn't seem to be doing either," I commented.

"Yeah and what's the deal with the movie theater? I mean did he die there and buried somewhere else or was he just attacked there?" Sam wondered.

I shrugged and continued typing on the keyboard. I didn't know that Sam had come over to me until I felt his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"May I see something?" he asked. I nodded and got up.

Sam sat down and started typing. I wondered what he was looking for.

"What are you doing?"

"When people die newspapers usually put an obituary in. Doesn't matter if the person died naturally or was murdered. So I'm checking to see what they have for the kid's obituary. Might help us with something."

I nodded and groaned, "Man I could really use a beer right about now."

Sam chuckled, "Why don't you get one?"

"Dude, we're in the house of a pastor. You really think he'll have beer stashed in his house?"

"Well, no, but…hmm, that's strange."

"What is?" I asked leaning over him.

"That there's no obituary for Peter Sparks, but clearly it was in the newspaper."

"You're right, that is strange. Hey, do you think you can find out an address for the kids parents?"

Sam nodded. He typed furiously and then he stopped.

"His mother's name is Tina Sparks and she lives on 89 Windford Road."

"Great let's go talk to her."

Sam nodded and we headed out again. Something was weird about this. And I was determined to get to the bottom of it. We piled in the Impala and headed toward Windford Road. I glanced at Sam. He was quiet.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay, kiddo? You seem kinda quiet."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's just something's not sitting right about this spirit."

I nodded and pulled up in front of a blue and white house. We piled out and I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door. A woman in about her mid thirties answered the door.

"May I help you?"

I grinned, "Yes, ma'am. My name is Dean Sanford. My partner and I are from the Star Herald," I said using the same guise. "We'd like to talk to you about your son, Peter."

"Peter? Have you heard from him? I haven't seen him in two months. I try calling his cell phone and I get no answer. I am very worried about him."

 _What the hell?_ Sam pulled me back for a minute and whispered, "Dean, I don't think this woman knows her son is dead."

"How is that possible? He's been dead for over two months."

Sam just shrugged, "I dunno, man, but we need to tell her."

I nodded and turned back to the woman, "Ms. Sparks, we at the Star Herald are running a story about bullying. Did you happen to know if Peter was being bullied?"

Ms. Sparks looked at me and opened her door and invited us in. Sam and I sat on the couch and she sat in a chair opposite us.

"I had my suspicions. Some days Peter would come home looking bruised up and claim it was football practice, but see Peter didn't play football. He maybe played a pickup game with his friends but that was about it. He never said anything to me and I never pushed him. Now he's disappeared and I'm worried about him."

"Ma'am, we have every notion to believe that your son is dead," I said as calmly as I could.

The woman shrieked, "No! No! My poor baby! Please tell me it isn't true."

Sam and I got up and left. "Well so much for that idea," I said as I got behind the wheel.

Sam got in and buckled himself up, "Dean, this isn't making any sense. There was no obituary, his mother didn't know, yet it was on the front page of a newspaper website and Pastor Jim had told us that the police had ruled it as a homicide. I mean what the hell is going on? How come no one knew? And where is the kid buried? Who the hell killed this kid?"

"Whoa, calm down, Sammy. We'll figure it out."

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Uh, can we swing by the theater for a sec? I wanna see something."

"Sure," I nodded and drove in the direction of the theater.

I parked by the theater and followed Sam out of the car, "So what are we looking for?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm not sure yet, but there's something bugging me about this place."

"Whaddya mean?"

Sam just shrugged and glanced around the theater. He stood there for a few minutes and then walked toward the back of the theater. I shrugged and followed him. I noticed blood spots on the ground.

"You think Peter was killed out here?"

Sam didn't answer me. I watched as his eyes flashed yellow and things started moving off the ground. Is it weird that watching him turned me on? Probably. As he lifted the boards off the ground I noticed a puddle of blood underneath them.

"Sammy?"

Sam set the boards he had lifted down and looked at me as his eyes switched back to hazel, "Yeah?"

"Look at the puddle of blood. Peter must have been killed here and then buried somewhere else."

"Yeah and it was covered up so no one would notice it. This means whoever killed Peter didn't want Peter or himself found."

"God, I hate hunts like this."

"Not used to doing the extra work," Sam teased smiling. I groaned. That dimple wide smile was making me even harder than when I saw his telekinesis.

I just shook my head, "Let's go, kiddo."

Sam followed me to the car, "Dean? Why wouldn't anyone want Peter found?"

I shrugged as I unlocked the car and slipped behind the wheel, "Probably because finding Peter would implicate the killer. I swear this seems just like a regular police case."

"Yeah except for the fact that we got a spirit killing random people."

I nodded and started the engine and drove back to Pastor Jim's. Sam resumed his quiet state which was okay. I was just glad that he was talking more. I glanced at him. He was sitting with his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest. The way he was leaning back in the seat made him look absolutely gorgeous and damn right fuckable. _Shit. Nice going, Dean. You just continue to make yourself hard, don'tcha?_

"Dean? You okay?"

I groaned and shifted in my seat, "Yeah, Sam, I'm fine."

"Okay," he smiled. _Focus on the road, Dean. Do not look at him. Focus on something else, like dad in a Speedo. Eew! Bet Sam would look great in a Speedo. Aww, shit. C'mon, Dean, focus!"_

I tried not to think about how sexy Sam was looking and just get us back to Pastor Jim's without getting into an accident. Sam decided at that moment to kiss my neck. I moaned.

"Sammy, stop."

"Why, it's clear that's what you're thinking about right now," he grinned against my neck as his hand palmed my cock.

I moaned again, "Baby, stop. I'm trying to drive."

Sam kissed my neck again and used one hand to unbutton the top two buttons of my shirt. I took one hand off the wheel and grabbed his hand, "Sammy, please. As good as this feels, I'm not trying to have an accident.

"Fine," Sam pouted. I took one look at him and groaned. I needed to calm my body or we wouldn't make it to Pastor Jim's.

Luckily we made it to Pastor Jim's without an accident, but I was sporting a huge boner. One I didn't want the pastor to see. I fixed my jeans so it didn't look like I was sporting a hard on. Sam just looked at me and grinned. I knocked on the door and Pastor Jim let us in.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Something's not adding up," I said sitting on the couch.

"Whaddya mean?"

"We went to his mother's house. She clearly didn't have any idea that her son was dead even though, not only was he dead for two months, but it was clear that it was in the newspaper. And if the police had found him and ruled it as a homicide, they'd surely talk to his mother," Sam said.

"What we need to do is find out where Peter is buried and salt and burn the bones to stop the murders."

"Pastor Jim? You told us that the victims died at a specific time. Do you remember the time?"

"Uh, yeah, it was five twenty."

"How is that gonna help us find Peter's body?" I asked.

Sam shrugged, "It's not, but it might help us find the killer."

Pastor Jim looked at Sam confused, "How exactly?"

"It's a movie theater. We need to check what movies were playing at that time, before and after. And see what movie Peter went to see and what time it ended. Since Peter is killing those people at that time it must mean that he was killed at that specific time. All we gotta do is place him."

"What about the killer, Sammy?"

"He'll turn up. Dean, may I use your laptop?"

I nodded, "Sure kiddo, knock yourself out."

I watched as Sam headed upstairs.

"What's he doing?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

"You're just gonna let him use your laptop?"

"You know Pastor Jim, for a man who preaches about faith, you have so little faith. Look, Sam is a good kid. He's never hurt anyone. He's never used his abilities to hurt others. On the contrary, he actually uses them to fight the supernatural. He's not a killer. He's just a kid who happened to be born part demon," I said and headed upstairs.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

I headed upstairs and found Sam staring at the computer. I needed a release. My erection was becoming painful.

"Sammy."

Sam turned to me, "Yeah?"

"Come here."

Sam nodded and walked over to me, "What's wrong?" he asked as I pushed him against the wall.

I pushed my body on his and attacked his mouth. He kissed me back just as ferociously. I bit his bottom lip and started to dry hump him. He laughed into my mouth and pushed me away.

"Sammy."

"Wait a sec, I have an idea," he said and unbuttoned my pants.

I stopped him, "We're not having sex."

Sam shook his head and continued to undo my pants and drop them and my boxers so they fell around my ankles. Sam gave me a devilish grin and dropped to his knees. I was confused until I felt him take me into his mouth.

"Fuck, Sam."

I gripped his hair as he continued to move downward on my cock. He stopped for a minute and then started to bob his head up and down along my shaft. What he couldn't fit in his mouth he fisted. I threw my head back.

"So fucking good, Sammy."

I started to buck my hips but he used the hand he wasn't using to hold me down. I moaned from the sweetness of having his mouth on my cock. He began to move faster and I gripped his hair harder. I tried to release a little bit because I was probably hurting him, but I was close.

"So…close, baby."

Sam just continued to suck and fist my cock and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out his name as I came down his throat. Watching him swallow was so hot and I almost got hard again. He finished and wiped his mouth and smiled at me. I pulled him up and kissed him tasting myself on him.

"Sorry if I hurt you, baby."

"M'fine. Can I get back to researching?"

I nodded, "What are you looking at?"

Sam sat back down, "Movie times. Peter's murder occurred on Friday around five twenty so I'm trying to find out what movies played at that time."

"What did you find?" I asked sitting on the bed behind him.

"Several movies were playing at that time. We've got: American Gangster, Transformers, Rush Hour three, and The Water horse: Legend of the Deep."

"So four movies played at that same theater at time. And, what does this mean?"

"It means that we can rule out those four movies as the one Peter was going to see."

"Isn't there a way to just look at camera footage and see where he was?"

Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Dean, do you remember seeing a video camera anywhere in that theater?"

"No."

"Well then we can't look at camera footage. Do you think we can ask Peter's friend about what movie he saw?"

I nodded. I had taken the kid's number and dialed it. I got the answer machine and left the message and hung up.

"How exactly does this help us?"

"It'll allow us to see where Peter was and how he was attacked."

My phone rang and I answered it. After a couple of seconds I hung up, "Rush Hour three."

Sam turned back to the laptop, "Okay, Rush Hour three started at three twenty. A movie is generally two hours so that puts the movie ending at exactly five twenty."

"Again, how is this gonna help us find Peter's killer?"

"It might not help us find the killer but it will help us find out where Peter is buried."

I looked at him confused, "How."

"Dean, think about it. Peter was attacked in the theater and killed behind the theater. The killer couldn't go far with a dead body without being seen so he'd have to stash the body close by."

I still wasn't getting in. Sam stood up and grabbed his coat, "Come on."

"Where we goin'?" I asked as I got off the bed.

"The movie theater."

I just shrugged and we headed out. I parked the car across the street from the theater. Sam jumped out the car and ran across the street. I followed him until we were back behind the theater."

"Okay so Peter was killed right here and his killer knew that if he left the body here he would be found. So he carried the body away from here. A dead body is heavy so he couldn't have gone so far because he was on foot."

Sam began walking away. He looked like he was tracking something. I followed behind him. Suddenly he stopped.

"What is it, Sammy?"

Sam looked at the grass behind one of the stores, "He's buried here."

"Are you sure?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, we'll come back at night and dig it up and salt and burn it," I said.

Sam nodded and walked back towards the car with a frown on his face. I threw my arm around his shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno. There's demonic essence all over the site."

"Demonic essence?"

"Yeah, I can smell that another demon had been here."

"Why didn't we find any sulphur?"

"That's what is bothering me. I think this particular demon wasn't really doing anything but marking his territory. But I'm not sure."

"So you think a demon killed Peter? Why?"

Sam shrugged as he slid into the car, "I don't know. Maybe the demon possessed someone but even then you'd still find sulphur. A demon cannot not leave a trace of sulphur. It's like how a dog cannot not shed his fur."

"Do you leave sulphur?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah but it's a miniscule amount because I'm not fully demonic. And I can clean it up easy. I don't think Pastor Jim would appreciate traces of sulphur around his house or you having it in your car."

I parked in front of Pastor Jim's house and we went in. The minute I walked in I headed for the fridge. Sam chuckled.

"What? I'm hungry."

"Of course you are," Pastor Jim said as he walked in the kitchen. "Did you find anything?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, we found where he was buried. We're planning to head back out tonight to salt and burn his remains."

"Good, because tomorrow is Friday."

* * *

That night Sam and I headed back to the site. I surveyed the area. Then turned to Sam.

"Do you know how to use a shotgun?"

"No, why?"

"Cause I was gonna have you watch out for the spirit why I dig up the body."

Sam laughed, "Dean, you won't have too. I'm telekinetic and pyrokinetic, remember?"

Sam put his hand out and I saw his eyes flash yellow. The earth moved as the body was being lifted. Suddenly I felt cold and I turned and saw the spirit of Peter heading toward me. I shot him quick and he disappeared. I turned back to Sam to see that he had lifted the body. Peter decided to try again and stop Sam. I shot him twice.

"Hurry, the fuck up, Sammy."

I saw a ball of fire form in Sam's hand and he threw it on the body. He looked at me with his yellow eyes and smiled which I thought was creepy. Then his eyes switched back to hazel.

"Nice job," I said and kissed him.

He kissed me back and then suddenly stopped.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nice job, Samuel. You're father will be most pleased."

Sam gasped and I turned around and saw a man behind us. He looked like a lawyer from the way he stood. I kept Sam behind me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"You're father would be most disappointed in hearing that your hanging with a hunter," the man said still sporting that creepy smile.

"Dean," Sam whispered in my ear, "He's a demon. He works for my father."

I nodded. Sam moved to stand beside me.

"What do you want?"

"You're father's been looking for you. When he hears that you've been located he'll be pleased. He wants you to finish your training. And I am most assured that when he sees how your powers have perfected he'd spare your life."

"Something tells me that you're not gonna make it back to tell the boss," I sneered.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do about it hunter? I can bring you to your knees faster than you can spout out an exorcism."

"Oh, bring it on," I said preparing to start the exorcism.

I watched as the man headed toward me. Sam jumped in between us.

"No!" he screamed putting his hand out.

The demon stopped in tracks. He looked frozen. Sam looked down at his hands. Once he moved his hands the demon moved. Sam looked up and put out his hands.

"You won't hurt him," he said and the demon started choking.

I looked at Sam confused as to what was happening and was shocked to see yellow eyes. It looked like Sam was pulling the demon out of the man. Five minutes went by and the demon was gone and the man dropped to the ground. Sam smiled at me weakly before passing out.

"Sam!" I said rushing to his side. I felt his pulse. He was alive.

I turned to the man who had been possessed and checked on him. He was alive as well. I pulled out my cell and called an ambulance. I then picked Sam up and headed toward the car. I managed to make it to the Impala and after placing him in the backseat, I got behind the wheel and hightailed it outta there. All the way to Pastor Jim's I kept glancing at Sam from the rearview mirror.

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections that are in all italics up to the middle of the chapter come from Kirallie's Demonic Lover.

I was lucky that I didn't get stopped by the police with the way I was speeding. I kept looking at Sam in the rearview mirror hoping he would wake up. He was still out by the time I pulled in front of Pastor Jim's house. I put the car in park and reached in the back and lifted Sam into my arms surprised that he was pretty light. As I walked into the house Pastor Jim shot out of his seat and headed toward me.

"What happened?"

"I dunno. He just sort of passed out," I said not mentioning the fact that Sam somehow pulled a demon out of a person or whatever the hell he did.

Pastor Jim nodded and I carried Sam upstairs and laid him down on the bed. I shucked my jacket and laid it on the back of the chair. I climbed into the bed next to Sam and carded my fingers through his hair begging him to wake up. After about twenty minutes I got off the bed and headed downstairs.

"How is he?"

I shrugged, "He's still out."

I rummaged through the fridge until I found a carton of juice and a leftover sandwich. I took both upstairs and bit into the sandwich. When I opened the door Sam was just coming 'round.

"Sammy?"

Sam's brows furrowed, "Dean?"

I walked over to him and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Hey, kiddo. You okay?"

"Dizzy."

Sam tried to sit up and then fell back against the pillows. He tried to sit up and I ran to his side.

"Easy, baby."

He swayed, and I could tell something was wrong.

"Baby, talk to me, what's wrong?"

_"Need…." Sam moaned._

_"What do you need Sam?"_

_"En…energy, need energy."_

_"How Sam? Sugary food? What?"_

Sam looked at me and ran a finger along my wrist vein, and then looked away.

_"Blood?" Sam closed his eyes but nodded listlessly._

_"Energy…through blood."_

I nodded. I bent down and took my knife out of my boot. I grabbed Sam's arm and led him to lean back against the bed. I started to make a cut on my arm but Sam weakly stopped me.

"Don't."

"Baby, you need it. Don't worry, let me help you."

Sam nodded and I cut my arm making sure to stay away from any major veins. I held my arm against Sam's lips.

"Drink, baby."

Sam drank for what seemed like twenty minutes before he let go from my arm. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks."

"Sure, kiddo. I just wanna know how to help you."

Sam sighed and nodded, " _"I….do you know why most people you have been possessed are in such bad shape after the demon leaves?"_

I shook my head, "Not really. Never cared."

" _Demons…..feed off the person's energy when they possess them. When I was ten I started feeling weak and sick…..took a while to figure out why and since I can't and wouldn't even if I could, possess someone they had to find another way for me to get the energy. So they gave me blood, had to be from a person, not a bag, energy not flowing when it's in a bag. It worked, I got better." Sam admitted softly_ _._

_"How often do you need it?"_

_"It's not on a timetable, depends on what I've been doing. The more I use my abilities the more frequent I need to…."_

I nodded, "And all that you just did must've put the need into overdrive."

"Yeah," Sam said softly putting his head down.

I put my finger under his chin and lifted his head to look at me, "Sam, don't worry. I'm not afraid. If you need it, I can do it."

"'Kay."

"Now that we've got that cleared up, can you tell me what exactly you did?"

Sam shrugged, "Not really sure."

"Well from where I was standing you pulled the demon out of that man. So I'm guessing you can control demons, maybe?"

"I guess."

"So, you're telekinetic, pyrokinetic, and you can control demons? Dude, that's some serious stuff."

Sam shrugged and leaned up and placed his mouth on mine. He kissed me hungrily and I kissed him back just as fierce until my phone rang. I groaned and pulled away from Sam.

"Ignore it," he whined.

I chuckled, "I wish. It's probably my dad. He'll get angry if I don't answer."

I got off the bed and went to my coat and pulled my cell out of the pocket. I checked the caller id and answered.

"Hey, dad."

" _Dean. How's the hunt going?"_

"Fine. It's all done. Why? You got another hunt for me?"

" _Not right now. Just checking in. I think I'm getting close, Dean. Real close."_

"To the demon? How? Are you sure?"

" _It's possible. I've been tracking this damn thing for long enough to know. As of right now, it seems that he's hanging around in Iowa."_

"Iowa?" I asked looking at Sam.

" _Yeah. Anyway, I'll keep you posted."_

I sighed, "Dad, you know I can help."

" _No Dean, not right now. I'm working on something."_

"Then let me help."

" _No. Like I said, I'll keep you posted, son."_

I sighed and disconnected the call and turned back to Sam.

"What's going on?"

"Apparently my dad has been tracking your dad and tracked him all the way to Iowa. He says he's close to killing him and won't let me help."

"Dean, he said Iowa?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"That's close by here! Dean, he's coming for me! Please don't let him get near me; I don't wanna go with him!"

"Whoa, easy, Sammy," I said gathering the teen in my arms. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

I kissed him and he kissed me back teasing my lips with his tongue. I parted my lips and allowed him to enter. He turned around so that he was lying on top of me and plunged his tongue deeper into my mouth. I gripped his waist and brought his body closer to mine as I deepened the kiss even further. I moaned when he wrapped his legs around my waist and I could feel his half hard cock rub against mine. When I couldn't breathe I moved my mouth off of his and took my kisses to his neck. He moaned and tilted his head back giving me more access to his neck.

Just as I was thrusting up a knock came on the door. I groaned and pushed Sam off my lap.

"Yeah?"

Pastor Jim opened the door, "Oh, I was getting worried. Glad to see you're okay, Sam."

"Thanks."

He came in and sat on the chair. I groaned inwardly. Total mood killer.

"So, how'd everything go?" he asked.

"Fine, we dug the body up, and burned the bones. Everything should be back to normal," I said.

"That's good. So what're you gonna do know? You have any hunts lined up?"

"No, but we're gonna head out in the morning. I'm sure we'll find something and if not, dad will be sure to send something my way."

"Of course. Well, just wanted to check on things. Good night."

"Night," Sam and I both said.

After Pastor Jim left, Sam laughed, "Damn that was close."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Well, night, Dean."

"Night, Sam."

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

I lay holding Sam in my arms while he slept. I couldn't sleep. I wondered if what I was doing with Sam was the right thing and if it was, how was I gonna keep him away from both our dads. I hated demons so why was I all of a sudden lovers with one? Are we really lovers? I didn't know. I mean sure we've kissed and Sam had sucked me off and there was the first time we had sex, but I wasn't sure if I could count that. I wanted to see what he was doing to me and therefore I ended up taking his virginity. I sighed and turned over. Just as I was dozing off I heard whimpering.

"Sam?"

I started to shake him thinking it was a nightmare, but what he said next made me throw that idea out the window.

"Oh, God, Dean!"

_What was I doing to him?_

"Please, Dean. Fuck me."

_What the fuck? Oh man, Sam._

Sam rolled over and pushed against me and I could feel the tent of his erection against my hip. I groaned. This kid was gonna kill me. Suddenly I got an idea. I turned on my side to face him. I reached my hand in his boxers and wrapped my hand around his erection. He unconsciously bucked into my hand and I grinned. I began to pump his erection starting with slow pumps of my fist. He whined and I moved closer and laid his leg over mine as I continued with the slow pumps. Sam moaned louder and I kissed him forcing my tongue into his mouth. I smiled as he slowly opened his eyes. I continued to pump his cock but moved back a little.

"Hey, baby, been wondering when you'd wake up. I see you've been dreaming about me."

"Y-y-yesss! Please, faster."

"Oh, you wanted it faster? You mean like this?" I teased as I sped up my rhythm.

"Fuck, yes!"

"You's a naughty boy to be dreaming about me like that," I said as I removed my hand from his cock.

"If you'd fuck me I wouldn't have to dream about it," Sam said his voice strained with not having to whine.

I chuckled as I took off his boxers. I threw them somewhere off the bed and I gripped his cock in my hand again. I chuckled again as I heard Sam make a satisfied sound. I bent my head and took it in to my mouth. I didn't really know what I was doing but I did remember from when the girls I fucked would give me head. I swirled my tongue around the head and took more of him into my mouth. The cool thing was that his cock wasn't that big so I was able to deep throat him.

"Shit, Dean," Sam said as he bucked his hips again.

I continued to lick and suck his cock when I felt him tense. I had a feeling he was gonna be coming soon.

"Dean, m'gonna come."

I kept my mouth around his cock and did an awkward nod telling him to go ahead.

"DEAN!" he screamed as he came.

I swallowed his spunk and licked him dry then pulled off of him and crawled up beside him and gave him a kiss. He wrinkled his nose but kissed me back.

"Who would've pegged you a screamer?" I chuckled.

"Think Pastor Jim heard us?"

"I doubt it. That man can sleep through just about anything."

" _Dean_ ," he whined. "Please."

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about this now. I really wanted to wait, "Sammy, no."

"Why not? I bet you were having sex by my age."

"That's different."

"How? Its still sex ain't it? Does it matter whether you're a male or female?"

I groaned. _I can't believe he's making me do this!_ "Babe-"

"I want you, Dean. I want you now."

 _For a fifteen year old you sure are persistent in what you want._ I sighed, "Fine, but not here. I cannot, no I _will not_ , have sex in Pastor Jim's home."

Sam grinned, "I can go along with that."

"Good now get some sleep."

Sam snuggled against my chest and fell asleep. I sighed. _I just agreed to have sex with a fifteen year old half demon. What the hell is wrong with me?_

The next morning I woke and found Sam sitting at the laptop. I groaned.

"Sammy, what're you doing?"

Sam turned and looked at me, "Trying to find us a hunt. I want to get as far away from here as possible if my father's on his way here and I suspect you'd wanna do the same."

I nodded, "Yeah, okay."

Pastor Jim knocked on the door to see if we were up and wanted breakfast. I immediately nodded and turned to Sam who was swaying.

"Sam?"

Sam swayed for a minute and then fell to the ground. I ran over to him and shook him.

"Sam? Sam!"

Not five minutes later he woke up. I helped him sit up very slowly.

"What the hell was that?"

"He's here."

"Fuck," I said as my cell rang. "Hello?"

" _Hey, Dean."_

"Dad."

" _Thought I'd inform you I just got into Minnesota and was headed over to Pastor Jim's to see you guys."_

 _Damn it!_ "Uh, okay."

" _Everything alright, son?"_

 _No everything is not okay._ "Uh, yeah."

" _Good. I'm gonna need your help to bring down this demon."_

"Actually dad, I just got word of another hunt. I'm probably gonna be gone before you get here."

" _Dean, this is the demon that killed your mother. I thought you wanted a shot at this thing."_

"Nah, look I gotta go. Just make sure to get in a shot for me. Okay?" I hung up the phone.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"We gotta go, Sammy. Now."

Sam nodded and got up from the desk. We threw clothes and stuff into the duffel bags and headed downstairs. Pastor Jim was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Pastor Jim? We're gonna have to skip on breakfast. We need to hit the road, but thanks. Oh, and can you do me a small favor?"

"Of course, Dean."

"If and when you see or hear from my dad, please don't tell him I'm traveling with Sam. He wouldn't understand."

Pastor Jim nodded, "Of course."

I nodded, "Let's go, Sammy."

Sam followed me outside to the Impala. I unlocked the car and we threw our bags in the backseat of the car and I slid behind the wheel as he climbed into the passenger seat. I didn't know where we were going, but I did know that we had to leave or my dad and Sam's dad was gonna catch up to us and I couldn't have that. Just as he was pulling out his dad's truck came around the corner. _Oh shit._

"Dean?"

"It's okay Sammy, don't worry."

I told Sam to stay in the car as I exited and walked up to my dad's truck as he parked. He got out the car and slapped me on the back.

"Good to see you, son. I'm glad I caught you before you ran out."

"Dad, is the demon seriously here?"

"Yes, Dean. I've been tracking -who's that in the car? You've been hanging around with some chick while on a hunt?"

I groaned, "First of all, the hunt is finished. Second of all, no I don't have a girl in my car. I don't have anyone in there."

"Don't lie to me, Dean. I can see someone in there," He said as he walked to the impala.

I held my breath. I was about to hear it. I saw my dad wrench the passenger side of the door open and stare at Sam for a minute. He grabbed Sam and pulled him outta the car and looked at me angrily.

"Isn't this the demon boy who escaped from us, five months ago?"

I shrugged but said nothing. Dad got even angrier.

"You sonovabitch, you knew where he was the whole time didn't you?"

"No. I just happened to find him on the off chance on my way here."

"And you thought it would be okay to travel with him? Dean, he's a demon! What the fuck is the matter with you? He's evil. I should've killed him while I had the chance."

"Half demon," I said.

"What?"

"Sam's a half demon."

"Oh so you think that because he's a half demon, which there is no such thing of by the way, that he's not evil? He's a demon, Dean which means he's evil point blank."

"No, sir, he's not."

I heard Pastor Jim's door open and he walked outside, "Dean, John? What is going on?"

Dad looked up at Pastor Jim, "Did you know that Dean was traveling with a demon?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't do anything about it?"

"I tried to convince him it was a bad idea, but you know your son, John, when he sets his mind to something it sticks."

"You still should have called me," Dad said and turned to Sam and shook him hard, "You're one lucky sonovabitch, do you know that?"

"Dad, stop."

"Where's your father?" He asked shaking Sam hard causing him to whimper.

"I don't know. If you've been tracking him then you know where he is."

"Are you getting smart with me, demon? You'd better watch yourself."

"Or what? You're gonna beat me?" Sam asked trying to sound tough, "I'm half demon, you ass. I can kill you if I wanted to."

"Sam…"

Sam looked at me and I shook my head. He sighed and nodded.

"Oh, I'll do a lot more than beat you. I'll send your ass straight back to hell," dad said and started to recite an exorcism.

Sam started screaming and writhing. The more dad kept reading, the more Sam was screaming. This was worse than when he dumped that whole bucket of holy water on him.

"Dad, stop!" I yelled.

"John, cut it out."

Suddenly Dad was flown into a pole and knocked unconscious. I wondered what had just happened when all of a sudden Pastor Jim flew back against his door and I was flown against my car and knocked unconscious.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too pleased with this chapter, but hope you like it anyway. It was very hard to write. Especially with the constant pov changes.

**~SAM'S POV~**

I watched as I was suddenly released from John's grip and he went flying into a pole. I knew I didn't do that so that left only one solution. Dad. I was about to warn Dean when suddenly he went flying into the passenger side of his car and Pastor Jim flew back into the house.

"Hello, Samuel."

I cringed as I turned and faced my father. I didn't speak. Suddenly I noticed that we weren't at the pastor's house anymore.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere where you're little hunter friends can't find us. I'm very disappointed in you, Samuel."

"The name's Sam and I don't give a rat's ass what you are."

"Did you really think you'd escaped me forever? I am your father. I know how to find you."

"You're not my father. A father doesn't wish this life on his kid."

"Samuel, it's what you are. You have to learn to accept that."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

After what felt like forever I opened my eyes. I was on the ground with a major headache. I struggled to stand up which hurt like hell. As I walked over to where my dad was waking up and struggling to stand himself, I touched the back of my head and was shocked to see my hand come back bloody.

"Shit, what the fuck happened?"

"That sonovabitch escaped. We had him in our grasp and he fucking escaped-ow!" Dad yelled cracking his back.

I gazed around. I saw Pastor Jim also waking up on the floor of his house, but I didn't see  
Sam anywhere."

"Sam!"

"You're _friend_ left with that damn demon," Dad grumbled.

 _Shit!_ I made my way into Pastor Jim's house and sat down on the couch. I was seriously dizzy.

"Everyone okay?" Pastor Jim asked.

"I'm fine, but Dean, here, cut the back of his head," dad said coming over to me and inspecting my head. "It's not too bad; probably just three or four stitches ought to do it."

I watched as Dad got out the equipment from the first aid kit. I wanted nothing to do but find Sam. I could only he was holding his own with his father.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

"You know what, fuck you."

"You see all that rage? That's what makes you what you are. You are part demon, Sam. The sooner you accept who you are, and your position, the better things will be. You were supposed to kill those hunters, not let them get the better of you and befriend one of them," dad growled.

I became angry and let the fire appear into my hands. I wanted to kill him and get back to Dean. Suddenly my dad turned and I was flown into the nearest wall.

"Next time, try harder, Samuel."

"It's Sam, you ass! When Dean finds me he's gonna kick your ass and I'm gonna help him burn you down to nothing!"

"You keep telling yourself that," Dad said walking away. "Oh, and you have another thing coming if you think you'll be able to get out of my bonds."

"I'm so gonna enjoy watching you die!" I screamed. _Dean, where are you?_

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I let dad stitch my head up and then I got up and started to head to my car. Dad stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Sam."

"You wanna find that demon spawn? For all we know he's cavorting with his father on the best way to kill us."

I tried to control my temper, "Sam's a good kid, dad. If he wanted to kill me, he could've done it already. He has the power to do it. Besides, I thought you wanted to gank the demon that killed mom?"

Dad nodded, "I do, and that evil demon spawn along with him."

If it was the last thing I do, I wasn't gonna let dad kill Sam, "Dad, I know that you see everything as evil, but I'm asking you to trust me. Sam isn't evil. He saved a demon from killing me. Why would he stop another creature like him from killing a hunter?"

"To save face. He wanted to make you think that he's not evil, but he is."

"I beg to differ, John. There was a point where I thought he was gonna hurt me for trying to exorcise or kill him, but he never touched me. He was very polite, actually.

"He's just trying to trick you."

I gritted my teeth, "Look, if you want your chance to gank mom's killer, than help me find Sam. It's our only hope in finding this demon."

Dad nodded, "Fine, but we're gonna need help, and, no offense, Jim, but the kinda help you can't give."

Pastor Jim nodded, "None taken John."

"So who do we call for help?"

"Bobby Singer."

* * *

~ **SAM'S POV~**

I remained invisibly strapped to the wall. I don't know how he did it, but my telekinesis couldn't break the bonds. I was becoming desperate. I wanted Dean and I wanted him now. We were gonna finally have sex and I would not let my father ruin those plans for us. I decided to try and figure out what other hidden powers I had, if any, or if my current powers could help me. Telekinesis was definitely out, but maybe there was another way. I just needed to find it.

* * *

**5 WEEKS LATER  
~DEAN'S POV~**

"Dammit!" I cursed slamming my fist down on the table.

"I'd prefer to keep that table intact if it's alright with you, boy."

"Sorry, Bobby. It's been a friggin' month and still nothing. It's like this damn demon fell off the grid."

"Demons don't just 'fall off the grid' you idjit," Bobby said.

"Well what then, Bobby, huh? Why the fuck isn't there any trace or sign of this demon? I mean he's gotta be around here somewhere right?"

"He has what he wants."

"What did you say, John?"

"The demon. He has what he wants. His son."

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

"About time, Samuel. I'm glad you've finally came to your senses."

"Well, it didn't do me any good to stay bound to the wall, so I figured what the hell?"

Dad laughed, "Whatever your reason, I'm glad. You will take your rightful place by my side. You will lead my army, but before that there is one thing I need you to do."

"Anything."

Dad snapped his fingers and a demon came into our presence with a man. I could tell from his stance that he was a hunter. On further glance I realized it was Gordon. I grit my teeth and looked at my dad.

"Kill him."

 _Kill him? Oh, man._ There was nothing I would've liked than to kill him, but he was still human. I've never harmed another human being before. I took a breath.

"Kill him," dad said again.

This was my chance to deploy my plan. _Why am I hesitating?_ I nodded once and approached the hunter in the manner as if I was going to break his neck, but at the last minute, I turned and faced my dad.

"Samuel, what is the meaning of this?"

I kept my hand out and concentrated. I remembered back to when I prevented that demon from hurting Dean. _God, I miss you, Dean._ I shook my head, gotta stay focused. I concentrated hard as I pulled the demon out. It took awhile. I mean this demon was strong and I wasn't. I could feel blood trickling out of my nose.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Just what I said. For some reason he's been tracking his son, and now that he has him, Yellow Eyes is unstoppable."

I shook my head. I wouldn't believe that. It wasn't true. Was it? _Sammy, wherever you are, I hope you're okay and stay safe til I come and get you._

"So how do we find him?"

"Our best bet is to wait and see if any unusual storms pop up anywhere, but I'll make some calls and also tell some others to be on the lookout. I understand why you'd be interested in finding Yellow Eyes, but what's so important about his son?"

"Besides the fact that he needs to be dealt with, like his father?"

"He's never hurt anyone, dad."

"You believe him? Son, it doesn't matter if he did or didn't. The fact is that he will."

"You don't know that."

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

It took me about forty five minutes before I was able to dispose of the demon I once called my father. I watched as the demon left the body and disintegrated. I turned to the other demons.

"Who's next?" I asked weakly. Killing my father took a lot outta me.

The demons all fled. If I wasn't so weak I would've killed them all. But I was so weak and I knew I was gonna need to feed soon. My main concern, though, was to get the hell outta here and back to Dean. I immediately left the building and walked away. I wish I had the power of teleportation like my fa-Azazel. I gotta stop calling him my father. So I headed toward Pastor Jim's house. That was the last place I saw Dean. I was hoping he'd still be there. The more I walked the weaker I became. I need blood. The problem was that it couldn't be any type of blood, it had to be human, and I refused to kill a human just to drink their blood. That would make me seem like a vampire or another monster, and I refused. I just hoped that I could hold on until I got to Dean.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I was getting frustrated. I needed to find Sam and I needed to find Sam now. I swore to kill that sonovabitch if he hurt Sam in anyway. I stood up and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. I went to sit on the porch cause I needed some air. I was worried. If Sam had been using his powers he was gonna need to feed. I was worried because I didn't know what he'd do or if he was even still alive. _Don't think like that, Dean. Sam's still alive._

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I didn't know how far I walked, but I did know where I was going. I was getting weaker. I really needed to feed, but I refused to kill anyone. I wished there was a quicker way to get to Pastor Jim's. The next thing I knew I was standing in front of his house.

"What the hell?" _How the hell did I do that?_

I was confused. One minute I'm standing in the middle of nowhere wishing to be at Pastor Jim's and the next thing I know I'm here. _Oh, I must have developed the teleportation power, I think._ I wasn't sure. I walked up on the porch and knocked on the door.

"Sam?" Pastor Jim asked opening the door.

"Dean…where…Dean?" I asked weakly.

"Dean's not here. He and his father went to a friend's house to try and get some help finding you and your father. Do you want me to call him?"

I shook my head, "No. Where…he?"

"South Dakota. Let me drive you. You look like you're gonna pass out."

I shook my head again, "No."

"Sam, let me help you."

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Alright. Their friend's name is Bobby Singer. He owns a salvage yard."

I nodded and walked off the porch and walked down the street. When I thought no one was looking I thought about the place I wanted to go since that's what worked the last time.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I was researching. I hate researching. I wanted to go out and find Sam, but we didn't know where to start so dad said to do research. I was on my fourth beer and I was getting antsy. Suddenly I heard a faint knock on the door. I looked to Bobby.

"You expectin' someone?"

Bobby shook his head and headed to the door. I saw him open the door and then gasp.

"Oh, my god."

I jumped up, "What is it, Bobby?" I asked walking to the door. "Sam?"

Sam was on the ground. He looked up at me weakly, "D'n."

"Dean, you know this kid?" Bobby asked.

I ignored him. _How did Sam get here? Aw, crap, I think he needs to feed._ "Sammy? Can you hear me?"

Sam barely nodded and I walked past Bobby and picked him up. I started to walk back into the house when I remembered the devil trap in front of the door.

"Dean, who is this kid? How do you know him?"

"Bobby I need you to do me a favor. I need you to break the devil trap in front of the door."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it, Bobby, please."

"Is that the demon child we're looking for?" Bobby asked scratching out a portion of the devil's trap.

Again I ignored him and walked in the house with Sam in my arms. Dad looked up as I set him on the couch.

"That's the demon spawn, Dean, what are you doing?"

"If this is the demon child, where is his father? And is there any particular reason why you've brought a demon into my house, boy?"

I ignored both my father and Bobby and focused solely on Sam, "Sammy, can you hear me? I need you to wake up, kiddo."

Sam never opened his eyes. _Shit. He needs to feed, bad._ I didn't care that my father and Bobby were watching. I wasn't about to let Sam die on me. I reached into my boot and pulled my knife.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Look, you wanna know where Yellow Eyes is, right?" I asked.

Dad nodded.

"Good, then let me save his life and you'll get what you want."

Dad and Bobby exchanged glances and looked at me with wide eyes. I didn't care. I carefully cut my arm and held it to Sam's mouth.

"C'mon, Sammy, drink."

Nothing happened. I took a finger and coated it in my blood and smeared his lips with it before sticking the finger in his mouth. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bobby look like he was gonna be sick and dad was angry. Personally, I didn't care what either of them thought. I repeated the action of sticking a bloodied finger in Sam's mouth. Sam's eyes seem to flutter.

"D'n?"

"Here, Sammy, you need to drink. It's okay," I said and offered him my arm again.

Sam latched onto my arm and continued to drink. After a while he opened his eyes and removed his mouth from my arm. He blinked and I saw his beautiful hazel eyes again.

"Hey, Sammy. Feel better?"

He nodded and looked at me questioningly. I think he was wondering why I didn't kiss him. I shook my head and he seemed to understand.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"Better yet, demon spawn, where's your father?" dad asked.

Sam looked straight at me, "Azazel's dead. I killed him."

"Why would his own son kill him?"

"Because I hated him. He killed my mother and stole my life away from me."

"This makes no sense, why would a demon kill another demon?" Bobby asked.

"My mother was human. I'm half demon," Sam answering my father and Bobby.

"Sam, how did you find me?"

He shrugged, "I dunno. I went to Pastor Jim and he told me where you were. One minute I'm thinking about finding you and the next thing I knew I was here."

"How do we know that your father is truly dead?" Dad asked.

I was getting frustrated, "Dad, quit it."

"Well, you could go to the place he held me and check, or you could just believe me," Sam said. "And I doubt you'll be able to find the place he held me because not even I knew where I was."

"How do we know this isn't just some ploy? To make us believe and trust you and then you attack us when we least expect it," Dad said.

Sam growled and his eyes flashed yellow. _Oh, shit._ He flung dad into the wall then turned and Bobby flew into the wall again.

"Is this what you want me to do? You want me to kill you, is that what you want?" He yelled pinning my dad and Bobby up and choking them.

"Sammy, calm down. I know dad's an ass, but don't do this."

"He's asking for it!"

"You see, you're just like your father. You're no different," Dad said.

"Dad, shut the fuck up!"

"You see!"

I sighed. There was one way I could get him to calm down, "Baby, stop. You don't want to do this. You don't wanna kill someone. Remember you told me that you never killed a human? Well you don't wanna start now. Baby, please, calm down."

Sam stared at me for a minute and then dropped Dad and Bobby letting his eyes switch back to hazel. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

"It's okay, baby."

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

I staggered back as dad grabbed me and roughly shoved me away from Sam.

"You're bedding this demon spawn? Have you lost your goddamn mind?"

"No, sir."

"Then what do you think you're doing? Is that the reason Sam 'escaped' five months ago?"

I noticed how Bobby just kept staring at Sam but said nothing. Sam looked at me terrified. I kept my focus on him as dad kept screaming at me, calling me sick in the head, and a disgrace and all that. Sam made an attempt to try and shove Dad offa me and I shook my head. A signal for him to just stay where he was.

"John, I think we should let Dean explain before we start accusing him," Bobby said speaking up for the first time.

"Explain? There's nothing to explain, my son is fucking a demon child. The son of the very same demon who killed his mother."

You know what surprised me? It wasn't the fact that I was with a guy; it was the fact that Sam was a "demon child".

"Just for your information, I'm not fucking him, not yet anyway."

"Are you making a joke out of this? You really think this is funny?" Dad glared at me.

 _Actually,_ _yes_ _I_ _do._ "No, sir."

"Dean, boy? What made you decide to wanna screw around with a demon child? You know how evil they are. He's dangerous."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Sam yelled.

"No one's talking to you, demon filth."

Sam growled, "I'm not demon filth. I'm not evil. I'm only part demonic. The other part is human, and I've never hurt a soul."

"What about that blood drinking you've done from my son?"

"That's only to survive. I've never taken so much from a human to kill them. If I kill them, it's no use."

"You see? You just admitted to hurting humans"

"No!" Sam sighed, "That's not how it works. Why should I even explain myself to you when you think I'm worth a trip to hell?"

Suddenly Bobby spoke up again, "You're half demon?"

Sam sighed again, "Yes. My father was the demon Azazel that killed Dean's mother as well as my mother who was human. I never wished for this."

"There are no such things as half demons," dad spat.

"Actually, John, there are. They are very rare and most of them never make it to live past the age three."

"You're not actually falling for this, Bobby?"

"No, here take a look at this. The kid's telling the truth. How he made it past age three, I'll never know," Bobby said handing dad a book.

Dad let go of me and walked over to Bobby and took the book. After a few minutes of reading, Dad shoved the book at Bobby.

"That's a load of bullshit," he said and grabbed me by the collar again and shoved me to the door opening it. "Let's go, Dean."

"No!" Sam shouted telekinetically shutting the door.

"Sam!"

"Open the door, demon."

"No! He's not going with you."

"Of course he's going with me, now open the damn door."

"No!" Sam screamed again and threw Dad across the room, "You're not taking him!"

I looked at Dad struggling to get off the ground and turned to Sam who was breathing heavily and bracing himself for another attack. Bobby just looked stunned. He didn't know whether to help or hinder. Dad sat on his haunches and started whispering. I didn't know what he was whispering and I started to go to him as Sam suddenly screamed and fell onto his knees. Dad was reciting an exorcism. _Damn_ _it,_ _Dad._

"Dad! Stop!"

I rushed to Sam just as cuts sprouted on his arms. _Oh,_ _man._ _Not_ _good._ I turned to dad, "Dad, quit it. You'll kill him."

"That's the point."

"Dean, this kid has corrupted you. Its better this way," Bobby said.

I looked at Bobby disbelievingly and back at Sam who was still screaming and begging for Dad to stop. I stood up and walked over to my dad and without thinking about it, I punched him in the face.

"You stupid bastard."

"Dean, listen-"

I punched him again knocking him on his back. I glared at Bobby while I walked over to Sam and gently picked him up into my arms and left the house. I sat him in the passenger seat and climbed behind the wheel of the car and after glancing back at the house I gunned the engine just as I saw my dad stagger out the house. I glanced at Sam who was bleeding pretty badly from his cuts on the arms. I needed to stop and clean them but I couldn't stop for fear that dad would catch up with us.

I kept driving and glancing in the rearview mirror looking for my dad's truck, but so far I didn't see anything. I drove out of Sioux Falls and into Rapid Falls pulling into the first motel I saw. I turned to Sam who seemed out of it due to the loss of blood.

"Sammy, can you hear me? I'm gonna go book us a room and then I'm gonna come back and get you, okay?"

Sam nodded. I took off my over shirt and handed it him. "Hold this to the cuts til I get back, okay?" I said.

Sam took the shirt and nodded again. I exited the car and walked up to the desk. The clerk looked up from her book, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yeah I'd like to reserve a room for a few days."

"King or two queens?"

"King."

"How many days?"

"About three."

"Okay, you're in room twelve. It'll be fifty nine seventy five."

I handed her one of my fake cards and she handed me the keys. I thanked her and ran back to the door and grabbed my bag before I opened the passenger door and picked Sam up. I headed to the room and somehow managed to unlock the door. I sat Sam on the bed and dumped the bag on the floor as I rummaged through it and got the salt and proceeded to salt the door and the windows. Once I was done, I fumbled through the bag again until I found the first aid kit so I could take care of Sam's cuts.

"Sammy, can you hear me?"

Sam nodded.

"Okay, let me see. This is gonna sting a bit."

I dabbed disinfectant on the cuts causing Sam to hiss. I apologized as I cleaned them the best I could. The cuts didn't get that deep so they didn't need stitches which were a good thing.

"You okay?" I asked as I put away the first aid kit.

"Yeah. M'sorry."

"For what, kiddo?"

"That was stupid of me. I just didn't want you to leave."

I chuckled, "Its okay. I kinda didn't want to go with him anyway."

"But he's your dad."

"Yeah, I know, but he's an ass sometimes. Besides, I didn't want you to be left alone."

Sam smiled and I saw his dimples. I leaned in and kissed him. He scooted closer and opened his mouth more allowing me to slip my tongue inside and deepen the kiss. We continued to kiss until I couldn't breathe and I left his mouth but turned to his neck placing kisses along the side paying close attention to one specific part I kissed hard and nipped it giving him a hickey. As I continued to kiss him, I let my hand roam under his shirt and fondle his nipples. I chuckled as I heard Sam's breath hitch. I stopped kissing him long enough to remove his shirt. I dipped my head and took a pebbled nipple into my mouth suckling and biting. Sam moaned and arched his back giving me more access to his nipple. Once I was done with the left one I turned to the right one and gave it the same attention.

I looked at Sam and eased him back on the mattress, "You sure about this, Sam?"

Sam nodded, "Yes."

I nodded and pulled his pants and boxers down and tossed them to the side. I licked my lips as I stared at Sam's semi-hard cock. I cupped his balls in my hand and played with them rubbing, and sucking on them until Sam whined.

"Dean, please."

"Please, what, baby?"

"Please put it in your mouth."

"You want my mouth? You sure?"

"God, please."

"Okay," I said as I gripped his cock in my hand and lowered my mouth on it.

I gazed at Sam whose head had fallen back against the pillows and was moaning. I hallowed out my cheeks and picked up the rhythm fisting and sucking at the same time. I looked at Sam again who was tossing his head back and forth and trying to buck his hips. I used my free hand to still his hips.

"Dean! So…good…"

I continued to pick up the rhythm and suck harder. Sam's head banged against the pillows.

"Dean!" he screamed bucking his hips as he came down my throat.

I pulled off his cock and chuckled, "Sammy's a screamer."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Not a chance, bitch."

I pulled back and stripped myself so I was naked like Sam and rummaged through my bag until I located the tube of lube I kept in there. I climbed back on the bed and leaned over Sam to kiss him. Once I pulled back I looked at him again.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked again.

"God, yes. Please."

I nodded as I spread Sam's legs a little wider giving me access to his hole. I lubed up three of my fingers and eased one inside. He was so fucking tight. Sam moaned as I wiggled my finger around. I bent my finger and slid it along his prostate.

"Fuck!"

I chuckled and removed my finger and put more lube on my fingers as I stuck two inside. Sam whimpered. I leaned up and kissed his stomach.

"It's okay, baby. It'll get better, don't fight me."

I opened my fingers and scissored him stretching him wider. I slid my fingers on his prostate again causing him to scream again.

"Yes! Dean, more! More!"

"As you wish," I said sliding a third finger inside.

I continued to penetrate and strike his prostate until he started humping my fingers.

"C'mon, Dean. Please, m'ready."

"You sure?"

Sam nodded and I slowly removed my fingers causing him to whine. I lubed up my cock and used one of my hands to lift his leg up and open as I used the other hand to guide my cock inside.

"God, baby, so tight."

"Dean, Yes! Please."

I continued to push inside until I was all the way inside. I kept my body still while I waited for Sam to adjust. It wasn't long before he was begging.

"Move, Dean. Please."

I slowly rolled my hips thrusting slowly but deep. Sam moaned and bit his lip. I pulled out until only the head of my cock was inside and I pushed back in again slowly but deep. I used my other hand and I gripped Sam's legs underneath the knee and pushed them up and apart. I kept up with the slow rhythm which was killing me but I wasn't about to hurt Sam.

"Faster, Dean. Fuck, move faster."

I leaned up and placed an uncoordinated, sloppy kiss on his mouth as I withdrew and slammed back inside.

"Fuck, Yes!" Sam screamed as I hit his prostate dead on.

I angled my hips in a way that I was hitting his prostate dead on with every thrust. Each time I hit it Sam screamed.

"God! Yes! Harder, Dean. Harder!"

I had never heard anyone scream as much as Sam did. None of the chicks I fucked screamed as much as him.

"So close, baby," I said letting go of one of his legs and gripping his cock and stroking it.

"Mm, me too."

I continued to pump his cock in time to my hard thrusts.

"Fuck, Dean…gonna…"

"That's it, baby, come for me," I said giving his cock a couple of hard jerks.

"DEAN!" he screamed coming over his chest.

I knew I wasn't gonna last long after that and thrust twice before I came growling Sam's name. I panted and leaned up to kiss Sam as I eased out of his ass. I rolled over next to him lying on my back.

"That was incredible, thank you."

I chuckled, "Yes it was, babe. I swear though I thought at one point you were gonna blow out my eardrums with the screaming."

Sam blushed, "M'sorry."

"No, babe, don't be sorry. It's hot."

"Guess we should clean up, huh?" Sam said as my cell rang.

I nodded and sat up to grab my pants, "Yeah, why don't you go ahead in the shower and I'll join you in a minute?" I said grabbing my cell. "Hello?"

" _Dean?"_

"Well it sure ain't the tooth fairy," I grinned watching Sam grab some clothes and head into the shower. "Whaddya want, Bobby?"

" _Where are you?"_

"Why, so you could tell my dad?"

" _No, so I could protect you from him. He was furious when he left here."_

"Somehow I don't believe you."

" _Dean, you're running around with a half demon child. Whaddya think is gonna come outta this? You're family, boy, I just don't wanna see you hurt."_

"Sam's a good kid, Bobby. He's not a danger to anyone. All he's ever wanted was to be normal, but his dad took that away from him and forced him to try and be like him. He…you know? Why am I explaining this to you? I mean it's not like you care. I gotta go, Bobby."

" _Dean. Bring him here. Let me judge for myself."_

"Why so you and dad could torture my boyfriend?" He asked as Sam exited the bathroom dressed. _Crap,_ _I_ _so_ _didn_ _'_ _t_ _mean_ _to_ _say_ _that._

" _Uh, no. I just want to see for myself without John breathing down my neck."_

"I dunno, Bobby. Look, I really gotta go."

" _Okay,_ _Dean._ "

I hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, "Sorry, baby."

Sam shrugged. I stood up and grabbed some clothes, "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Kay."

I went into the bathroom and got under the shower. _What_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _do_ _know?_ _I_ _mean_ _we_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _keep_ _running_ _from_ _dad_ _for_ _the_ _rest_ _of_ _our_ _lives._ _Could_ _we_ _really_ _trust_ _Bobby?_ I shook my head. I wasn't sure. I mean we could trust Pastor Jim, but Bobby? I just wasn't sure. I shut off the shower and toweled off and got dressed. I exited the bathroom and found Sam sitting on the bed.

"Babe, you okay?"

Sam nodded.

"Hey, Sam? Is your dad really dead?"

Sam nodded again, "Yes. I killed him myself."

I nodded, "You hungry? Let's go get some food."

Sam grinned, "Sure."

I grinned back as I picked up my jacket and the keys and we headed to the closest diner.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

As Sam climbed into the passenger seat I saw him give a visible wince as he sat down. I frowned.

"Baby?"

Sam turned and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"Did I hurt you?

Sam shook his head, "No. I'm okay."

I just nodded and turned on the car and drove to the diner. As we entered the diner I guided him to a table that allowed me a complete view of the whole place. I sat with my back to the wall and Sam sat across from me.

"Afternoon, I'm Melissa and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?"

I looked up and saw the waitress staring at me. I knew what she was thinking I mean I was pretty hot. Years ago, I would waste no time trying to tap that, but I was with Sam now and nothing not even a remarkably hot waitress in a tight shirt was gonna make me cheat on him. I grabbed his arm across the table and still staring at the waitress asked, "You ready to order, baby?"

"Yeah, can I have the Chicken Cesar Salad and a diet coke?"

"Yeah and I'll have the bacon cheeseburger, fries and a coke," I said never removing my hand from Sam's and not taking my eyes off the waitress.

She looked flustered, "O-of course," she said and walked away. I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked.

"That waitress. She looked at me like she was gonna get some of this meat, not realizing I'm yours."

Sam grinned. I liked seeing him smile. If I could help it I would always have him smile. The waitress soon came back and placed our plates in front of us and left. I smiled and picked up my burger.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sam asked around a bite of salad.

I shrugged, "Bobby told me that I should bring you back to the house. He wanted to see if you're really evil."

Sam took another bite, "Are we gonna?"

I shrugged again, "I dunno. I mean I trust Bobby with my life, he's been like another father to me, a nicer one, but I don't know."

"Do you think he'll help us once he realizes I'm not evil?"

"Probably. You suggesting we go see Bobby?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. I have nothing to hide." He lowered his voice, "I may have these powers, but I'm not evil."

I nodded, "Alright. If you're sure."

"Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think that once your dad realizes I'm not evil, he'll be different?"

I shook my head, "No. Even if dad believed that you're not evil, which he doesn't, he's still gonna hate you because of what you are. My dad only sees things in black and white. If something's a bit supernatural, it's evil therefore it needs to die."

Sam sighed. We finished up our meal in silence and when we were done I sent Sam to wait in the car while I paid for the meal. When I got in the car I pulled out my cell and dialed Bobby.

"Bobby, its Dean. Listen, we're gonna come, but dad better not be there and you'll need to scratch out the devil's trap at the front door."

" _Alright. John's not here. He left after you did, and he was angry. I'll see you when you get here."_

I hung up and started the car. The drive was silent. Sam was staring out the window. I suddenly thought of something and turned to look at Sam.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned to face me, "Yes?"

"This cloaking power you have, can you cloak yourself from specific people? Or just a group of people?"

Sam frowned, "I'm not sure. I mean I know that I can cloak myself from groups of people, that's how I was able to cloak myself from hunters and demons, but specific people? I dunno. Why?"

"I want to see if you'd be able to cloak yourself from my dad."

Sam shrugged, "I can try and see what happens."

I nodded. Sam closed his eyes for a minute and I heard him say something under his breath.

"Mea, ut auferrem, impedimenta odio a elit."

After several minutes he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Let's hope this works."

"What was that you were saying?" I asked.

"It was Latin. It means: I remove the obstacles of my hatred from my path."

I nodded as we pulled in front of Bobby's house. I put the car in park and climbed out of my baby. Sam quickly followed me.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What's he gonna do to me?"

"Probably just ask you some questions. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, okay?" I said knocking on the door.

Sam nodded as Bobby opened the door and ushered us inside. I guided Sam to the couch and we both sat down. Bobby sat in the chair opposite and we all seemed to stare at each other. After a few minutes I got irritated.

"Is there a point to us staring at each other?"

Bobby stared at Sam, "I'm gonna ask you some questions, okay? Answer me honestly and we won't have any problems, got it?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir."

"What's your name? Your full name?"

"Samuel Azazel Roberts."

"And how old are you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know. After I reached the age ten I lost track of my birthday."

"Sammy, do you remember when your birthday was?" I asked.

Sam frowned, "May second. I think I was born in nineteen eighty three, but I'm not sure," Sam said looking at me.

I frowned; Math was never my best subject. "So that would put you as being fifteen?" I said looking at Bobby for confirmation. He nodded.

"Have you ever hurt anyone? Killed an innocent person?"

Sam shook his head, "No sir. Until I was ten I wasn't allowed to do anything but perfect my powers. When I was ten Azazel took me out for my first kill. That's when I ran away. I promised myself that if I could help it I would never to harm a human being. I decided to use my powers to hunt evil."

"So can you explain the thing with the blood?"

Sam sighed, "Do you know why when demons leave a human's body the body is messed up?"

"Because they don't seem to take care of the body."

Sam nodded, "Yeah that's partly true, but also because they drain the human of the energy. When I was ten, before I ran away, I became sick. I can't and won't ever possess a body so they had to find another way to give me the energy I needed. They gave me energy through blood, but it had to be fresh blood and not from a bag. After I ran away whenever I needed the blood I guess I acted like a vampire. I would bite a human, but not enough to completely drain them and kill them."

"This is interesting. I mean I've read about half human half demons before, but like I was telling John none of them had ever made it past the age of three. How you made it to fifteen is surprising. So tell me, besides the obvious telekinesis, what other powers do you have?"

"I'm pyrokinetic, I am able to cloak myself, and two new ones I found out were, teleportation like a demon, and I can control and sense demons. I can expel them from a body and kill them."

"Is that how you killed your father, Sammy?"

Sam nodded.

"You're not evil. You're just a kid who was born into the wrong family."

"You really believe that, Bobby? I mean you got all of that outta a bunch of questions?"

"Dean, did Sam ever fight you or John?"

I shook my head, "No. He always seemed frightened. I mean even when I tried to patch him up, he would back away from me. He never attacked."

"Then there's your answer. I believe you. Of course John might not be willing to take that stick from up his ass long enough to see that."

"Great, so what do we do know? We can't keep running from him," I said as my cell rang.

I pulled the cell outta my pocket and looked at the caller id. Dad. I was planning to not answer. I let it ring three times before I decided to answer.

"Dad."

" _Dean, listen. I have a hunt that I need your help with. Why don't you come and help me and I will forget all about the demon child. I won't hunt him down and kill him. I will forgive you for all that you've done."_

I stared at the phone, _is_ _this_ _dude_ _fucking_ _serious?_

" _Dean, you still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

" _So whaddya say?"_

"You must be outta your fucking mind."

" _What did you say to me?"_

"You heard me, dad. You're ridiculous. I mean when will you stop seeing things in black and white and come over to the grey area? It's a lot nicer."

" _Dean, you are consorting with a demon child. This is wrong and I don't know what happened to make you forget that, but you need to remember that that child's evil and needs to die."_

I sighed, "It's wrong if he's a killer. He's not."

" _When I find you and that demon child, I will kill him and then where will you be?"_

"Not if I kill you first," I said and hung up the phone. Bobby and Sam where staring at me. "What?"

"Are you serious, boy?"

"Yeah, Bobby. I mean it; anyone who hurts Sam will pay."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

**TBC...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and in case anyone is confused or don't understand what powers Sam has, and I know there were probably some because I kept jumping them all over the place, and this will help you (and me) keep track of them. Sam's powers consist of:
> 
> -Telekinesis
> 
> -Pyrokinesis
> 
> -He can control and sense demons (pulling demons out of bodies and killing them)
> 
> -Demonic teleportation
> 
> -And coming soon: Visions
> 
> Hope that helps

"Well we can't keep looking over our shoulder and running from him so I just suggest we continue on with our lives. Hopefully find us a hunt somewhere to take care of?" I said.

"I may be able to help with that," Bobby said and disappeared.

Sam looked at me and I shrugged. Two seconds later Bobby returned with a newspaper.

"It was in the newspaper this morning. A man in Manhattan was mysteriously murdered in his garage."

I shrugged, "What's so strange about it?"

"Apparently the newspaper says that it looked like he was strangled to death and the police are ruling it as suicide even though they found no murder weapon."

"Well can't hurt to check it out, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "Sure, Dean."

"Great, let's go," I said.

Bobby chuckled, "You boys let me know if you need anything and the next time you stop by I'll have the safe spots marked out for Sam."

"Safe spots?" Sam asked as we headed to the car.

I nodded, "Yeah. Bobby's house is littered with devil's traps, and any kinda ward, you name it."

"Wow."

"Yup, there are also beers laced with holy water. Usually he makes us drink to make sure we're not possessed."

"Huh. Hey do you have your laptop with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah it's in the backseat. Why?"

"Because I wanna see if I can find any more information on this murder," Sam said reaching in the back for the laptop.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam typing on the laptop. I smiled.

"Okay, well according to the Manhattan Ledger, the man's name is Wilson Harrison. He was 30 years old and was survived by a wife and two kids. According to what the family told the police, Wilson was in the garage hiding their ten year old son's birthday present. His wife said that she was in the kitchen when she heard a thump, went into the garage, and found her husband lying on the ground with his hands on his neck."

"So maybe he used his hands to strangle himself?" I wondered.

Sam shrugged and continued typing. I turned and saw him squint and then sit back.

"What is it?"

"Okay I decided to see if anything strange like this had happened in the city of Manhattan or anywhere else in New York, for that matter."

"What did you find?" I asked as I hit the interstate.

"Well according to what I found, in nineteen ninety a woman was found dead in her apartment. It was strangulation and the cops ruled it as a suicide even though no murder weapon had been found and it was clear that some type of rope had been used on her neck. Again same thing 'eighty two, except it was man this time and before that in 'seventy four. This time a woman. All with the same cause of death, police ruling it as suicide and no weapon found."

"All of this happened in Manhattan?" I asked as I merged on to the interstate that allowed us to enter Iowa.

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

I nodded and pulled into a rest stop. Sam looked confused.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Cause, dude, I need to take a leak, and besides I'm hungry."

Sam chuckled and nodded. I exited the car and went into the bathroom to take a piss. After taking care of business and exiting the bathroom I stopped at the car before I went into the store.

"You want anything?"

Sam shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

I nodded and went into the store and bought a package of peanut M&Ms, a couple of candy bars and two sodas. After paying for my purchases I exited the store and headed back to the car. Sam was curled up on the seat sleep. I got back behind the wheel, started the car, and pulled back on the road. We had been driving for about five hours when Sam woke up again.

"Morning, Sleeping beauty," I teased and nodded to the can of soda and the candy bars. "Those are for you."

Sam sat up and nodded, "Thanks. How long till we get there?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but we might have to pull in somewhere and wait until tomorrow to get there."

"I could try and teleport us there." Sam said.

I looked at him, "Sam, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean we're not sure how this works."

"Seriously? All I have to do is think about where I wanna go and I'm there."

I shook my head, "I think we'll stick for driving, for now. Maybe another time, babe."

Sam just nodded. I continued to drive through Iowa as Sam slept. It took us at least an hour to exit Iowa and enter Illinois. I knew we should stop, but I wanted to get there as quickly as possible so I kept driving until Illinois was in my rearview mirror and we entered Indiana. I decided to pull into the first motel I saw. I could barely keep my eyes open and I needed a break. Sam slept as I pulled into the motel, parked the car, and reserved a room. He was just starting to wake up as I walked back to the car.

"Hey, babe."

Sam smiled, "Where are we?"

"Indiana. I needed a small break before we continue. I figure we can get a few hours sleep before we continue to New York."

Sam nodded and exited the car. We walked to the room and I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I groaned as I reached for my cell and shut off the alarm. It was five in the morning. I sat up and noticed that Sam wasn't in the bed.

"Sammy?" I called out. I then heard the toilet flushing.

"Yeah?" he responded coming outta the bathroom.

"Time to hit the road, babe."

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket. I pulled on my jacket and we headed out of the room. Sam went to the car as I checked us out. I headed to the car and saw him leaning against the door with his eyes closed. I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You okay, babe?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, just thinking that's all."

"About what?" I asked as we got in the car.

"Nothing, just things, I guess."

"Sam…"

"It's nothing, Dean."

I shook my head, "No it's not. Talk to me, babe."

Sam shrugged, "I know I'm not evil, but what if I become evil?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm half demon, Dean. What if my demon half takes control of me and I end up hurting you or someone? I don't want to be a killer like my father."

I reached over and cupped the back of his neck forcing him to look at me, "You're not, baby. As long as you continue to think of yourself as not evil, then you won't."

"I had a dream I was. And when I was with my father? He asked me to kill one of the hunters I was with when you 'let me escape'. I wanted to kill him so bad, make him pay for what he and his wife did to me."

"But you didn't. You killed your dad instead. Baby, that's a good sign. And dreams are just dreams. They don't mean anything."

Sam nodded, "I guess."

I nodded and put a tape in the tape deck and the rest of the drive was silent. By the time we made it to New York it was seven in the evening. My legs were cramping, and I was starving. I knew Sam fared no better than me.

"Whaddya say we head somewhere to eat and then head to the vic's house?"

Sam nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I'm starving."

I nodded and chuckled, "I bet you are."

I pulled into the parking lot of a diner. I looked at the sign and laughed, "Alphabet Café?"

Sam laughed also, "Who calls their diner that?"

I shrugged, "I dunno," I said as we entered the diner.

As we sat and glanced at the menu I noticed Sam look out the window with a sad expression on his face. I sighed and was about to say something when a waitress came over. This woman looked old enough to be my grandmother.

"What'll it be boys?" She asked flashing a grin showing her yellowing teeth.

"Um, I'll just have a burger, fries and a coke," I said.

"And what about you handsome?"

"Can I get the chicken club, fries and a coke?" Sam asked.

The waitress nodded and left. I chuckled.

"Did you see her man? I mean she looked old enough to be our grandmother."

Sam chuckled and nodded and then sighed.

"Baby, what's wrong? You're not still thinking about you turning evil are you?"

"I just have a bad feeling something's gonna happen now that Azazel's dead. I mean I know he wanted me to fulfill his shoes or something and I am worried that now I'm on the demons most wanted list."

I sighed and took his hand in mine, "Baby, stop. Don't worry about it. The fact is he's dead and you got away. I mean as far as I know, dad didn't have a way to kill this demon and you did it. Now it could be because you're half demon or it could just be the fact that you were angry at your dad, but whatever it was, you did it. Now stop worrying about the after effects."

* * *

Around eight thirty Sam and I snuck into Wilson Harrison's garage. I clicked on the flashlight and shone it around the room.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"The paper said that Wilson was strangled to death?"

"Mhm."

"There's nothing in this garage that would remotely suggest that he strangled himself. It's just a bunch of tools, some boxes full of…stuff, but nothing that could be used to strangle yourself with."

"So what exactly happened?"

I shrugged, "Guess we'll have to see the body."

We left the house and drove to the morgue. Sam flicked his wrist and unlocked the door.

"Show off," I grumbled as I walked behind him.

Sam chuckled. I turned the flashlight on again as we searched for Wilson's body.

"Found it," Sam said. He pulled out the slab that held Wilson's body on it.

I walked over to him as he pulled the sheet down uncovering the body.

"You see that, Dean? Those are clear cut ligature marks. Wilson was most definitely strangled, but by who and with what?"

I shook my head, "You know you're pretty smart for a fifteen year old half demon."

Sam chuckled, "I told you I hunted. I had to learn didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what does that mean?"

"I dunno. I'm thinking vengeful spirit, maybe?"

I shrugged, "Maybe. But I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted."

Sam nodded, "Let's go."

We snuck back out of the morgue and headed toward the car. We pulled into the motel that was next door to the diner. We got out of the car and I tossed the keys to Sam.

"Grab the bags and I will book a room."

Sam nodded as I headed to the front desk. By the time I was done Sam was waiting for me. I held up the keys.

"Room eighteen, let's go," I said grabbing one of the duffle bags.

The minute we entered the room we dropped the duffle bags and I pulled out the salt and proceeded to salt the room. Sam sat on the bed watching me.

"Man, I just want a shower and sleep," he grinned at me.

I grinned back as I finished up and put the salt back in my bag. "Well, let's go and get you clean."

Sam snorted, "Dude that was lame."

"Shut up," I said leading him into the bathroom.

The minute we entered the bathroom I bent and turned the nozzles to the desired temperature. When I stood and turned back to Sam he was out of his shirt and halfway outta his pants. I grinned and gripped his hands.

"Slow down, tiger."

Sam nodded and moved his hands outta my grip and went to my shirt and removed it. Once it was on the floor I dragged his pants and boxers down and he stepped outta them and then we did the same for mine. I took his hand and led him into the shower. I picked up the measly shower gel and lathered up my hands before running them down Sam's chest soaping it up nice and good. He moaned when I brushed his nipples. I poured more soap on my hands and lathered up his hips and legs making sure to pay special attention to his hardened cock. Sam hissed.

"Shit, Dean. Feels good."

"Yeah?"

Sam nodded with his eyes shut, "Mhm. So good."

I laughed and positioned him under the spray to rinse off the soap. Once all the soap was done I turned him around so his back was against the wall and got on my knees. I gripped his cock in my hand and stuck my tongue out and teased along the slit. Sam moaned and let his head fall back. I grinned and took it all in my mouth. I immediately hollowed out my cheeks and set a fast rhythm sucking him down.

"Fuck, Dean. So…fucking…good," Sam moaned and I felt him grip my hair.

Using the water as a lubricant, I stuck one of my fingers inside his ass causing him to thrust deep into my mouth.

"God!" He started thrusting.

I used my free hand to still his hips as I sucked him down harder and I stuck two fingers in his ass searching for his prostate.

"Dean!" he screamed when I hit it trying to buck his hips.

I continued to suck him down hard and fast and suck him down and it wasn't long before his ass muscles clenched against my fingers and I knew he was close. I pulled off his cock and looked at him.

"Gonna come, baby? Gonna come hard down my throat?" I asked before taking him back in my mouth.

"DEAN!" he screamed coming down my throat and rattling the showerhead so hard it almost fell off.

I grinned as I stood and wiped my mouth, "Damn, baby that was hot."

Sam palmed my erection causing me to moan, "Your turn, now."

I shook my head, "I'm good."

Sam quirked an eyebrow and rubbed my erection hard, "Really?"

I moaned and Sam laughed. He went down on his knees and didn't waste any time putting me into his hot mouth. I moaned again and gripped Sam's hair hard. I heard him wince against my cock.

"Sorry, baby," I said and loosened my grip.

Sam sucked me down hard and fast and I didn't last a minute before I came shooting down his throat. He sucked me dry and stood and wiped his mouth grinning.

"Fuck, that was hot baby."

Sam grinned and we rewashed ourselves and then exited the shower and dried off and then after dressing we climbed into bed together. Sam lay his head on my bare chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you, Sammy."

"Love you too, Dean."

Right now, as I drifted off to sleep with Sam in my arms, I was happy and content.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

I woke the next morning to my cell alarm. I groaned and turned it off and realized that I was alone in bed. I saw Sam sitting at the table staring at my laptop. I threw the covers off and walked up to him and kissed him on the back of his neck.

"Hey, baby. Whatchu lookin' at?"

"There's been another murder. Sandra Cole. She left behind a husband and two daughters. According to the article, one of the daughters found their mother in the bathroom with her hands over her neck."

I nodded, "Well whattya say we got get some breakfast and head over to the house."

Sam stood up, "Sure."

We headed to the Alphabet Café and I ordered a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a coffee. Sam just ordered scrambled eggs and toast. The waitress came back several minutes later with our food and left.

"So what're we gonna do?" Sam asked taking a bite of his toast.

"Well, I figured we can talk to Sandra's family and then go back around and talk to Wilson's family. There's gotta be a connection somewhere, right?"

Sam nodded, "Maybe while you are talking to the families, I can go to the library and check out the history of this city and see if anyone died back in the seventies that would cause them to start killing like this."

I nodded, "Good idea. I'll drop you off once we're done here."

"Okay."

Once we were done with breakfast I paid for the meal and we headed out. I dropped Sam off at the library while I went to the Cole house. Once I got to the house I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mr. Cole.

"Mr. Cole?"

"Yes, may I help you?"

I flashed my fake FBI badge, "Mind if I ask you some questions about your wife?"

He frowned, "Aren't you a little young to be an FBI agent?"

I gave him some story about being a trainee and my boss giving me this case to work on. Surprisingly she seemed to buy it and allowed me inside.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you that I didn't already tell the cops. I wasn't home. I was at work when I got a call from my eldest daughter Robbie asking me to come home. When I came home she told me that George, my other daughter, found my wife on the floor of the bathroom dead with her hands over her neck. The police said it was suicide."

"Mr. Cole, I would like to speak with your daughters if that's alright."

Mr. Cole nodded and stood up to call his daughters downstairs. Both girls came into the living room.

"Robbie, George, this is Agent Page, he wants to talk to you about your mom, alright?"

The girls nodded and sat down in front of me on the couch.

"Can you girls tell me what happened?" I asked.

One of the girls nodded, "We was the park and Robbie said that it was time to go home. When we got inside the house, Robbie told me to wash my hands while she fixed lunch. I went upstairs to wash my hands and I found mommy lying on the floor. I thought she was sleeping so I shook her. When she didn't respond, I called Robbie."

"When George called me and I went upstairs and I saw mom lying like that, I knew something was wrong. I knew that mom was dead so I pushed George outta the bathroom and called dad."

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I had been going through history books and newspapers dated back into the sixties but didn't find anything that suggested this was a vengeful spirit. According to everything I read no one died in the same manner that these people were dying. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _we_ _dealing_ _with?_ I asked myself as I started dozing off.

_White walls_

_A woman screaming being choked_

_Laughter_

" _Mommy?" A little boy cries._

I jerked awake groggy from the weird dream. _What_ _on_ _earth_ _was_ _that?_

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

"Girl's I want to ask you a question and it may seem weird, okay?" I asked

The girls both nodded.

"Did you notice anything weird when you found your mom? I mean anything."

"Well, even though mom had her hands over her neck, I noticed cuts on her neck," Robbie said.

I nodded, "What about you, George?"

She shrugged, "The bathroom was really, really warm."

I frowned. _Warm?_ _That_ _'_ _s_ _strange._ "Okay, girls thanks." I then turned to Mr. Cole, "I just have a couple more questions. Did you or your wife have any enemies?"

Mr. Cole shook his head, "No. Not at all. Everyone loved Sandra. I mean, with my line of work there are gonna be some people that hate you, but none of them would've been angry enough to kill Sandra. Wait, you don't think it was a suicide?"

I shook my head, "Your daughter said she saw marks on her mother's neck. Now that suggests that someone killed her instead of her taking her own life. Did you or your wife know a man named Wilson Harrison?"

Again Mr. Cole shook his head, "No. We read about what happened to him in the paper, but we never met him."

I stood up, "Okay, thank you for your time. If you or your daughters remember anything else, please don't hesitate to call me," I said handing him my card.

He nodded and I left the building and got in the car before heading to the library. When I made it to the library, I parked the car and went inside looking for Sam. I chuckled as I found him surrounded by tons of books and papers. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, baby."

Sam frowned and turned to me, he looked dazed, "Hey."

"You okay?"

He nodded, "Mhm just fell asleep."

"Oh, ready to get outta here?"

Sam nodded again and followed me out to the car. He climbed in the car with a frown on his face.

"Hey, you sure you're okay?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I just had a strange dream, that's all."

"So you find anything?"

Sam shook his head, "No. Nothing that suggests we're dealing with a vengeful spirit."

"Well I talked to Cole family and the daughters told me that one, their mom had marks on her neck, and the other girl said that the bathroom where they found her was extremely warm."

"Huh, vengeful spirits and ghosts usually make a room extremely cold."

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna drop you off at the motel and go talk to the Harrisons."

"Okay."

I dropped Sam off before I headed to the Harrison house.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

After Dean dropped me off I sat on the bed and tried to figure out what that dream meant. White walls, a woman being choked and screaming, laughter, and a boy calling for his mommy? I was confused. I decided to just chalk it up as a weird dream and nothing else. I decided to focus on the case and figure out what was going on. _Okay,_ _if_ _it_ _isn_ _'_ _t_ _a_ _spirit_ _or_ _ghost,_ _then_ _what_ _is_ _it?_ _"_

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

_Man,_ _I_ _hate_ _interviewing_ _women_ I thought. _They_ _are_ _so_ _damn_ _emotional_. After I finished up at the Harrison house I headed back to the motel. When I got to the motel I found Sam on the laptop. I threw the key on the table and shrugged out my jacket before kissing his cheek.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, anything interesting?"

"Besides the fact that women are ridiculous? No. Harrison's wife told me the same thing that the Cole's told me. Harrison was found in the kitchen by his wife. She said that the room was boiling hot."

"Really?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So I guess we can definitely rule out spirit or ghost."

"So then what're we dealing with?" Sam asked as I pulled him on my lap. I shrugged.

"I dunno. We can definitely rule out ghouls or zombies."

"Why?"

"Because ghouls and zombies eat dead flesh. None of the vics were bitten. And then we can rule out vampires, because neither Wilson nor Sandra were drained."

"So what're you thinking?" Sam asked as I kissed him on the mouth. I shrugged again.

"Demon? Revenant? Witch? Shape shifter, maybe?"

Sam kissed me back, "I've been trying to figure out what is and I can't seem to figure out what it is," he said when he pulled back.

I lifted Sam up as I stood from the chair and made my way to the bed and laid him down.

"Dean, we're on a case."

"So? We need a break," I said lifting up shirt.

"We shouldn't. We-ooh!" Sam started as I fondled his nipples.

"Like that baby? Like when I play with your nipples?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, but Dean…"

"Shh, baby. The case ain't going nowhere."

I removed his shirt and kissed him hard on the mouth to which he eagerly responded opening his mouth to allow my tongue to enter. I continued to play with his nipples taking them in each of my hands and pinching them.

"Mmph!" Sam screamed and arched off the bed causing me to back up a little.

I removed my mouth from his and kissed his neck paying attention to one particular spot kissing and nipping it til a nice bruise was formed. I smiled as I kissed down his belly. I felt Sam grip my hair and I looked up at him.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"N-nothing. Feels good."

"Yeah?" I asked and dipped my tongue into his belly button.

Sam nodded. I unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down on his jeans. He lifted his hips as I pulled them down and off along with his boxers. I bent and kissed the tip of his cock.

"Dean!"

I chuckled as I moved back and off of him. He looked up at me with a confused and hazy gaze and whined. I chuckled again.

"Hang on baby, I'm gonna make you feel real good. Just gotta take these off first."

"Dean, c'mon."

I stripped then crawled back over to Sam and leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his already bruised lips.

"Spread your legs for me baby."

Sam did what I asked and I lay in between his legs so that our bare cocks were touching.

"Ooh!" Sam moaned.

I rolled my hips and thrust against him causing much needed friction between our cocks.

"Aah! So…so…"

"So what, baby?" I asked thrusting again.

"So good!" he screamed.

I moved faster thrusting harder against his cock. Sam wrapped his long legs around my waist and started to match my rhythm.

"Harder, Dean. Harder!"

I did what he asked and moved harder. I felt Sam grip my back and his nails dug into my skin.

"Yes! Dean! Oh, God, Dean, yes!" he screamed. I tried to laugh at his screaming but it came out as a huff.

"Fuck, Sammy."

"Dean, oh, please! Harder, Dean!"

I heard a faint bang on the wall by the bed and laughed. I leant down and kissed Sam until we couldn't breathe.

"You're being loud, baby."

"Can't…help…oh, god, feels so good."

Sam's fingers dug deeper into my back and he moaned and whimpered.

"You close, baby?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, so close."

I kissed him again and moved faster, "That's it, baby. Come for me."

"DEAN!" he screamed as he arched his back and came all over my chest.

I slowed my thrusting down a bit, but I was so damn close.

"C'mon, Dean. I wanna feel you come all over me."

"Fuck, SAMMY!" I screamed as I came.

I waited until my breathing and heart slowed and then I rolled off of Sam and onto my back.

"Good, baby?"

"Mhm," Sam said drowsily."

I chuckled and stood going into the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth and cleaned Sam off. I cleaned myself off and then went to toss the washcloth in the bathroom. I crawled in next to Sam and wrapped my arms around him. He gave me a drowsily smile. I chuckled and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Sleep, baby."

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

_White walls_

_Table set for three_

_Woman being choked and screaming._

_Laughter_

" _Mommy!" A boy screamed._

I jolted awake and looked around dazed. My eyes rested on Dean as he pulled me closer to him. I lay back down with my head on his bare chest. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _going_ _on?_ _What_ _is_ _happening_ _to_ _me?_ _What_ _do_ _these_ _dreams_ _mean?_ I asked myself. I then sat up. I couldn't sleep. I gently extracted myself from Dean's grip and pulled on my boxers and sat at the computer. _Maybe_ _I_ _can_ _find_ _something_ _out_ _on_ _the_ _internet._

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I went to grab Sam when I felt that the bed was empty. I sat up and saw Sam sitting in a pair of boxers at the computer.

"What's up, Sammy? Couldn't sleep?"

"No, just had a strange dream."

I nodded and had just reached for my boxers when my cell rang. I grabbed my jeans and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

I listened for a few minutes to the caller and then hung up, "Sonovabitch!"

"What's wrong?" Sam asked coming over and sitting next to me.

"There's been another murder. A woman."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's get dressed and go."

Twenty minutes later we were heading to the vic's house. Sam was unusually quiet.

"Babe, you okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine. Just thinking."

I nodded as I pulled up to the house. We walked into the house which was crawling with cops. I flashed my badge and we were allowed to enter. I met one of the cops.

"What happened here?" I asked.

The cop shrugged, "I dunno. We got a call saying that a woman was found dead in her house. Looks like clear cut suicide if you ask me."

"Who found the body?"

"Her four year old son, in the kitchen."

I nodded and looked at Sam who seemed to be shaking his head. I led him in the kitchen where the body was lying on the floor. I walked over and examined it. _Same_ _marks_ _on_ _the_ _neck._ _Same_ _positioning_ _of_ _the_ _hands._ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _we_ _dealing_ _with?_ I looked up at Sam who seemed frozen at the doorway. I sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

He shook his head, "Nothing," he said and backed outta the room. _What_ _is_ _wrong_ _with_ _him?_

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

_No, this can't be happening. I dreamed about this? No, that's not possible, is it? Why did I dream about this? It has to be a coincidence, right? Why would I be dreaming about this? It makes no sense. What is happening to me?_

"Sammy?"

I looked up as Dean came outta the house, "We got something?" I asked.

"Well we're dealing with the same thing, whatever it is. Same markings on the neck, same hand positioning, and the kid, said the kitchen was hot."

I nodded as Dean unlocked the car and we slid inside. _Is_ _this_ _another_ _power?_ _I_ _need_ _answers._ _I_ _need_ _to_ _know_ _what-_

"Sam!"

"Huh?"

"Jeez, kiddo, I've called your name three times already. What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Bull shit, Sam. Something's wrong. Baby, talk to me."

I sighed, "Um, I think…"

Dean looked at me and raised his eyebrow, "You think, what?"

I sighed and took a deep breath, "IthinkIdreamedaboutthis."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I looked at Sam confused, "What? Care to say that a little slower?" I asked as I parked in front of our room.

"I think I dreamed about this."

"Dreamed about what?"

"That dead woman back there."

"Are you kidding?"

I looked at Sam's face and groaned, "You're not kidding. What makes you think you've dreamt about this?"

"It started in the library. Whenever I fell asleep I saw these things," Sam said as we got outta the car and headed in the room.

I took off my jacket and threw it on the chair. Sam did the same and I guided to the bed and sat him on my lap, "What things, Sammy?"

"White walls, a woman being choked and screaming, the sound of laughter and then a little boy finding his mother on the floor dead. Dean, how did I dream about this before it happened?"

"I don't know, but I think it's high time we call Bobby. He should be able to help us figure out what we're dealing with and maybe he could shine some light on what's happening to you."

Sam nodded as I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

" _Hello?"_

"Bobby, its Dean. Listen we could really use your help."

" _Whatchu got?"_

"Okay we've had three vics who have all seemed to have been strangled by something. The police have ruled it as suicide by the way the vics have been positioned, but Sammy and I thought it might be a vengeful spirit or something, but found no evidence that point in that direction. Each of the vics have been found by someone in their family and all of them said that wherever they found the vics, the room was extremely warm. We already ruled out vampire, ghoul, and zombie as well as spirit."

" _The only thing I can think of off the top of my head that that sounds like is a high level demon. What doesn't make sense is why would the demon strangle the victims? See certain high level demons have the ability to kill through heat. They heat a room hot enough to make it impossible to breathe therefore cutting off their oxygen causing them to die. The only reason I would think they would strangle the person would be to toy with them and to cover their tracks."_

"Bobby, do you know what demon this could be?" Sam asked.

" _Does it sound like I know the answer to that? Idjit."_

"Thanks, Bobby. Um, hey, there was something else we were wondering if you could help us with," I said looking at Sam.

" _What?"_

"Um, I, uh, well…"

" _Spit it out boy, I ain't got all day."_

"I dreamed about this last murder. I don't know how, or why, but I did. Several times actually."

Bobby remained quiet for a long time, "Bobby? Do you know what this is?" I asked.

" _I'll do some research, you boys just focus on finding and ending that demon."_

"Thanks, Bobby," I said ending the call. I checked my watch and it was close to 6. "You hungry, babe?"

Sam nodded. I lifted him off my lap, "I'll go grab us something to eat. I'll be back soon."

Sam nodded again. I sighed and left.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

After Dean left, I used the bathroom and then checked the salt lines before lying on the bed. I didn't plan on falling asleep, just resting until Dean got back with food.

_Sam, I see you've figured out what you're dealing with."_

" _Who are you? How are you in my head?"_

" _Wouldn't you like to know? This case? I was just toying with you. I am coming to get you."_

" _Who are you and what do you want with me?"_

" _I was your father's right hand man. As for what I want with you? I want you to take your place among the legions of Hell."_

" _You'll never get me! I won't do it!"_

" _Very well, if that's how you feel. But just think about this: Would you really want someone to die because of you?"_

" _You don't scare me!"_

" _Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."_

"Sam! C'mon, Sammy!"

I bolted awake, "Dean?"

I heard Dean sigh, "Thank goodness, I've been screaming your name for five minutes. What the hell were you dreaming about?"

"I know who the demon is."

"What?"

"Anima Comedentis. It's Latin for Soul Eater."

**TBC...**


	19. Chapter 19

"Soul Eater? What the hell?" I asked.

Sam nodded, "He was Azazel's right hand man. I remember him. He was always with my father and I remember he was responsible for my training because Azazel was so busy."

I nodded, "Makes sense, but why is he called Soul Eater?"

"Because he was able to kill people through their sleep and it was as if he sucked out their soul. I don't know what his actual name is."

"Okay, so what the hell does he want?"

"What do you think? Me."

"Well he's not gonna get you. I'm gonna make sure of it."

Sam sighed, "Maybe I should just go with him."

I looked at Sam bewildered, "What! Are you nuts?"

"Dean, he told me that if I didn't he would kill someone in my place. This hunt? It was his way of toying with me. He's not here and we're not gonna find him."

I placed my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me, "Baby, you know that demons lie."

"What if he wasn't? What if because I don't take my place among Hell, he takes someone close to me like he said?"

I kissed his forehead, "Don't worry, baby, something tells me that he just wanted to scare you. Let's head to Bobby's, maybe he can help shed some light on this."

Sam pointed to the food I bought, "What about that?"

"We can eat it on the road."

Sam nodded and we headed out of the room. I handed Sam the keys and the food while I checked out and then we headed toward South Dakota. I thought about what Sam had said. _Would_ _that_ _demon_ _really_ _take_ _someone_ _close_ _to_ _him?_ _No,_ _demons_ _lie,_ _right?_

"Dean?" Sam asked shaking me outta my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?"

I nodded and picked up one of the sandwiches I had brought as I maneuvered the car on the interstate. It took us almost a freaking day to make it back to South Dakota and I was exhausted from driving. I looked over at Sam who was snoozing in the passenger seat. I grinned and tousled his hair causing him to jerk awake.

"I wasn't asleep! Where are we?"

"A couple minutes away from Bobby's."

"Oh," he said rubbing his eyes.

"You okay?"

"Mhm."

I nodded as I _finally_ pulled into the junkyard and parked the car in front of the house. Sam and I dragged our tired bodies outta the car and I stretched trying to crack my back before we grabbed the bags and headed up the stairs and knocking on the door. Bobby opened the door and let us in.

"Sam, just so you're safe I marked the danger zones with red tape, so steer clear of those and you'll be good."

"Thanks, Bobby," Sam said.

Bobby nodded, "You boys look dead on your feet. Why don't you boys get some rest and we'll talk in the morning.

I nodded, "Sure, Bobby thanks. Hey, have you heard from dad?"

"No."

I shrugged and I led Sam upstairs to the room I usually stayed in when I am here. Sam looked ready to collapse any second. I chuckled.

"C'mon, Sammy, let's get you undressed and then you can sleep."

Once we were under the covers Sam turned to face me and kissed me hard on the mouth. He shifted so he was lying on top of me. I moaned and kissed him back just as hard. Sam rocked his hips into mine causing me to moan louder. I took a deep breath and panted.

"Baby, stop."

Sam whined, "I need, you Dean."

I groaned and tried to gently push him away, "No, baby."

Sam whined again, "Why?"

I sighed and shifted causing Sam to roll off of me and lie next to me, "We're not having sex in Bobby's house."

"Please?"

This kid was gonna kill me, "No, baby, we can't. You are too loud and he doesn't need to hear us."

"I'll be quiet I promise, please?"

I shook my head, "No, but I can do this," I said and turned Sam so his back was against my chest.

I pulled his boxers just under his cock and wrapped my hand around it and began to stroke it. Sam let his hand fall back against my chest and he moaned. Loud.

"Baby, if you're not quiet, I'm stopping."

Sam shut his mouth as I picked up the pace. I pumped him hard and fast until I heard him whine and I knew he was close. I just kept up the rhythm and with a grunt he released all over my hand. I released his cock and got off the bed to rummage through my duffle bag and pulled out a dirty t-shirt. I used it to wipe my hand and then wiped Sam down before tucking him back in his boxers. I threw the t-shirt on the floor next to my duffle bag and got back in the bed.

"Thank you, Dean."

You're welcome, babe. Now sleep."

* * *

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Sam and I just got back to Bobby's from dealing with a Werewolf when I noticed that it's been six weeks that I haven't heard from dad. I knew he was upset with me, but still that wasn't like him not to contact me with a job. I pulled out my cell and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. I groaned.

"Dean, you okay?" Sam asked handing me a beer.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just worried about dad. He's never not contacted me for this long," I sighed.

Sam sat next to me and touched my thigh, "Don't worry, he's just probably caught up in his own hunt. I'm sure he'll contact you soon."

I nodded as Bobby came in the living room wielding a very large book.

"Uh, Bobby, what's that?"

"I found out some information about that soul eater demon Sam told us about. According to this, there were several of them. They were called Soul Eaters because they sucked out a person's soul. The only thing is that they do it through their sleep."

"Like Freddy Kruger?"

Bobby scowled at me, "Anyway, they can hold many souls at once and once they've collected all the souls they can carry, they bring them to hell. There is one that is said to be the right hand man of Azazel. His name is Verum."

"Verum? What the hell does that mean?" I asked.

Bobby sighed, "You really need to work on your Latin, ya idjit. Verum means truth."

"So this demon was the demon of truth? That doesn't make any sense since demons lie."

Sam shook his head, "No, from what I remember he always told the truth, whether it was how someone was gonna die, be tortured or what he'd do to me when he was training me," he said and sat down very suddenly with his head in his hands.

"Sam, what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"Verum's gonna take you away from me. He told me he was gonna take someone close to me and you're the only one whose the closest."

"Don't worry, Sammy, nothing's gonna happen to me, I promise."

Sam sighed and stood, "I'm gonna see if I can find us a hunt. I'll be upstairs."

Bobby and I watched as Sam dragged himself upstairs. Then Bobby looked at me.

"And how are you gonna make sure nothing happens to you? Dean, if something happens to you, it'll kill him."

"I know, Bobby. Don't worry."

Bobby just nodded and went back to his book. I took my unfinished beer outside and started to work on a car that Bobby had asked me to work on a few days ago.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I was on the laptop trying to search for a job. I searched through different newspaper articles, obituaries, basically anything that might sound like our kind of job, but I wasn't having too much luck. This made me think about what Verum said. He said that he would take someone close to me. _How?_ _When_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _sleep?_ _Is_ _he_ _really_ _gonna_ _take_ _Dean?_ I decided that I needed to do something to protect myself and Dean from Verum. There was no way he was gonna get either one of us. _If_ _I_ _could_ _just_ _find_ _a_ _way_ _to_ _make_ _him_ _come_ _to_ _us,_ _then_ _I_ _can_ _use_ _my_ _powers_ _and_ _kill_ _him._ I shook my head; _He_ _'_ _s_ _too_ _smart_ _for_ _that._ _C_ _'_ _mon,_ _Sam,_ _think!_ _There_ _'_ _s_ _gotta_ _be_ _a_ _way_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _him_ _before_ _he_ _takes_ _anyone_ _of_ _us._ All of a sudden my head started hurting, like a really bad headache but so much worse. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose to see if that helped. Nope. I decided to see if Bobby had any Tylenol or something that would help when all of a sudden I saw strange images flash through my eyes like the last time I had a vision when I was sleep, but the only thing was that I was awake.

_Chains_

_Man with black eyes smiling_

_Man chained up and bleeding._

_Mouths moving._

_Dirty walls_

I jolted out of the trance and ran downstairs, "Dean!"

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I had just gotten about halfway done with the car when I decided I needed another beer. I wiped my hands on a rag and entered the kitchen just as Sam came running toward me. He slammed hard into me and I was pushed back.

"Ow! Sammy, what's your deal?" I asked rubbing my chest.

"Dean, oh my gosh, Dean!"

I frowned, "What, Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Dean, this is bad, I mean really bad, Dean."

I groaned and gripped Sam's shoulders and lightly shook him, "Baby, what the hell happened?"

"I had a vision when I was awake! And it was bad."

I frowned again, "Are you sure it was a vision?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, oh gosh, Dean this is bad."

I picked up my beer and led Sam into the living room and sat down on the couch situating him on my lap, "Tell me what you saw, baby."

"I saw your dad. He was chained up and bleeding really bad. I saw the demon Verum. He was smiling as he cut into your dad."

"Do you know where they are?"

Sam shook his head, "but I think I still take us there."

"No, Sam, I don't want you anywhere near that demon."

"Dean, we don't even know where they're located, how do you expect to find them without me?"

I groaned, "Fine, but when we get there stay outta sight, understand?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Stop treating me like a child, Dean. I know how to take care of myself."

I sighed and shook my head. _I_ _swear,_ _kid,_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _gonna_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _me._ "Let me just go talk to Bobby and let him know what's going on."

I went into Bobby's study and explained to him what had happened and told him what we're gonna do. He nodded and told us to be careful and to call him if needed. I walked back in the living room.

"Okay, let's do this."

Sam took my hand and the next thing I knew I was standing in what looked like some sort of shack. Sam gripped the back of my shirt and I bent down.

"Warn me next time we do something like that," I warned.

Sam nodded and pointed, "In my vision your dad was chained up over there."

I looked to where he was pointing and sure enough, dad was chained up against the wall. From the way he was looking, I'd say he had been here for a long time.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"We break him free," I said starting to stand and go to my dad when Sam pulled me back down.

"He's coming," he whispered.

Sure enough the demon walked into the room and walked over to dad. Suddenly he turned and fixed his gaze on where we were hiding and grinned.

"Samuel, it's not nice to hide, don't you think? Why don't you and Dean join us?"

Sam gasped and looked at me as if asking, _what_ _do_ _we_ _do?_ I shrugged.

"You know, I'm becoming impatient. I asked you to join us. Don't make me ask again or you will regret it."

I shook my head at Sam who understood. We remained hidden. I wanted to see what that asshole was gonna do. Suddenly I felt myself being grabbed from behind and turned around to see a demon grab me and another one grabbed Sam.

"I told you not to make me ask again. Good to see you again, Samuel."

The next thing I knew we were being thrown into the wall. I looked at Sam who looked frightened and then at my dad who looked worse for wear. _Fucking_ _perfect!_ _How_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _get_ _outta_ _this?_ I heard Sam grunting and turned my attention on him. He seemed to be struggling with the invisible bonds. _What_ _is_ _he_ _doing?_ The demon laughed and walked toward Sam. This made me angry.

"Don't touch him, you asshole!"

The demon just smirked and turned back to Sam, "Didn't I tell you I was gonna take someone you cared about? Oh and I wouldn't even think about trying to free yourself. I mean I did learn from your father how to put up the strongest bonds," He smiled.

"Fuck you, Verum, you're not gonna get what you want from me."

Verum laughed, "Oh, Samuel how naïve you are. You see I believe I can make you face your destiny. You see with a little incentive I can make you do whatever I want you to do," he said and walked toward me.

"Don't touch him!" Sam screamed struggling.

"Sam, stop!" I yelled.

Verum stood in front of me and sneered, "Dean Winchester, son of the famous John Winchester," he said walking toward my dad.

"Leave him alone," I said.

"Oh, relax. I just thought you'd want to see each other before you both died," He said and touched my father on the head.

I watched as dad's eyes opened and he turned his face, "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"Uncloak yourself, Samuel. I want John Winchester to see the reason for his soon to be death."

"No."

Verum walked over to me and sliced my arm, "Aah, shit!" I screamed.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"Do it! Or your lover will get an identical cut on the other arm."

"Fine!" Sam yelled and began chanting in Latin. After a while he stopped and looked up at Verum, "Happy?"

"Tell me John, do you see that demon spawn you hate so much?"

Dad nodded, and Verum smiled, "Excellent."

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

Things weren't looking good for any of us. _I_ _hate_ _these_ _damn_ _invisible_ _bonds._ They make my telekinesis look weak. Dean's dad looked like he was gonna die from one more attack from Verum and Dean wasn't looking too pleased. _How_ _the_ _hell_ _are_ _we_ _gonna_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _this?_

"Hey, Samuel, did you know I can inflict damage on you without even touching you?"

 _Whatever._ "Will you accept your destiny and join us in Hell as the Boy King?"

I scoffed, "In your dreams, asshole."

Verum tsked and walked toward John, "See that was the wrong answer."

John screamed as Verum cut a large cut on his stomach. Dean screamed and cursed Verum and then screamed himself when Verum placed the same cut on his stomach.

"Dean!" I screamed.

Verum laughed, "You see, it's a chain reaction, you give me the wrong answer, I hurt John who affects Dean then hurt him which affects you."

Okay I was getting angry. No one and I mean _no_ _one_ messes with Dean.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

After Verum sliced into my stomach, I glanced at Sam who was growling. I frowned for a second and then gasped as I noticed that his eyes were yellow. _That_ _'_ _s_ _not_ _good._ The next thing I knew Sam was standing on his own two feet.

"Leave. Them. Alone," Sam growled.

Verum turned to Sam and I think he was surprised to see Sam unhinged. He put out his hand and I had a feeling I knew what he was doing. I quickly glanced at Dad who was staring at Sam in shock. Sam seemed to be trying to pull Verum out of the host body he was using for about twenty minutes and nothing happened. Verum laughed.

"You stupid child, you really think I would let you kill me like you killed your father? Oh, no. I decided to bind myself to the human," he said and held up his arm and dad gasped.

"Dad, what is that?"

"It's a binding mark. Demons, can bind themselves to human hosts by performing a binding spell and nothing I know of can break it."

Verum just laughed and Sam looked like he was out of breath. _Shit._

"Nothing you can do can affect me you pathetic little excuse for a demon."

I saw something happening to Sam and I didn't know what. He seemed to fill his hands with fire balls like he was gonna throw them but he did throw them.

"Dean, what is he doing?" Dad asked me.

"I don't know."

Verum laughed, "You think a little fire is gonna hurt me? Try again," Verum laughed throwing Sam against the wall knocking the fire out.

Sam stood up once again and this time the fire seemed to spread throughout his body. He smiled an evil smile that made even me frightened.

"How's this on for size?" he asked.

Sam aimed the fire for the demon's host body and covered it in flames. Verum screamed as the binding mark was burnt off. Verum tried to escape from the human's mouth but just as he exited Sam put out his hand stopping it in its tracks. He concentrated and after about ten minutes Verum was no more. Thanks to that I ended up falling on the ground. I ran to Sam who collapsed on the ground.

"Sammy!"

"D'n."

"Hey, Dean, a little help?"

"Sammy, think you can unlock dad's cuffs?"

Sam weakly flicked his wrist and the cuffs unlocked and dad fell on the ground. Sam completely collapsed unconscious. I laid him down and went over to check on my dad.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing a few stitches can't fix. How's he?"

"Not good."

"He saved my life."

"Yeah, he did."

"So, how did you guys get here? Drive?"

I shook my head, "Sam teleported us."

"So we're gonna need him to take us back?"

I nodded, "And he won't be able to do that since he's outta energy."

Dad nodded and I headed over to Sam.

**TBC...**


	20. Chapter 20

I picked Sam up and laid him into my lap. Dad sat on my side. I knew what had to be done, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it in front of my dad again. I looked at dad and he nodded to me.

"Do what you need to do, son. I won't say a word."

I nodded and pulled out my knife. I sliced into my arm making sure I stayed away from any major arteries. After putting the knife down I held my arm to Sam's lips hoping he'd feel my arm and latch on. When that didn't work, I glanced at my father again and coated a finger with my blood and painted his lips with it before trying to put it in his mouth.

"C'mon, Sammy. Drink."

"Maybe that attack killed him."

I glared at dad, "You'd like that wouldn't you. He's not dead."

I looked at Sam and slightly shook him, "Sammy, c'mon, open your eyes."

I repeated the same process of coating my finger in blood and putting it to his mouth. Soon I heard him moan.

"D'n."

"I'm right here, baby. You need to drink."

Sam tried to move away and shake his head. I tightened my grip around his waist.

"Yes, baby. You're extremely weak. Drink it," I said offering my arm.

Sam grabbed my arm and began to drink. After what seemed like forever he released my arm and wiped his mouth. Not caring what my dad thought, I kissed him on the mouth tasting my blood there.

"Feel better, baby?"

Sam nodded.

"Good, now whaddya say we get outta here?"

Sam nodded and took my hand and held out his other hand to dad. Dad glanced at it for a minute before grabbing it. The next thing I knew, I blinked and we were back in Bobby's living room.

"Let's not do that again anytime soon, okay?"

"I agree."

Bobby came into the living room and almost jumped outta his skin when he saw us, "Warn a guy next time, will ya?"

"Sure, Bobby."

"So if you all are here then that means the demon's gone, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He's gone and he ain't coming back."

I heard Sam sigh and I glanced over at him, "Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'm gonna go take a nap."

I nodded, "Okay."

I watched as Sam headed upstairs to our room. Something was bugging him, I could tell. I just didn't know what it was. Bobby glanced at Sam's retreating back and at me and dad.

"Did something happen?"

"Nah, he's just exhausted he used up a lot of energy taking down that demon. I'm sure he's fine."

I went in the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit and returned to the living room, "Alright, dad let's patch you up."

"Dean, I'm fine. You should go check on Sam."

"He'll be fine."

I patched dad up the best I could. Luckily none of the cuts were so deep that they required more than two stitches. Once I was done, Dad nodded to me.

"Thanks, son. Mind if I have a few words alone with Sam?"

I bit my lip, I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, I promise not to hurt him."

I nodded and watched dad go upstairs.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I laid on the bed I shared with Dean thinking. Just because Verum was gone doesn't mean there are gonna be other demons coming after me. I knew that there were some who wanted me to follow in my father's footsteps and lead hell as the Boy King, and there were gonna be others who are after me to kill me. And if that wasn't enough there were hunters that were after me. All I wanted was to be just a normal kid.

"Sam?"

I looked up as I saw Dean's father enter the room. I got frightened. The last time I was alone with him he tried to kill me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He came and sat on the edge of the bed. I backed up until I was against the headboard. I just stared at him.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life, and I'm sorry."

I frowned at him. I still refused to speak to him. But I think he got what I wanted to know.

"I'm sorry for treating you bad. I was taught to see every supernatural thing as evil. Even half demons. But I was wrong about you. You never once attacked me or Dean and you even went so far as to save me from a demon. I understand if you don't forgive me, right now, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I will try to make it up to you. I mean I can clearly see that you love my son and he loves you so much. Just promise me one thing."

I nodded.

"Promise me that you won't hurt him."

I nodded again.

John nodded and stood up, "Alright," he said and left the room.

I sighed and laid back on the bed shutting my eyes. I was tired.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I saw dad come down the stairs. He walked over to me.

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him. We just talked, well I just talked. I think he's still a little afraid of me."

"Well you did torture him," I reminded him.

Dad nodded, "True, but I think you should talk to him, Dean. Something is troubling him."

I frowned and dad chuckled.

"I'm a parent; I know when a kid's troubled. They have this look in their eyes and their body language is a lot less…fluid."

I nodded, "Fine."

"Dean, I want you to understand, I won't hurt him. I realize now that he's a good kid and never hurt anyone. And while I don't really approve your relationship with him, as long as I don't have to witness it, I will look the other way."

"Thanks, dad," I said as I walked up the stairs.

I opened the door to the bedroom and saw Sam lying on the bed. He appeared to be sleep as I made my way over to the bed when I heard sniffling. I frowned.

"Sammy?"

Sam looked up at me with tears in his eyes. I sat on the edge of the bed facing him.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Dean, I am worried."

"About what, babe? My dad?"

Sam shook his head, "No, not really."

"Then what, babe?"

Sam sat up and wiped his eyes, "I mean look at me, I am half human half demon. That makes me the most wanted supernatural creature on the planet. There are demons who want me to rule hell, and then there are some demons that are gonna wanna kill me because of what I am. Then to top it all off? There are hunters. They're gonna wanna hunt me down and kill me as well. And that's not all I'm worried about."

I sighed, "What else?"

"Did you see what I did to Verum? Dean, I'm only fifteen and my powers are seriously intense. I mean what will they be like when I'm twenty. I'm afraid I won't be able to control them and I will end up hurting someone."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to tell him. He was right. There were gonna be a lot of demons and hunters after him. I climbed all the way on to the bed and wrapped my arm around his waist. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I don't wanna turn evil, Dean."

"You won't, babe. As long as I'm around ain't nothing bad gonna happen to you. I promise."

Sam kissed me then and shifted so he was on top of me. I shook my head.

"But, Dean, I want you."

"I know, baby. I want you too, but not here. We don't need Bobby and dad hearing us."

Sam pouted. I sighed and kissed his lips.

"Don't pout baby. It'll happen soon, I promise. Get some rest."

Once Sam fell asleep, I extracted myself from around him where I found Bobby and dad arguing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'm trying to convince your father to stay and hang out for awhile, spend some time with his only son, but he's talking about getting back on the road. Apparently there's some hunt down in Wisconsin that he wants to take care of."

"Dad, you just got back and you were injured. You need some time to recuperate."

"Dean, I'm fine. I'm a big boy and can take care of myself."

"Oh, really? Tell me, if Sam and I hadn't shown up, what would you have done? You were a dead man dad."

"I had a plan. I would've gotten free somehow."

I scoffed, "Right, dad."

"Dean!" Sam screamed running down the stairs and toward me with tears in his eyes.

I grabbed before he could slam into me, "Sammy, what's wrong? Did you have another vision?"

Sam nodded and I sighed.

"Visions?" dad asked.

I nodded and turned back to Sam, "Tell me."

Sam took a breath and nodded, "Um, there's this one woman and she's trapped in a house. She's banging on the window asking for help. Then it switches to another vision of her with a child. They're both tied up with something and all of a sudden these knives come out of nowhere and stab them," he finished his eyes tearing up again.

I wiped his face, "Okay, did you see anything that would suggest where they were. Like the type of house?"

Sam was shaking bad and he shook his head furiously. I tightened my grip on him.

"Baby, calm down. It's gonna be okay, we'll save them, but we need to know where they are."

"I don't know," he said burying his face in my chest.

I sighed and sat on the couch and pulled Sam onto my lap. I looked at dad who shrugged.

"Let me check the papers. See if anything like that was mentioned," he said and I nodded.

**TBC...**


	21. Chapter 21

I sat on the couch trying to calm Sam down while dad did some checking.

"What if it's another demon trying to get in my head?" Sam wondered.

I shrugged, "I dunno. I don't think it is, Sammy, but if it is, then we'll deal with it."

"Dean, take a look at this," Dad said.

I lifted myself off the couch and walked over where dad was seated in front of the laptop. I stood behind him and glanced at the screen. The headline of the news article he was reading said "Lawrence, Kansas, Home of Unexplainable deaths." I looked at dad.

"Are they serious?"

Dad nodded, "According to article, there have been several unexplainable deaths. Parents and children dying by some unknown force. No one knows what it is by apparently its racking up the numbers in the highs."

I looked over at Sam who was hunched over and rubbing his forehead. I walked over to him and gripped his shoulders.

"Sammy, you okay?"

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

" _But Mommy, I wanna play outside."_

" _I said no, Sasha."_

_Baby crying_

"Sammy, you okay?"

" _Go get your brother."_

_Sasha pouts and walks away._

" _Mommy, help!"_

_Mother runs down the hall and screams as she sees her son dead with a wire around his neck._

"Sammy!"

The image fades and I see Dean staring at me with a worried look on his face.

"Dean."

"Are you okay? What the hell happened? I've been calling your name for about five minutes."

"Dean. It kills the son first. He gets choked to death."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I looked at Sam with a shocked look on my face.

"Wait a sec, you just had another vision?"

Sam nodded. I frowned.

"But how? I thought you only have a vision when you sleep."

Sam shrugged, "I dunno. But I don't like it."

Dad came over and looked at Sam, "Sam, what else did you see?"

Sam bit his lip, "Um, I don't know."

"C'mon, Sammy, try please."

"I just saw snippets of things. I'm not sure; I know there was a nursery where the son was killed. And just parts of the kitchen when the mother was in it."

"What did it look like?" Dad asked.

"Um, there was a wall in the kitchen that had a hole in it, like a really big hole. Um, the nursery had wallpaper that was covered in what looked like angels, I think," Sam said.

Dad looked at Sam in shock, "A-are you sure?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Looks like we're going home, Dean."

"Wait, home? You mean like, home home?"

Dad nodded, "According to Sam's vision this woman lives in our old house."

"Wait a sec, dad. How can you be sure?"

"Because I remember one day after your mother had died, I got drunk and was angry and I punched a hole into the wall. When you were little, your mother put angel wallpaper in your bedroom."

I sat down very suddenly. _This_ _can_ _'_ _t_ _be_ _happening._ _Of_ _all_ _the_ _places_ _I_ _tried_ _to_ _avoid,_ _we_ _have_ _a_ _hunt_ _there._

"Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "It's nothing, Sammy. Let's get ready to go," I said standing and heading upstairs.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I stared after Dean. _What_ _'_ _s_ _the_ _matter_ _with_ _him?_ I wondered.

"Is he okay?" I asked no one in particular.

John was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands and seemed to ignore me. Bobby came over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry, Sam."

I didn't understand what the problem was. I mean John looked like his dog died. I sighed and went *upstairs to the room I shared with Dean. When I entered Dean was standing with his back to me and throwing things into his duffle bag. I didn't know what to do or say. I wanted to know what the problem was, but I was afraid how Dean would react if I tried to talk to him. I started to pack my clothes into the duffle bag. I heard him suddenly sigh. I turned and saw him sitting on the bed.

"Dammit! I told myself I would never go back there."

I walked over and sat next to him on the bed, "Why?"

He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and sighed, "Because, that's where mom died."

 _Oh._ I put my head down and played with my hands, "M'sorry."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I lifted Sam's chin and looked at him and shook my head, "No, Sam, there's nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"I know, but if I didn't have that vision then you wouldn't have to-"

I kissed him shutting him up. Once we broke apart I smiled at him, "Baby, stop. Okay? It's not your fault. I mean this could be a good thing. Y'know? Help me face my fears?"

Sam looked at me with tears in his eyes and shook his head. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking. He felt like somehow he was causing me pain and hurting me by having that vision and making us go back home. I needed him to understand that I was upset because of him and that it wasn't his fault.

"Baby, listen," I started but was interrupted by dad.

"Dean! Sam! Let's go!"

I nodded, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Sam wiped his eyes and nodded. We grabbed our duffle bags and headed down the stairs. We said goodbye to Bobby and piled into the impala. Sam climbed in the backseat. Dad raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything and climbed in the passenger seat and I climbed behind the wheel and we set off toward Lawrence. I put on Metallica as I drove.

"So, Sam, tell me, what else are you capable of?" Dad asked.

"Um, well…sir, I am telekinetic, pyrokinetic, which I think you saw, um, I can teleport the same way a demon can, and I am able to sense, control and kill demons."

"And you've never hurt anyone?"

"No, sir. Not unless they were a supernatural being."

Dad nodded, "So explain to me about this blood thing."

"Dad…"

I saw Sam bite his lip through the rearview mirror. I shrugged at him.

"Um, well basically I need blood to survive. Well, actually it's not exactly the blood, but the energy that flows through the blood. You see, when a demon possesses a person, they drain that person of energy. I can't and never want to possess a body so in order for me to live I had to find a different way to get the energy I needed to survive. So before I ran away from my father, they had given me the energy through blood."

"So, what I don't understand is why don't you just keep a supply of bags or something?"

"Because the energy isn't flowing when the blood is in a bag or if the person is dead. When I've hunted, I've actually drank some of the blood from random people but I never took enough to hurt them."

Sam then looked at me fearful as if he should've said that. I just shrugged.

"I see. So tell me something, these visions of yours? Do they show the present, past or future?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to tell. Sometimes I think they show me the future and sometimes I think they show me the present but I really don't know."

Dad just nodded and then the only noise was the sound of Metallica. I pulled over into a gas station when we reached Nebraska. We needed gas and I needed to take a leak.

"I'm gonna take a leak. Dad, can you get the gas?"

Dad nodded as I headed to the bathroom. I took care of my business and was washing my hands when I felt Sam wrap his arms around my waist.

"Sam, what're you doing?

I swear I could feel Sam's smirk as he reached his hand inside my pants, "What do you think I'm doing?"

I hissed as his hand gripped my cock, "Fuck, baby."

"Mm, we can't do that right now, but I can jerk you off," he said as I felt him unbutton my pants.

"Wait," I said turning around.

I turned around and unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down below his hard cock. He nodded to me understanding what I wanted to do. I gripped his cock as he gripped mine again and we jerked each other off. I'd prefer to give him a blowjob, but we didn't have time for that, right now. I switched my grip on his cock and picked up speed. I saw Sam throw his head back and moan. Really loud.

"Shh, baby," I said kissing him to muffle both of our moans.

I felt Sam's pants quicken and I knew he was close. I quickened my pace as Sam seemed to jerk me faster. For a minute my grip faltered but I got back into the rhythm. I crushed my mouth to Sam's just as he came and muffled his scream. I followed two seconds after. We cleaned up and buttoned up our pants and headed back to the impala. I pretended to ignore the look dad was giving us.

"Dad, you mind driving the rest of the way?"

Dad shook his head and we switched places. I got into the passenger seat as dad got behind the wheel and started up the engine. Sam stretched out in the backseat and fell asleep. I chuckled and laid my jacket on top of him. I leaned back in my seat.

I woke up to dad shaking me. I sat up and looked around, "Where are we?"

"A motel. I figured we can set up shop and then get to work."

I nodded and turned around to wake up Sam while dad went to book rooms. By the time dad came back we had unpacked the bags.

"I, uh, figured that you'd want your own room," Dad said handing me a key.

I nodded, "Thanks."

We headed to our separate rooms and decided to get settled. After a few minutes dad came over to our room and sat on the bed.

"So what're we thinking?" I asked.

"My only guess is poltergeist. That's the only thing I can think of that is invisible."

"What about a ghost?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "Ghosts are able to be seen. They're not totally invisible and whatever it was from your vision was totally invisible."

Sam nodded.

"But what I don't get is if this is a poltergeist, then why is it killing random people? I thought they just stick with one set place or something."

Dad nodded, "Yeah but after they get bored of that, they move on to another one. The same thing goes for the types of people it kills."

"Oh."

I saw Sam pick up my laptop and turn it on. I heard him start clicking and I wondered what he was looking for when suddenly I heard him gasp.

"What's wrong, Sammy?"

"That little boy from my vision. He-he died yesterday. The mother had his funeral this morning."

 _Crap!_ "Sam…"

"We could have saved him, Dean. We could have prevented that from happening!"

"Sam, we couldn't have done anything. We didn't know what we were dealing with and besides we were too far away," Dad said placing his hand on Sam's leg.

Sam jerked away, "That's no excuse! He was just a baby, Dean. A baby!"

"I know, Sam. I do, but all we can do now is get rid of that thing in the house and protect the rest of the family."

Sam was getting angry and I understood. I really did, I mean I was angry too, but it was not a cool thing for Sam to be getting angry.

"You don't understand. I am tired of watching children, babies, dying because of things like me! It's not fair to them, or their parents. Because of creatures like me, people all over the world are dying, brutal, horrific deaths. I just want it to stop!"

Sam's eyes were yellow and that in itself is a bad thing but when his body was covered by flames? That was even worse. Dad and I looked at each other. I sighed and tried to calm him down.

"Sammy, you gotta calm down. Baby, I understand, how you feel. I know you're angry."

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL!" Sam screamed.

"Sam…" dad started to say. I touched his arm and shook my head.

"Baby, you're right, I have no idea how you feel, but I have an idea. You're angry because there are so many supernatural related deaths. You sometimes feel angry at yourself for being part demon even though it's not your fault. You just want it all to end. You just want to be normal. Am I getting warm?"

The fire around Sam's body began to die down, but Sam's eyes remained yellow. I wasn't so worried anymore. I walked over to him and pulled him onto my lap.

"Baby, I get it. Trust me I do. Look, there are times where I wish I was just a normal kid, but unfortunately I'm not. I hate it when we can't save people and they die due to something supernatural. In the beginning it made me feel horrible. But now, it makes me more determined to work harder at this job. And as much as it hurts, we can't save everyone. Baby, we just can't."

"But, Dean, it was a baby."

"I know, Sammy. And it hurts, but you know what? This makes us more determined to not let the same thing that killed that baby kill the rest of the family."

Sam nodded and cried in my t-shirt. I sighed and rubbed his back.

"Shh, baby. It's okay."

I looked over at Dad who was looking at Sam worriedly. After a few minutes Sam lifted his head from my shirt and wiped his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "its okay. So, dad, what's the best way to get rid of a poltergeist?"

"It depends on how powerful it is. If it's a really powerful poltergeist we may have to do an exorcism, but if not, we may be able to banish it with salt and sage."

"Sounds good," I said.

"Good then let's head over there. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave."

I nodded and lifted Sam off my lap, "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"I was thinking maybe you and I could talk to the woman and while we do that, Sam here could take a look around the house."

"Um, but don't we wanna make sure the family is out of the house so they don't get attacked again?" Sam asked.

"He has a point, dad."

"Fine, let's just get to it."

I nodded. Dad went to his room to change and I changed into a suit. We met in front of the impala and drove to the house I hadn't been near since I was four.

**TBC...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and a warning, the middle to end of this chapter is pretty erotic. I mean seriously I even blushed while I was writing this. So I would advise anyone under the age of 18 not to read that part.
> 
> Max: You really think they'll listen to you?
> 
> Me: Well at least I tried. Oh and another small note: I kinda used the events in the episode "Home" but just changed a few things. Hope you like!

I really didn't want to go there. I didn't want to see the room in which my mother died. But I knew I had too. I looked over to dad in the passenger seat and he had a kinda sad, forlorn look on his face and I knew he was feeling the same way. I parked across the street and stared at the house for a long time. I heard dad sigh and I looked over at him.

"Let's get this over with," he said. I nodded.

"Sammy, stay here until we clear the family," I said turning back in my seat to face him. He nodded.

Dad and I got out of the car and walked upon the house. I knocked on the door and pretty young woman opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Dad and I flashed our badges, "Ma'am, I understand you've been having some problems," dad said.

"The woman nodded and invited us in, "I don't know what's going on. I mean whatever this is, killed my baby. I was thinking it was a ghost or something, but then I tried to be rational. I mean there's no such things as ghosts, right?"

Dad and I glanced at each other, "Ma'am, do you know why this…thing is attacking your family?"

"Please, call me Jenny and no. I mean I haven't the slightest clue, and if that's not enough my daughter said that she saw a being made of fire in her bedroom last night.

 _Being_ _of_ _fire?_ _What_ _the_ _hell?_ "Jenny, my partner and I are going to have a look around and see if we can't get rid of your problem, but in order to do that, I'm going to have to ask for you and your daughter to leave the house for a few hours."

Jenny nodded, "You believe me? That's there's probably a ghost in here? I mean when I first moved here, the neighbors told me not to move into the house because a woman had died here, but I never believed them. Do you think it's the spirit of the dead woman trying to drive me out of the house?"

 _That_ _didn_ _'_ _t_ _make_ _sense,_ _did_ _it?_ _I_ _mean_ _would_ _mom_ _really_ _resort_ _to_ _violence_ _to_ _get_ _rid_ _of_ _this_ _family?_ I wondered.

"I am not sure, Jenny, but that's what we're here to find out," dad said.

Jenny nodded and went to get her daughter and the two of them left the house. I walked them out to the car explaining that they should come back in a couple hours. After Jenny left I walked up to the car and knocked on the window. I laughed as Sam jumped.

"Not funny, Dean," Sam muttered as he opened the door.

"Yes, it was. C'mon, baby we need to figure out how to deal with these things before the family comes back."

Sam followed me back to the house, "What things? I thought we were just dealing with a poltergeist."

I shrugged as we entered the house, "Apparently not. Apparently there's this creature of fire, too."

"Creature of fire?"

I nodded as we headed into the living room where dad was waiting, "Yeah, the daughter said she saw a being of fire in her room."

"That's strange."

"Tell me about it. Dad, whaddya think?" I asked.

"Well one, I _know_ this isn't Mary. Mary wouldn't do something like that. And what I can tell is that this poltergeist is pretty powerful. EMF is going off the charts."

"That means we're gonna have to do an exorcism," Sam said.

"Right and that's where you come in, Sam."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gonna perform the exorcism," Dad said.

"Um, Dad?"

"Be quiet, Dean. Sam's the best one for this. Go get the stuff from the truck."

Sam looked at me and I shrugged and we started to head out to the car when a lamp being lifted and heading toward Dad's direction made us stop.

"Dad! Look out!" I screamed as the lamp went hurtling toward dad.

Dad ducked and rolled out of reach, "Get the stuff, and hurry!"

I nodded and Sam and I ran out to the car and grabbed the bags of salt and sage. We ran back into the house and found Dad dodging a snake like cord.

"Hurry up and draw a circle around the room with the salt and sage!" He screamed.

I nodded and began to draw the circle when the picture frames came off their shelves and headed in my direction. Sam stuck out his hand to try and keep the frames at bay. He looked to where the cord was still inching its way to dad and he managed to stop it in its tracks.

"Hurry up, Dean. I don't know how long I can keep it like this."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Sammy."

"Well go faster!"

Suddenly dad came over and together we salted the whole room and dropped the sage in the middle of the room.

"Sam, get over here," Dad said.

Sam released his hold on the pictures and the cord and walked over to where me and dad stood. Dad handed his journal. Sam looked at him questioningly.

"Its been said to destroy a really powerful poltergeist you must recite the Saint Michael's pray out loud in Latin. I know you know Latin. I heard you when that demon had us trapped."

Sam took the journal and nodded and began to recite, "Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio; contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperat illi Deus; supplices deprecamur: tuque, Princeps militiae coelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in infernum detrude. Amen." *****

Sam gave the journal back to dad, "Did it work?" he asked.

I shrugged. Suddenly cords came out of nowhere and headed in our direction.

"RUN!" I yelled grabbing Sam's hand and heading down the hall. I had no idea where we were going but I knew we had to run.

"Why didn't it work?" Sam asked gasping as he ran beside me. I shrugged.

"Dean!"

I turned and found a cord around my dad's neck.

"Dad!"

I started to run to him but Sam stopped me, "Dean, look!"

I looked up and saw the being of fire. It walked toward Dad and Sam looked like he was getting ready to attack it with is powers. I put my hand on his arm to stop him.

"Baby, don't."

"Why not?"

"Because I know who it is."

"What?"

The being came closer to me and as it did the fire melted away and in its place stood my mother, "Mom."

Sam looked at me. Mom smiled at me and touched my cheek.

"Dean. I am so sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked.

"But I am very proud of you. Always remember that."

"What?"

Mom turned to dad, "I love you John."

"Mary," he said weakly.

Mom turned her face to the ceiling and yelled, "You! Get out of my house!"

Her body was once again engulfed in flames and they spread around that the three of us had to shield our eyes. Once the light died down she was gone.

"Mom."

"Do you think it's gone?" Sam asked as he walked over and helped my father to his feet.

Dad stood up and nodded, "Yeah, I think it is. We need to clean this place up before Jenny and her daughter come back."

I couldn't move. _Mom!_ _I_ _saw_ _mom._ I wanted to cry but Winchesters don't cry. I saw Sam come over to me and place a soft kiss on my lips.

"You okay?"

 _No,_ _I_ _just_ _saw_ _my_ _dead_ _mother_ _after_ _fifteen_ _years._ _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _way_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _okay._ _I_ _mean_ _what_ _did_ _she_ _mean_ _by_ _her_ _words?_ I nodded and helped them clean up the house. By the time Jenny and her daughter came back we were finished.

"Is it over?" She asked. Dad nodded and walked to the car.

I got in the passenger seat while Sam got in the back. Dad drove to the motel and parked the car. As we got out he spoke.

"Get some rest; we're heading out early the next morning."

"Where are we going? Sir," Sam asked.

"I don't care, anywhere but here."

I saw Sam frown and I pulled on his arm and led him to our room, "Sure, dad."

Once in the room I shut the door and set about salting the door and windows and then sat on the bed. Sam crawled in my lap.

"Dean, you okay?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, Sammy. I mean do you know what it's like to see your mom after fifteen years? She died when I was four, Sam. And I saw her again. What did she mean by she's sorry or that she's proud of me?"

Sam shrugged, "Maybe she was saying she's sorry for leaving you at a young age? And that she's proud of who you've become?"

I shrugged and was about to speak when Sam crushed his lips to mine. I wasn't expecting that but I wasn't complaining. I hadn't been able to kiss or touch Sam all afternoon and now it was nighttime. I kissed him back hungrily. Sam gasped and I took the opportunity to stick my tongue into his mouth as I pulled him completely onto my lap. Sam started rocking his hips against mine causing me to release his mouth and moan.

"God, Sammy."

Sam smirked as he pushed me down on the bed so that he was straddling my hips. He leaned down and kissed me again while his hands started roaming down my chest. When he reached the hem of the shirt he released my mouth once again and tugged on the shirt. I lifted my arms and Sam pulled the shirt up and off. I did the same thing to Sam so that we were both shirtless. Sam looked at me and moaned.

"God, Dean."

I quirked my eyebrow at him as a question. He didn't answer just kissed down my chest adding little nips here and there. I tried to squirm but I was getting incredibly hard and fast and it was getting uncomfortable. He kissed down my belly button and stopped at the waistband of my pants. He smirked and nuzzled his face in my crotch and nipped at it causing me to buck my hips.

"Sammy, please," I whined. Yes, I whined. Though if you ask, I will never admit it.

Sam laughed, "Shh, Dean, let me play with you some more."

"Fucking tease."

"Not a tease."

"Sam…"

Sam laughed and pulled at the waist of my pants. I lifted my hips so he'd be able get them off. Once he removed my pants and boxers, I noticed that he was still wearing his jeans.

"C'mere, baby."

Sam shook his head, "Not yet, I'm not done playing yet."

"I want to take your pants off."

Sam shook his head again, "No."

Then he stroked my cock a couple times before taking it in his mouth taking as much as his mouth would fit which was about half of my cock.

"Mm, shit, baby."

Sam bobbed his head a couple times before he removed his mouth from it. He looked at me for a minute then focused his attention back on my cock. I watched as Sam spit on it before licking the shaft and taking the head back in his mouth. I tried to focus on not bucking up into that sweet mouth. Sam came off of me with a wet pop. He bent lower and sucked on my balls making me moan.

"Mm, Dean, I love your cock. So fucking big and hard. So fucking tasty," He said licking the shaft once more before turning back to my balls.

"Fuck, baby. So hot when you talk dirty." None of the women I had been with weren't this dirty over my cock.

Sam blew on the tip again and drew circles around the underside with his tongue. I gripped the bed sheets like my life depended on.

"'S not nice to tease," I mumbled.

Sam smirked and got off of me. _What_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _he_ _doing?_ _I_ _am_ _so_ _fucking_ _close!_

"Sam…"

Sam stood up and removed his jeans and boxers so he was naked also. He climbed back on the bed and gave me a kiss.

"I want you to fuck my mouth."

I moaned.

"I want you to finger my ass while you fuck my mouth."

"Fuck, Sammy."

Sam turned around on my lap so his ass was in my face and his face was in my crotch. I wasn't sure how this was gonna work but I figured we'd try. I bent my legs so it'd be easy to manipulate my hips.

"You want me to stick a finger in you first?" I asked as I grabbed the lube from the side table.

Sam shook his head, "No. Together. Want you to use me."

I nodded. Sam spit on the head of my cock again as I lubed my fingers and I stuck a finger as he lowered his mouth on my cock. He moaned around my cock and I started to rock my hips slowly as I fingered him. I knew from the previous assault on my cock, I wasn't gonna last, but I wanted to get Sam there first. So I rocked my hips slowly as I began to gently fuck his mouth and moving my finger in him slowly. I removed my finger after a few minutes causing me to still my hips. Sam whined around my cock.

"One minute, baby," I said slicking my other finger and sticking them back in his ass.

I picked up speed but not by much. I felt Sam gripping my thighs hard enough to leave twin bruises. I twisted my fingers and struck his prostate.

"Yes! Fuck!" Sam screamed letting my cock fall from his lips.

Sam put his mouth back on my cock and bobbed a couple of times before I resumed my torture of his mouth. Once again he moaned and removed my cock from his mouth. I swear if he kept this up I wasn't gonna come anytime soon.

"Harder, Dean fuck me harder. Bruise my mouth. Bruise my ass. Fucking USE ME!"

"Shit, baby, so hot. You want it hard? Huh, you want me to be brutal?"

"Fuck, yes!"

I nodded and removed my two fingers from his ass, slicked up the third one and shoved them back in his ass. Sam moaned loud.

"Put it back in your mouth baby."

Sam did as I bid and I picked up the speed of my hips and my fingers till it was practically brutal. I fucked his mouth hard causing him to moan loud around my cock. The vibration made me pick up speed and go faster and hard. I thrust my fingers hard in and out of his ass making sure to hit his prostate each time. Soon I felt his ass clench around my fingers and he moaned around my cock as he came hard shooting his load on my stomach. That was what I needed to send me over the edge.

"Fuckfuckfuck, Sammy!" I screamed coming down his mouth.

Sam drank me all down and removed his mouth from my cock as I gently removed my fingers from his ass. He collapsed on top of me.

"Fuck, baby that was hot," I murmured.

"Mhm."

"Sam, what are you doing?" I asked as I felt him grip my cock again.

"Getting you hard again. So you can fuck me."

I groaned, "Baby, are you serious? After that?"

"What you act like I tired you out."

"No, but I am exhausted baby. What's got into you? You've never been this horny or talked that fucking dirty before."

"Nothing's wrong. I just want you so bad. We haven't had sex in a while and now we can."

I groaned. He was right. He continued stroking me to hardness and then I watched as he sat up and impaled himself on my cock. He moaned.

"Move, Dean. Fuck me hard and fast," he said as he started bobbing up and down on my cock.

I did. I moved with him hard and fast. Striking his prostate each time.

"God, yes! Oh, fuck, Dean! So good."

I had forgotten how much this kid screamed when we were having sex. I didn't care. Each of his screams and moans drove me to pick up speed and pound into him harder and faster.

"Dean! Dean! Oh, God, I love your cock! Love it filling me up, making me full. Fuck, yes!"

I knew I wasn't gonna last so I gripped his cock and jerked it in time to my hard thrusting. Soon I felt his ass clench around my cock and we came together and hard. Sam tried not to collapse on my cum filled chest, but he was practically boneless. I eased his hips up and removed my cock from his ass making him wince.

"Sorry, baby."

I rolled him off my lap and laid him next to me on the bed. I stood and walked into the bathroom to clean myself up and then I came out with a washcloth and proceeded to clean Sam up. After throwing it with our clothes, I got back in the bed and pulled Sam against my chest. Sam tried weakly to give me a kiss but it wasn't working.

I chuckled, "Sleep, baby."

The next morning after Sam and I showered together and dressed we decided to head out and meet dad. I noticed that Sam was walking with a really visible limp. I groaned. When we walked out of the room dad was waiting for us by the impala with a frown on his face.

"I already checked us out," he said.

I nodded and noticed him staring at me. "What?"

Dad groaned, "Just because I'm partly okay with your relationship doesn't mean I want to hear it. Especially all hours of the night."

 _Fuck!_ _Nice_ _going,_ _Sam!_ I saw Sam blush. I felt as uncomfortable as when dad tried to give me the sex talk. "Sorry, dad. Won't happen again."

I started to head to the car when I noticed that Sam had stiffened up. I thought maybe he was having another vision. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"We need to get back inside."

Dad shook his head, "Sorry, kiddo, we're all checked out we need to go."

"We can't," Sam said. "Get in the car," he said as he headed for the trunk.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Dean, please give me the keys and get in the car."

I frowned but handed him the keys. I saw him unlock the trunk and pull out a bag of salt. This confused me more. He walked up to the car. He looked at me and dad.

"Please get in the car, now." Sam stiffened again and practically shoved us inside.

I saw him open the bag of salt and make a circle around the car. I was confused. Then he jumped in the back seat and sat directly underneath the devil's trap.

"Sammy, what's going on?" I asked more firmly.

Sam looked out the window and then looked at me firmly, "Demons."

**TBC...**

*** Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our safeguard and protection against the wickedness and snares of the devil; may God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do thou Oh Prince of the heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into hell Satan and all evil spirits who wander through the world seeking the ruin of souls. Amen.**


	23. Chapter 23

Dad and I looked around but we didn't see anything.

"You sure, Sam?" Dad asked.

Sam nodded lethargically. I shrugged and looked outside my window. And that's when I saw them. From what I could tell there were four of them, one female and the rest were male.

"Samuel!" The girl yelled, "Hiding behind hunters, Samuel? Such a shame. As if they could protect you. You're just prolonging the inevitable, Samuel. You are going to die."

Sam whimpered and I turned in my seat to look at him, "Sammy, do you know them?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, their names are Meg and Tom. They're Azazel's children."

"So that would make them, like, your sister and brother?" Dad asked.

"In technical terms, yes, but I don't consider them to be related to me."

"Samuel, don't you realize that by now, there's nothing left you can do? You are gonna die. Father wanted you to rule by his side and in his place, but you left us. There's no way we're gonna allow you to rule as the Boy King, no matter how special Father said you were. Now come out here and we'll not only make this quick but we'll even spare your hunter friends," The girl, Meg, said.

I heard Sam sigh and I looked up at him. He gave me a half smile.

"Dean, can you let me out, please?"

"Wait, Sammy, you're not actually considering…"

"Dean, I can't allow them to hurt you or your father. I'd never forgive myself."

"And I'd never forgive myself if you died, Sammy. Can't you just, like, kill them the same way you killed Azazel?"

"I can try, but in order for me to do that, I'd have to be out of the devil's trap and close by them."

I sighed and nodded. I got out of the passenger seat and opened the car door and scratched out the devil's trap on the ceiling. Sam got out and stood in front of me and the car.

"Finally came to your senses I see," Meg sneered.

Sam's eyes changed to yellow and he held out his hands toward the demons and concentrated. After what seemed like twenty minutes nothing was happening and Meg laughed.

"You really think that silly little trick is gonna work on us? You pathetic twit. Perhaps you haven't realized it yet, but we're stronger than you are. Not just because you're not a full demon, but because you're still young _and_ there's the small little fact that we have some of Father's demonic essence in him. Seriously, why do you think you were able to kill him so easily? If he hadn't given us some of his essence, you wouldn't have been able to kill him," Meg laughed tossing Sam into a nearby pole.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Meg laughed again and I was launched backward.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I watched Dean get thrown and knocked unconscious.

"Dean!" I screamed.

"Oops, did I just hurt poor wittle Samuel's pet?" Meg laughed and all the other demons with her laughed.

I got angry; no one hurts Dean and gets away with it. I could feel my rage filling my body and envelop me in flames. I knew that the color of my eyes had changed from hazel to bright yellow as the flames consumed me.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I said directing my rage to the demons.

I concentrated and was able to destroy all of the lesser demons that stood behind Meg and Tom. Just as I was about to put all my power into destroying them, I felt a sharp pain in my chest traveling down my body.

"AAAhh!"

I turned and found John reciting an exorcism.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I woke up to hear screaming. I sat up shaking away the dizziness and found dad reciting an exorcism. Sam was on the ground on his knees screaming in agony. The other demons seemed to be expelled from their hosts. I grimaced as I stood up and tried to make my way over to Sam.

"Dad! Stop!" I yelled.

I watched as Dad finished the exorcism causing the demons to leave. I turned to Sam.

"Sam? Baby, can you hear me? What the hell, dad? You could've killed him!" I screamed at him as he walked over.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I wanted to get rid of the demons. You had been knocked unconscious and he wasn't faring any better. I forgot that exorcisms cause him pain."

"No you didn't. Sammy?"

I watched Sam open his eyes slowly and look up at me, "Dean?"

"Hey, baby."

Sam scrunched up his face, "What happened?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I woke up to dad reciting an exorcism and you screaming in pain."

"What happened to Meg and Tom?"

"Gone. I sent them back to hell," Dad said.

Sam nodded and I helped him off the ground as we walked back to the car. I helped Sam into the backseat and then got behind the wheel. I figured we'd just drive until we got tired and put this place in our rearview mirror. Sam was silent during the drive and I looked at dad. I figured Sam was hurt because of what dad did.

Dad cleared his throat, "Um, I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sam just nodded and stared at his hands. I sighed. _Maybe_ _something_ _else_ _is_ _bothering_ _him._

"Sam, whaddya say you find us a hunt?" Dad asked.

Sam shrugged one shoulder and I saw him bend down to get my laptop. I heard him start clicking away. I decided that I needed to pay attention to the road, but I began to wonder what was wrong with Sam. I had been driving for an hour when I decided I needed a break and we needed to eat. I pulled into the first diner I came to. We entered and sat down.

"Find anything, Sam?" dad asked.

Sam shook his head looking out the window. I sighed.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Dean."

"Sam, don't give me that, Sam. Tell-" I stopped when the waitress came over to take our orders.

Dad ordered a club sandwich and a coke, I ordered my usual burger and fries and a coke. Sam waved the waitress off claiming he wasn't hungry."

"Sam, you've got to eat. We haven't eaten all day."

"What are you, my mother?" Sam sneered.

I jerked back. Sam never talked like that before.

"Okay, now I know something's bothering you. Spill it."

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Sam screamed storming out of the diner.

"What's his problem?" Dad asked looking at me. I shrugged.

I took one bite of my burger and got up to follow Sam. He was leaning against the car. I walked up to him and leaned against him so I was standing between his thighs. I gripped his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going on? And don't give me that 'it's nothing' crap. Talk to me."

"I'm so angry."

I snorted, "Yeah, I figured as much. Why?"

"Dean, they tried to kill me. Those demons? And I'll bet they're not the only ones after me to kill me. Not all of the demons want me to face my destiny as the Boy King. They want me dead because I am an abomination to the demon race."

"Babe…"

"And then, _he_ tried to kill me. He knew! He knew what exorcisms did to me and he didn't care! He just went ahead and read it off. I was about to kill Meg and Tom and then he comes out of nowhere with an exorcism? He saw me getting ready to kill them."

"Are you sure, Sam? I mean I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to hurt you, baby," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"He tried to kill me when you were unconscious! He figured he'd do away with me while you were out cold and then you'd think the demons got me," Sam yelled pushing me away.

Sam's eyes were yellow and I knew he was angry. I touched his arm trying to calm him down. The next thing I knew I was being thrown against a car.

* * *

**~JOHN'S POV~**

I had finished my meal and left some money on the table to pay for my meal and Dean's untouched one. I walked outside just in time to see Sam throw Dean into a parked car.

"Dean!" I cried.

I started to go to him and see if he was okay, but I soon found out I couldn't move. I turned around and saw Sam holding his hand out telekinetically stopping me. I gasped. I had never seen the type of rage I saw in Sam's eyes. His eyes were bright yellow and he was hissing at me.

"Sam, stop. Let me go and see if Dean's okay."

"Dean's fine," I heard Sam growl and I looked at him with wide eyes.

I had no idea what Sam was planning to do but he was pure demonic I could feel it. There was nothing left behind of the boy Sam that my son liked to believe he was.

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I was getting tired of being knocked out. I opened my eyes in time to see Sam lift my dad in the air and drop him back down again.

"Sam! Stop!" I yelled rushing toward him.

I was thrown against another car. I was surprised no one heard the commotion and came out to check on the noise. I groaned as I got up and walked over to them just as Sam threw dad in the air again and he fell with a sickening crack. I was sure that fall caused him to break some ribs. I grabbed Sam and almost gasped at the heat I felt radiating from his body. He was like major hot.

"Sam, baby, stop. This isn't the way to get what you want," I said calmly.

I touched his forehead. It was burning up just like if he was to have a fever. _I_ _think_ _Sam_ _'_ _s_ _sick_ I thought to myself. _Do_ _demons_ _even_ _get_ _sick?_

"Sam…" I tried again before he hissed at me and pushed me away. _Wait,_ _hissed?_ _Shit!_

I needed to think of something to do and fast otherwise Sam, well the demon half of Sam, would kill my dad. I couldn't just stand around watching my dad getting beat up. _Well,_ _that_ _'_ _s_ _what_ _you_ _'_ _re_ _doing,_ _dummy,_ I said to myself. I figured that I needed to get him under a devil's trap or the iron handcuffs. I went to the trunk of the car to get the handcuffs when I realized that Sam and dad were gone.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself for not paying attention.

**TBC...**


	24. Chapter 24

_Dammit!_ _What_ _the_ _hell_ _am_ _I_ _gonna_ _do_ _now?_ _I_ _have_ _no_ _way_ _of_ _finding_ _them_ _and_ _if_ _I_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _find_ _them_ _quick_ _Sam_ _'_ _s_ _gonna_ _kill_ _dad._ I needed to find a way to find them. But I didn't know how. I mean we were in the middle of freaking nowhere. I got in the car and just started driving when it hit me that I could call Bobby. _He_ _might_ _now_ _something._ I pulled out my cell and dialed.

"Bobby, its Dean," I said when he picked up.

" _Dean? Everything alright?"_

"No. Sam and Dad are missing."

" _Missing? How'd that happen?"_

"Sam must've teleported them somewhere when I wasn't looking. Look, I need to know if you have any ideas on how to find them."

" _Why would Sam do that? That makes no sense."_

I groaned, "Short version? I think Sam's sick. He's also very pissed at my dad about a bunch of things. And I'm afraid that if I don't find them soon, Sam'll kill him."

" _Alright, let me do some digging. I should have an answer for you among these books. Where are you?"_

"In the middle of nowhere!"

" _Okay, calm down. Let me do some digging and I'll call you back."_

"Okay, please hurry, Bobby."

I said and hung up the phone throwing onto the passenger seat. I had no idea where I was going I just kept driving. I drove into town and ended up at a bar. I figured I'd wait here until Bobby called back instead of driving around aimlessly. I entered the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"What can I getcha?"

I looked up to see a very attractive looking, busty, bartender smiling at me. "Whatever beer you have on tap," I said.

She smiled and poured me a drink, "Oh, honey you look like you've had a rough day. What's on your mind?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything," I smiled at her.

"Ooh, a mystery man, I like it. The name's Starla."

"Dean."

"Say, Dean, whaddya say we get outta here? You know, I can definitely take your mind off your problems."

"Ooh, I'd love to Starla, but I can't."

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're not interested because I can so tell you are."

"Sorry, hon, but I already gotta man."

I smiled. Starla looked at me shocked and spluttered just as my cell rang. I picked it up immediately and started walking outside.

"Bobby, tell me you got something."

" _Yeah, I found this spell."_

"A spell, Bobby?"

" _Shuddup, idjit and listen. So it's a fairly easy spell. It's used to help locate lovers. All you do is say the incantation and then an image of your lover will be shown in your mind. Now, I'm not sure if this'll work on Sam, but it's worth a shot."_

"Right, so what's the incantation?"

" _Amor est amor cecus, ostende quod me invenit. It means: Love is true, love is blind, show me what my eyes can't find."_

"Great, so all I have to do is say this incantation?"

" _Yeah, the spell says you need to say it three times."_

"Thanks, Bobby."

I hung up the phone, and said the incantation three times. Suddenly I saw Sam and my dad. They were in some neck of the woods. I drove as fast as I could until I came to a wooded area. I put the car and park and scrambled out of the car. I ran into the woods.

"Sammy! Dad!"

I heard nothing but continued to run to the spot I saw Sam in in my vision. I ran until I found them and I stopped short. Both Sam and dad were on the ground seemingly unconscious. I ran up to them. Sam seemed to be okay except for the fact that his skin was boiling. I mean it was really hot and he looked like he was having trouble breathing. I turned to look at Dad. He looked like he was beat six ways from Sunday. He also wasn't breathing. I walked over to him and touched his neck. I gasped at the lack of pulse. I turned him over and felt his heart which wasn't beating. I shook my head. I was too late. Sam killed my dad.

I heard Sam moaning and I crawled over to him.

"Sam?"

"D'n?"

"Hey, open your eyes for me, baby."

I saw him scrunch his eyes and then open them and blink trying to focus. He sat up looking around seemingly confused.

"Dean? Where are we?"

"You mean you don't know where you are?"

Sam shook his head, "Nuh-uh. Where's your dad? What happened?"

"Whoa, Sam, calm down. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Meg and Tom coming after me. I remember seeing them throw you against a pole or something. After that, nothing.

 _Terrific._ _Sam_ _doesn_ _'_ _t_ _remember_ _any_ _thing._ "Sam, do you feel okay?"

Again Sam shook his head, "No, I feel really, really hot. Why what's wrong with me?

"Babe, I think you're sick. Which is probably why you don't remember anything."

Just then Sam noticed dad. "Dean, is he…?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Sammy, dad's dead."

Sam covered his mouth with his hand and then looked at me, "Did I…?"

I wanted to lie and say no, but Sam needed to know the truth and he looked like he wanted to know the truth. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh my gosh! Dean, I am so sorry."

"Babe, it's okay, you didn't know what you were doing. But I gotta burn his body."

With Sam's help I got the stuff out of the car and he helped me burn my father's body. I was okay. I mean I wasn't completely sad that Dad was gone, but there was a part of me that was. Sam and I headed to the car and we decided to head for Bobby's.

"Why did I do it?" Sam asked after a while.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I remember we had stopped to eat and you were angry. You were so upset that you left the diner. I walked outside to talk to you and figure out why you were so angry. You told me that you were angry because of the demons and that you felt like dad was trying to get rid of you. I tried reassuring you and then I leant to kiss you and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown into a car and knocked out again."

"I threw you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. When I came too, you were literally throwing Dad up in the air and back down again. I tried to get you to stop, and that's when I felt your skin. You were burning hot and it seemed like your demonic half took over."

"Dean, I don't feel so hot."

"I know kiddo," I said turning to look at him. All of a sudden he slumped forward.

"Sam? Sam!" I cried reaching out to shake him.

I felt his neck. He was alive but his pulse was faint. My guess was that he needed to feed. I never encountered a sick demon before. I pulled the car over once I was given the opportunity. Gently I pulled Sam out of the passenger seat and laid him on the backseat. I crawled in after him and began to feed him my blood. When after a few minutes and nothing happened, I began to worry. I decided that Bobby would know what to do. I covered Sam with my jacket and got back behind the wheel and continued driving to Bobby's.

**TBC...**


	25. Chapter 25

I drove all the way to Bobby's without stopping for anything but to either get gas or to take a leak. I kept watching Sam through the rearview mirror. He was very much alive I could tell by the way his chest rose and fell. He just seemed to be really out of it. And I didn't have a fucking clue as to what was happening. _None of this would 'a happened if you hadn't fell for him, Dean,_ I said to myself. _None of it, not Azazel kidnapping him, not Azazel's death by his own son's hands, not dad's death, not dad being tortured, not dad's death, not Meg and Tom, not Sam being angry, not dad's death._ I realized that I kept thinking the same thing over and over, _not dad's death_. As I glanced at Sam through the rearview mirror again, it actually hit me. My dad was dead.

It took me almost seven hours but I finally made it to Bobby's. I put the car in park and ran around to the backseat and pulled Sam's nearly lifeless body into my arms. I ran up the stairs just as Bobby was opening the door. He looked at me and Sam with wide eyes.

"What happened? Is he okay? Where's John?"

"Not now, Bobby," I said laying Sam on the couch. "Sammy, hey, I need you to wake up."

"What happened, Dean?"

I sighed and stood up facing Bobby, "I performed the spell and found Sam and Dad. By the time I made it to their location both of them were unconscious. Sam didn't look to bad, just like he passed out from exhaustion. Dad on the other hand, looked worse for wear. That's when I noticed…" I paused.

"Noticed what, Dean?"

"Dad was dead. I had gotten there too late," I said trying to hold the emotion out of my voice.

"Wait, John's dead? Sam killed him?"

"Yeah, but here's the thing, when Sam woke up he didn't remember a thing. And he was burning hot. Like I mean really hot. He was confused and sorry that he killed dad, which I told him it was okay. After burning dad's body we headed here. We were talking and then he passed out again. I figured it was because he needed to feed. I put him in the backseat and tried to give him my blood but that wasn't doing anything. He's alive, just really out of it and burning hot. I don't know what to do."

"Well, my best guess is to try and do some research. Like I had said before, he's lucky to be alive this long. Most half demons don't make it past their third birthday so I've never encountered something like this before. My suggestion? Treat it like a human cold. I will see what I can dig up," Bobby said walking into his den.

 _Treat it like a human cold? How the hell do I do that?_ I nodded, understanding. If Sam was this hot it could mean he had a fever and one way to bring a fever down is a cold bath. I headed upstairs leaving Sam on the couch and walked into the bathroom turning on the tub and filling it half way. I then turned off the tub and went back downstairs taking Sam into my arms again and bringing him upstairs.

"This is gonna feel cold, baby, but hopefully it will help," I said as I lowered him into the tub.

Sam moaned for a bit but other than that, didn't make any other sounds or movement. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby. This should help."

I let him sit in the tub for about three minutes then pulled him out and dried him off. I laid him down on the bed in the room we shared the last time while I went through his bag and got some fresh clothes out for him. As I changed his wet clothes, I noticed that his skin was still hot. Just not boiling as it was before.

"Dammit."

I changed his clothes and left him on the bed and went downstairs to grab a beer. Bobby came into the kitchen a few seconds later and grabbed one himself. He leaned against the counter and took a long sip before speaking to me.

"How are you feeling?"

 _Is he for real?_ "No thanks, Bobby. I ain't having this conversation with you."

"I ain't asking you to. I'm asking you to tell me what you're feeling?"

"What do you want me to say, Bobby? My half demon boyfriend is lying on a bed nearly lifeless nearly burning his skin off after murdering my father," I all but yelled.

"Do you blame Sam?"

"What the hell is this, Dr. Laura or something? Cut it out, Bobby!" I yelled heading for the front porch.

Bobby grabbed my arm, "Dean, look, I know you don't like talking about your feelings, but I think you need to. Like you said, Sam murdered your dad and that's gotta hurt a lot. I'm here to help, son."

"I don't need your friggin' help. I need you to tell me how to fix my boyfriend. Not tell me what to feel."

I stormed out the kitchen and into the junkyard. Truth was I didn't know how to feel. I couldn't tell if I was angry at Sam for killing my dad. I mean I know it wasn't totally his fault but the fact is that he did it. And now, he was gone and I had lost both my parents to a demon. Although technically Sam's not a full demon, he's still part demon. This, of course, didn't make the situation any better. And now Sam's laying unconscious on the bed. I grabbed a crowbar and just started beating up the car next to me. It was a useless piece of junk anyway, so Bobby wouldn't mind.

I don't know how long I was outside beating up cars, but after a while my hands started to hurt. I dropped the crowbar as tears started to come down my eyes. I quickly wiped them away not wanting the evidence to show. I walked back inside and headed for Bobby's den where I found him surrounded by books.

"Find something?"

"Dean, like I said-"

"Yeah, Bobby, I heard you the first dozen times. Did you find something or not?"

Bobby shook his head, "Not yet. I mean I've heard of ghost sickness but not this."

I nodded and headed upstairs. I found Sam in the same position as before. I moved to the side of the bed and took his hand in mine.

"Sam, you need to wake up for me. Please."

Sam moaned. And twitched his fingers in my hand.

"Sammy?"

Sam opened his eyes and I saw they were bright yellow. I gasped a little.

"Dean?"

"Hey, baby, are you okay?"

"I feel hot."

"I know, baby. You're sick. I think."

Sam gasped and backed up towards the bed. I looked at him confused.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked going closer to him.

Sam shook his head, "No. Stay away from me."

"Babe, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

"Yeah, so? It's not like I care."

Sam shook his head again, "No, you don't understand. You can't be near me when I'm sick. Please, Dean. Go away."

I shook my head, "Not until you tell me what the big deal is."

"The big deal is I could hurt you, like I did with John."

My breath hitched, "Babe, I don't understand."

"Are my eyes yellow?" he asked. I nodded.

He sighed, "I thought so. This happened to me before although I had to figure everything out on my own. Dean, you can't be near me. Please, I'm begging you, go away."

"Not until you explain."

Sam sighed, "I think I was twelve when it happened. I'm guessing because it happened a couple years after I left Azazel. I could feel my body heat rising. I knew I was extremely hot. I didn't know why, but I didn't think much of it. I was on a hunt and-"

"Wait, you were hunting at twelve?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Anyway I was hunting a group of zombies. Now you know that with more than one zombie you should have backup. I didn't but I didn't care I figured I could take them, maybe not all of them but some of them. Just before I went out to kill them I felt my rage build up, and I didn't know where it was coming from. I figured that my demonic half was trying to fight for control but it just spontaneously sprouted up and I was angry for no reason. When I went to the zombies it hadn't cooled down and…" Sam paused.

"And, what, babe?"

"I tore through them with my bare hands. Every single one of them and there had been at least ten."

"Dude! Okay, but how did you figure out what was wrong with you?"

"After that I went into town to rent a room for the night. The clerk was being a jerk and I…" Sam paused again.

"What, baby? You killed him?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but I did send him to the hospital. If I hadn't passed out soon after, I probably would've killed him. When I woke up, I really couldn't remember what had happened passed the zombies."

 _Just like with dad_ , I thought.

"After I woke up I found a motel that gave me a room and I sat wondering what was going on. It was then that I faintly remembered hearing about one of my demonic caretakers being sick and what that entailed. I mean of course I was really young when I heard this, but somehow I remembered it."

"So let me get this straight, when you're sick, not only do your eyes turn yellow, but your body feels like a fucking furnace, and your demonic half, that's full of rage, takes over."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Now you see why I don't want you near me? Dean, I could kill you."

"So, I mean you already killed my dad. Your dad killed my mom, so all that's left is for you to kill me, right?" I said getting angry.

Sam looked heartbroken, "Dean, I didn't…"

"Didn't you? I mean you were angry at him, Sam. For more reasons than one. That was enough to fuel the rage within your demonic half and kill him."

Sam shook his head, "Dean, I didn't know what I was doing. My demonic half took over and that's why I couldn't remember anything."

"Seriously? You really expect me to believe that? Just because your half demonic and half human doesn't mean you're not aware of what the hell you're doing, Sam."

Sam's lower lip trembled and he looked like he was about to cry, but I didn't care.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "Yeah, whatever, Sammy."

I walked out of the room. Bobby saw me coming down the stairs.

"How's Sam?"

"Awake."

Bobby gave me that concerned look and I shook my head, "Fuck off, Bobby."

I headed toward the kitchen, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and walked out onto the porch. I was conflicted. I wanted to hate Sam for what he did, _but it wasn't his fault. He had no control over what he was doing. Bullshit! He knew what he was doing._ But I wondered if he really did know what he was doing. He said he didn't but I wasn't sure if I could believe him. And now, my parents were gone. I had no one. _That's not true, you have Bobby and Sam._ I must've been sitting out here for at least ten minutes when I heard footsteps and I knew it was Bobby.

"Dean, it wasn't his fault."

I looked up, "How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. I found something that maybe you ought to look at," He said handing me a book. "According to this, when demons get sick, it's not often, but when they do, the rage part of them takes over them. For someone like Sam, when the rage part of his demonic half takes over his body, the human half is knocked out. Which is why he passes out and can't remember anything. He didn't do it on purpose. I mean yeah, he may have been angry with John, but not enough to wanna kill him."

Bobby took the book back and walked back inside. I sighed. Suddenly I heard something break and I ran inside the house and saw Bobby on the floor on top of a broken desk. Sam was hissing at him. I ran over to him and felt for his pulse. He was alive.

"Sammy!" I yelled turning toward him.

Sam hissed at me and threw me across the room. Luckily I didn't hit my head and black out. I was just thrown into another desk. I growled.

"I am sick and tired of you throwing me, Sam. Chill out!"

"Dean."

I turned and saw Bobby trying to stand weakly, "Yeah?"

"Put him in the panic room. Until he's better."

I looked at Sam who was hissing again and looked like he was ready to toss me again. I sighed knowing what I had to do to make it possible to get him in the panic room.

"I'm sorry, baby, but this is for your own good," I said and began reciting an exorcism.

Sam screamed and fell to the ground. I wasn't trying to cut him open, but I needed him to be slightly incapacitated. As soon as that happened I picked him up and took him downstairs into the panic room. I felt bad but I knew he'd be okay. The panic room was like one big devil's trap. As much as I hated to put him in it, I did. I laid him on the bed and used the iron handcuffs to cuff him to the bed.

"I'm sorry baby."

**TBC...**


	26. Chapter 26

I was gonna stay down there with Sam but Bobby convinced me that it was a bad idea for when he woke up. So I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a beer, and sat on the couch waiting for Sam to wake up.

"Bobby, how come he was angry at you?"

"Because I wouldn't let him see you. Told him that you needed time to process things. He got angry, and threw me."

"You have any idea how long this'll last?"

Bobby shrugged, "Nope."

I sighed and finished off my beer. I stood and after tossing the bottle in the trash, went upstairs and wet a washcloth with warm water, and headed toward the panic room.

"Dean, I don't think that's a good idea."

I shrugged and walked downstairs and entered the panic room where Sam was still out cold. I pulled up the rolling chair and sat next to him and wiped his face with the cloth.

"Sammy, hey. C'mon, Sam, wake up, please."

Sam made no movement like he heard me. I sat in the chair and carded my fingers through his hair. I noticed that while he was still warm, he wasn't boiling as he was before. _Maybe the fever's going down,_ I thought. I just wish I knew how to help him. After what felt like an hour I heard a soft moan.

"Sammy?"

Sam moaned again and blinked several times before opening his eyes completely; his eyes were still yellow.

"Hey, kiddo," I grinned.

Sam tried to move and that's when he noticed he was cuffed. He looked at me frowning.

"Why am I handcuffed to the bed?"

"Sam do you remember what happened?"

"After you yelled at me? No."

I sighed, "Sam, you almost killed Bobby. Threw him pretty hard into a desk. We needed to get you to calm down so I brought you down here."

"How?"

"Recited part of an exorcism. Not enough to do serious damage but enough to slightly incapacitate you. It knocked you out and I was able to bring you down here. Bobby suggested that we keep you here until you're better."

"Dean, I'm sorry."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry too. I never should've yelled and accused you like that. But, Sam, I need you to tell me how to help you."

Sam shook his head, "Can't."

"Can't what?"

"Can't help me. Has to pass on its own."

"Okay, how long does this usually last?"

"Dunno."

I sighed, _great._

"Dean?"

I turned and looked at Sam, "Yeah?"

"It's okay. I know this means I'm gonna have to stay down here until I'm better. I'm not angry."

"I know baby, but I don't want you to have to stay down here."

"It'll be fine, Dean. I'll be fine."

* * *

Three weeks. Three weeks it took for Sam's sickness to be gone. Three weeks of just small make-out sessions with Sam. Three weeks I was reduced to using my hand to satisfy my urge. Sam was currently in the bathroom. I know I had made a rule that we weren't gonna have sex at Bobby's but I was so ready to break that rule. I was so tempted to go into that bathroom, shove Sam against the nearest wall and pound into him until he came at least twice. But I resisted.

"Dean?"

I looked up to see Sam standing in the doorway, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Mhm, I'm fine. Are you okay? I mean you just went through three weeks of hell."

Sam chuckled and walked over to the bed and sat next to me, "I'm fine. A little sore, but I'm okay."

Sam smiled and then leaned into to kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back. I felt Sam shift and pull himself into my lap deepening the kiss. I licked the seam of his mouth and he opened his mouth allowing me to slip my tongue inside. We battled for dominance and after a while I let him win. He shifted again rocking his hips against mine and I moaned and pulled back.

"Baby, we need to stop."

"Don't wanna. Want'chu so bad."

"God, baby, me too, but you just got over being sick, and besides, we're at Bobby's man."

Sam pushed me back on the bed and grinned kissing me again, "Don't care. Want'chu."

I moaned, "Shut the door."

Sam jumped up, shut the door and then stood at the foot of the bed and made quick work of removing his clothes. When he was fully naked he crawled back over me. He pulled at the hem of my t-shirt and I lifted my arms so he can remove it. He then crawled backwards and pulled down my pants. I lifted my hips to help make it easier for him. I watched as he stared at my cock and licked his lips. This caused me to moan.

"Mm, already hard, Dean. Gonna suck your cock."

I nodded and bucked my hips. He leaned over and pushed my hips down before enveloping my cock in his wet heat. The sheer pleasure of it made me moan again. He picked up a steady rhythm and sucked me down for a few minutes before he pulled back and started sucking on my balls. I bit my lip to keep from groaning.

"Mm, Dean, so fucking tasty," he said licking the shaft of my cock.

"Fuck, Sammy. Such a slut for my cock, huh?"

"Mm, yeah. God I love your cock. So big, so tasty, makes me feel full when your inside."

"Shit, baby, gonna make me come."

Sam nodded, "Do it. Come for me. Come down my throat. Give it to me, Dean!"

He put his mouth back on my cock and picked up the speed and soon I came shouting his name. He swallowed my spunk and smiled at me. Crawling backward, he got off the bed and searched for the lube. Coming back on the bed, he straddled me and coated up three of his fingers. I moaned knowing exactly what he was about to do. He stuck a finger insdie and moaned stretching himself. Soon he added a second and a third. It was all I could do not to slam into him right then and there. Soon though he removed his fingers and impaled himself on my cock.

"Shit, baby, no matter how many times we have sex you're still so damn tight," I grunted.

Sam leaned down and placed both hands on my chest to give himself leverage as he started to fuck himself on my cock.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Fuck, baby, so good."

" _Dean"_

"Yeah, baby."

I gripped his thighs knowing that he was gonna have bruises there tomorrow. I lifted my hips and slammed into him.

"Aah! Fuck!"

"Good, baby?"

"Y-yeah, so good."

I continued to slam into him striking his prostate at each thrust. He kept screaming and for a second I half wondered if Bobby would come bursting in here any second with how loud Sam was screaming.

"Dean! Close!"

"I know, baby me too. Come for me, Sammy. Give it to me."

Sam's back arched as he screamed and came all over my chest. That sight was so fucking hot that I lost it as Sam clenched around my cock and I released inside him panting his name. I felt the familiar weight of Sam as he collapsed on top of me. I gently eased his ass up as I pulled out. I rolled him off of me while I went and grabbed a dirty shirt and used it to clean myself up first and then Sam. I chucked the shirt next to my bag and crawled back into bed with Sam.

"That was…"

"Yeah, baby, it was."

"Love you Dean."

"Love you too, Sam."

**TBC...**

 


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning I woke up alone. I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and started to make my way downstairs when I passed by the bathroom and heard Sam in the shower. I was tempted to join him but I figured we scarred Bobby enough so I didn't. I made my way downstairs where Bobby was cooking breakfast.

"Mornin' Bobby."

"Mornin'. Where's Sam?"

"Shower."

Bobby nodded and went back to his cooking. I thought maybe he was gonna say something about us being loud last night. But so far he didn't say anything. Just then Sam came downstairs. His hair was still wet from the shower and kinda matted on his head. He smiled at me and I grinned back as he sat down.

"Morning, Bobby."

"Morning, Sam."

Bobby put plates of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table and sat down.

"Bobby, you didn't have to cook for us," I said.

"I know, but I wanted to. I figured you all had a late night last night and I wanted to help rejuvenate you," he grinned.

Sam blushed and I groaned. _Nice, Bobby, nice._ After we ate breakfast I cleaned up while Bobby went to go do research for a hunter and Sam plopped himself on the couch with my laptop. Well, technically it's his because I don't seem to use it that much anymore. Once I was done with the dishes I headed into Bobby's den.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby looked up, "What's up, Dean? You mad about the joke I made?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "Nah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Well, shoot, boy."

"I wanted to ask you how you really felt about me and Sam."

"Dean…"

I shook my head, "I just wanna know, Bobby. I need the truth."

Bobby nodded, "Okay, Dean. I'll tell you. You might not like all I'm gonna say but since you wanted the truth. While I'm not exactly happy that you're dating a half demon child, I also think he could be good for you. Y'know, keep you in line and sorts. He's a good kid, but because he half demon he's extremely powerful and dangerous and I don't wanna see your ass get hurt in any shape or fashion."

"You think he's gonna kill me?"

Bobby shrugged, "I don't know, Dean. Like I said I think he's a good kid and he seems to adore and love you, but who knows what's gonna happen down the line. I mean he's fifteen years old and already powerful, how powerful do you think he's gonna be when he turns twenty? And then there's the fact that he can't control his powers half the time. And who knows? As he gets older he may have more control over his powers and his demonic half, I don't know. What I do know is that while I do like Sam and think he's a good kid, he's also a dangerous one. One whom with we need to tread carefully."

I nodded, "Thanks, Bobby."

Bobby nodded, "Dean, Sam's a good kid, and I like him a lot it's just the other stuff that worries me."

I nodded, "I know, Bobby."

I heard footsteps and a couple of seconds later Sam entered the room, "Hey, Dean. I think I found a hunt for us."

I nodded, "Where at?"

"Queens, New York. There's been several reports of people being found dead in their apartments."

I shrugged, "Doesn't sound like our kinda case, Sammy."

"Yeah, well check this out. So far there's been three victims, all male and all live in the same apartment building. All three of them were found dead in their apartments, but here's the thing: There's no sign of forced entry anywhere. Alarms were still intact, no broken doors, no broken windows, nada."

"Now that sounds like our kinda case. Guess we should head out."

Sam nodded and left the room.

* * *

**~SAM'S POV~**

I left the room to go pack my stuff. Neither Bobby nor Dean knew I had heard their conversation. I sighed. I had thought that at least someone else besides Dean liked me. I mean I wasn't even sure about his friend Jim. As I headed upstairs I shook my head, I wasn't really even sure if Dean liked me anymore seeing what my family did to him. I started throwing things in the duffle bags as tears fell down my cheeks. If Dean left me, I didn't know what I would do. He's the only thing keeping me sane. He's keeping me human and good. I don't want to turn evil. I just don't. I can't. But who knows what will happen if Dean decides to leave.

I finished packing up the bags and took them downstairs. Dean greeted me on the stairs and took his duffle grinning at me. _Gosh I love his smile_.

"Thanks, Bobby," I heard Dean say as we started to leave. I just waved.

"Y'all don't be strangers, ya hear me?"

"O'course, Bobby," Dean said and I just nodded.

I chucked my duffle in the backseat and got in the passenger seat. I sat looking out the window while I heard Dean get behind the wheel.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, m'fine."

"You sure? You seem awfully quiet all of a sudden."

I nodded, "Yeah, Dean, s'nothing."

* * *

**~DEAN'S POV~**

I sighed as I pulled away from Bobby's house. Something was bugging him and I wondered for a second if he heard what Bobby said. I shook my head, _Nah; he was busy trying to find us a hunt._ I turned onto the highway.

"Tell me more about the case," I said.

I saw Sam shrug and then picked up the laptop and started doing some clicking.

"Three victims all male. Jimmy Roberts, Xander Rivera, and Donny Bors, all three of them lived in the same apartment building. None of them had any girlfriends or family. All dead within two days of each other."

"How old where they and who found them?"

They were all twenty three. They were found by the landlord when he went to collect overdue rent. According to this news article it says that the landlord said that he found them all in the same position: laying on their stomachs with a stab wound in their backs."

"Hmm. So what are we thinking? Ghost, vengeful spirit, maybe?"

Sam just shrugged. I sighed.

"Okay, see if you can find some information on our three vics."

Sam started clicking away and I put on some Metallica to ease the silence as I drove.

* * *

**~TWO DAYS LATER~**

Okay now I knew something was up with Sam. It's been two days since we've dealt with the vengeful spirit. And for some reason, he's depressed. I mean we just got finished a hunt and he's depressed. _I mean, c'mon, Sam, really? You should be friggin' happy._ If that wasn't enough to clue me in it was the fact that he wouldn't let me touch him for those two days. I was currently laying on the bed waiting for him to return from the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom and sat at the desk currently staring at his hands. I sighed; _time to get to the bottom of this._

"Sammy."

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Sammy, look at me."

He briefly raised his head and then looked back at his hands. I shook my head and sighed again.

"No, Sam. Look. At. Me."

Sam looked up and I saw that there were tears in his eyes. I got off the bed and walked over to him. I knelt down so that we were face to face.

"Baby, talk to me. What's going on?"

Sam shook his head, "Nothing."

I groaned, "Sam, it's not nothing. You've been quiet ever since we left Bobby's, you're freaking depressed ever since we dealt with that vengeful spirit two days ago, and you won't let me touch you. Baby, what's the matter?"

I saw Sam's lip tremble for a minute before he bit it, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for everything. Sorry for what I am. I'm just so sorry," Sam cried tears spilling down his cheeks.

I lifted Sam out of the chair and into my arms. _I swear this kid's gonna be taller than me soon._ I sat on the bed and pulled him into my lap.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"Aren't you mad at me? For what I did? Don't you hate me for what I am?"

I shook my head, "No, baby. I'm not mad at you nor do I hate you."

"You should. I mean even Bobby hates me."

 _Sonovabitch, he did hear what Bobby said. Damn it._ "Baby, Bobby doesn't hate you."

Sam nodded against my chest, "Yes he does. He doesn't like that you're dating a half demon."

"Babe, just because he doesn't like that doesn't mean that he hates you. He does like you, and he thinks you're a good kid, he's just a little worried about your powers and the fact that you can't seem to control them right now."

"Really?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, baby. I think maybe you didn't hear all of what Bobby was saying or you misunderstood it. He thinks that maybe you're good for me. It's just the powers that has him worried. But he likes you, baby. I mean if he didn't, you'd be out of his house so fast you wouldn't know what hit'cha." I put two fingers under his chin and made him look at me. "Baby, I love you no matter what anyone thinks. Okay?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry about your dad. And about your mom."

I sighed, "Baby, one it's not your fault that your father killed my mom. And secondly, it's not your fault that dad's dead."

"Yes it is! I killed him!"

"Not on purpose, baby. Sam, you're a good kid, you never wouldn't have done that if you knew what you were doing."

"But it doesn't change the fact that I did it. Not someone else, Dean."

"Yeah, I know, baby, but it's okay. I'm okay. I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you and I'm not gonna dump your ass somewhere."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You're not?"

I chuckled, "Figured that's what you were thinking. No, Sammy, I'm not. You really think I'd leave you? I wouldn't do that, Sammy."

"Promise?"

"Promise. It's you and me against the world, Sammy. Together we can take on anything this life throws at us."

Sam nodded and kissed me. I kissed him back and then we cuddled, do not tell anyone I said that, on the bed and watched a movie.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Oh just to let you know, I might switch around between character POVs a bit. But mainly this whole story will be told from Dean's POV


End file.
